I Think I Might Love You
by The Stupid is Always Possible
Summary: Everyone expected Hermione and Ron to get married after the War. What they didn't expect was a break up, a child, a lawsuit against George Weasley, and a new love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Ello! Firstly I need to thank my wonderful beta, AlwaysPadfoot. Thanks for correcting my 'theirs' and 'they're'…I should know that one by now! Also I need to let anyone reading this story know…it is going to be long. Now, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own only the plot and the characters you _don't_ recognize! I am in no way making a profit off of this story. And I definitely don't own the image.

**Sunday, August 5****th**

The gravel crunched beneath Hermione's feet as she walked up the path to the Burrow. She felt like she shouldn't be attending the Weasley's weekly family dinner after what had happened the past month, but Ginny and had insisted that she come, especially since she hadn't been able to make it to the last few family dinners.

~Flashback~

**Monday, July 2****nd**

Hermione stood and stretched her sore muscles. She had just put the final additions on a report of one of her cases. Looking up at the clock to see if she had time to start her next one, she saw that it was almost six, so instead she grabbed her briefcase and exited her office.

"Sal," Hermione said to her secretary "why didn't you tall me it was past five?"

"I'm sorry Miss. Granger, I thought you wouldn't want to be interrupted," Sal replied.

"You're right…I probably would have yelled at you," Hermione said, chuckling. "Well I'm going to head home…have a goodnight."

"You too Miss. Granger." Sal said.

Hermione nodded with a smile and began her short walk to the fireplaces. She had been extremely busy lately, not doing anything interesting of course, just settling the same simple disputes.

After the War had ended Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to finish her NEWTS before completing law school, whilst Harry and Ron had gone through Auror training. It was no surprise that they had all secured jobs at the Ministry.

Harry, Ron, and, her had not seen one another very often for the three years that followed the war due to their intensive job training, but after they had all finished and had settled in to their new lives, they got together more often.

However, for Ron and Hermione it was different; after they shared that kiss they both decided that they should give their relationship a try. Of course they hadn't been able to go on a date, or even talk much for the months that followed the War because of the mess that was left behind. It wasn't until recently that they became a couple.

Their first date had been a picnic in the countryside and since then they had been dating for just over a year. Hermione thought their relationship was growing quite well and thought that someday soon they could move in together.

She smiled at the thought of Ron and her as she stepped out of the fireplace in his house; he didn't know she was coming, she thought she would surprise him.

His living room was decorated in the Chudley Cannons bright orange. No matter how much Hermione disliked Quidditch she knew Ron would always love it.

It was dark in the house and the only light came from his bedroom down the hall. Hermione frowned, _that's odd_, she thought to herself. She began creeping down the hall, trying to be quite as possible, when suddenly through the silence came a moan…a female moan. Hermione's heart skipped a beat, the only thing that could possibly explain that noise was-

She shook her head; Ron would never do that to her. She approached his door and pushed it open a little so she could see.

Her heart plummeted when she saw some lanky black haired woman straddling Ron; their lips were locked together and the woman was running her hands up and down Ron's' body.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, angrily she slammed the door open the rest of the way and stormed into the room. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, you slimy, good for nothing, git!" She screamed at him. The couple on the bed sprung apart; Ron leapt to his feet, pulling his boxers back on.

"'Mione?" he asked, half-confused, half-embarrassed, his face flushing as red as he hair.

"You…you…" Hermione struggled to find the right word to show her disgust with him.

"I can explain, really I can!" Ron stammered.

"I think I should go Ron." The woman said.

"Really?" Hermione said dryly, "I thought you might stay and have some tea."

Ron didn't say a word as the woman stood and walked away with whatever dignity she thought she had left at this point. Hermione rounded on Ron, her eyes dark as she tried her best to avoid breaking down in front of him.

"We are through Ron!" she cried. "I trusted you and you did…this!"

"Listen 'Mione," Ron begged. "Please?"

"Don't you dare call me 'Mione one more time, you traitor!" Hermione yelled "I'm leaving, don't try and follow me!" She spun around and left the room, walking away from the pleas coming behind her.

She left the building and stood silently for a moment in the summer night air, breathing heavily. Infuriated by Ron's betrayal, she could barely think straight. She wasn't sure what to do, where to go. She knew she couldn't go back home and see all the reminders of Ron. She couldn't go to Harry and Ginny's house this late at night. Besides Ginny and Ron were brother and sister; it wouldn't be right. The street she ended up on was on was deserted and the only business open was the pub.

Hermione had no intention of drinking but at least she could sit down and think about what she was going to do next. Before she knew it she was on her way to the door of the pub.

Hermione pulled the door of the pub open and stood blinking in the light as her eyes became adjusted. It was small and empty; there was one small group all huddled around one table, two witches and a wizard. They all seemed quite drunk and were playing some type of gambling game judging by the piles of money in front of them.

Hermione ignored them and sat up by the bar, leaning on her hand in defeat. She couldn't believe Ron had done that. She also couldn't believe that he did it with _her. _Her being a Slytherin; Hermione couldn't remember her name, but she had seen her across the dining hall with the other Slytherins several times. It hurt terribly to think about Ron doing that with someone that probably thought Hermione was a Mudblood.

The barkeeper eventually came over to her and asked, "Can I get you something?"

"No thank you." Hermione replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a smile. "You look like you could use a Firewhiskey."

Hermione sighed heavily; "I guess from what I feel like, that should be a complement."

The barkeeper grabbed a glass and filled it up; he set it in front of her and said; "In case you change your mind-that ones on the house." He then walked to the other side of the room to get someone from the small group a drink.

Hermione sighed once again; no matter what she tried the picture of that woman on top of Ron kept coming into her mind. She wondered how long this had been going on for, how long he had been betraying her…and worse still, how long he planned to let it go on for. Wasn't she enough? Or was she some kind of girlfriend failure?

Hermione looked at the drink that the barkeeper had poured. She pondered for a moment then picked the glass up and sniffed it.

The smell made her slightly wobbly and she couldn't see why anyone would drink it…unless. Maybe, they wanted to forget, forget what hurt them, forget that woman, and forget Ron.

The next moment Hermione's throat was burning and the glass was empty.

She didn't like it and she wasn't proud that she had drunk it, but it had, if just for a while, made her think about something else. The burning of her throat mainly instead of Ron, and as the horrid taste filled her she briefly forgot about that woman. That's why she poured her self another glass from the bottle sitting on the counter.

And another…and another…and another.

She was starting to feel somewhat lightheaded when someone came and sat beside her.

"Her-my-oh-knee?" a voice slurred out.

Hermione turned, she would recognize that voice anywhere no matter how drunk she was. Viktor Krum was sitting next to her apparently drunk if his voice was anything to go by.

"Viktor?" Hermione asked surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question!" Viktor cried, with a hearty laugh. Hermione giggled, which got Viktor going even more, and before they knew it they were laughing as if the had seen the funniest thing in the world.

Hermione almost fell off the stool and probably would have hit her head if Viktor hadn't have caught her.

He pulled her up to stand next to him, but she fell forward into his chest. Hermione breathed deeply; she had never noticed how good he smelled before or how muscled his chest was. Viktor seemed to be in the same stupor as Hermione was; he couldn't lean away. Hermione looked up shyly at him, their faces just inches apart. He leaned forward a bit more so their noses where touching.

"Viktor," Hermione said breathily. He didn't respond, just brushed his lips against her soft ones. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, while Viktor let his hands trail up and down her body.

"We don't do that in here," the barkeeper called, "Please take it somewhere else."

The pair broke apart and shared a look before they grabbed each others hands and left the bar. Viktor led them to the small inn where he had been staying and they entered the hotel calmly, but as soon as they passed the front desk they set of at a run, tripping up the stairs as they went. Viktor swung the hotel room door open and locked it behind them.

**Tuesday, July 3****rd **

Hermione cracked her eyes open. Her tongue felt fuzzy, her head weighed a hundred pounds, she couldn't remember anything, and she was naked. She rolled to her side and saw Viktor lying next to her.

"Oh great." She groaned, as she tried to climb out of bed, but yesterday's events came crashing back to her and she fell back onto the bed.

Ron, that woman, drinking, Viktor, coming back here…

She groaned again, this time waking Viktor who opened his eyes, looked around and rubbed his face with his palms.

"I think-" Viktor began, then winced at how loud his voice sounded. "I don't think I can talk right now."

Hermione nodded, and then wished she hadn't as a wave of nausea swept over her. She looked around the room trying to focus her attention on something that would distract her from her churning stomach.

It was a nice hotel, there was no mistaking that. The walls were painted a rich brown, the four poster bed was covered in mounds of red pillows…it was beautiful if a bit rich for Hermione's taste. Although she did like the grandfather clock in the corner, it was carved with designs of trees and flowers.

As Hermione gazed at it she realized the time was 9:00. Good thing it wasn't-

"Tuesday!" Hermione cried, leaping out of bed and making Viktor cringe. She ran into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and hair, and transfigured her clothes from yesterday into a business suit. Before she left the bathroom she noticed a small shelve with potions on it. She rummaged through them, ignoring the cosmetic ones, until she found a hangover potion. She drank half and carried the rest to Viktor.

"Here," She said, "It helps."

He took it and looked at Hermione, "Did last night mean anything to you?"

Hermione was a bit taken back by the question, but quickly recomposed herself, "No, I don't think it did…we were both drunk and I was upset."

Viktor, looking relieved, nodded his head in agreement.

**Friday, August 3****rd**

Hermione was sitting on her couch at her apartment staring at the front page of the Daily Prophet, where there was a picture of Hermione and Viktor…snogging. The headline read:

**Hermione and Viktor? Just School Sweethearts?**

Hermione sighed…she should have known it was coming. In fact now that she thought about it, it was rather surprising that it had taken this long for it to be in the paper. That had been a month ago…

Hermione froze…a month ago…she was supposed to have had her period over a week ago. How could she have forgotten? She leapt up, pulled her wand out of her pocket and tugged the hem of her shirt up so she could see her stomach.

Hermione cleared her throat and muttered "_Veritas Gravidity" _

Her stomach began to glow gold, telling her it was positive

"Oh god." Hermione muttered, sliding down to the floor.

She, Hermione Jean Granger was pregnant.

**Saturday, August 4****th**

Hermione tapped her fingers impatiently as she waited for Viktor. She had told him to meet her at this café on Saturday because she had something important to tell him.

She took a sip of her tea, and looked at the clock.

The bell on the shop tinkled as Viktor entered, he saw Hermione and walked over to her, sitting in the chair across from her.

"Hello." He said.

"Hello," Hermione replied, "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

Viktor shook his head, "I thought you needed to tell me something?"

Hermione sighed and nodded, "Okay…I am pregnant."

Viktor stared blankly for a moment, before asking, "Are you sure? Did you go to St. Mungos?"

Hermione nodded, "They confirmed it this morning." Viktor looked half shell-shocked and half worried.

"I understand if you don't want to help raise the child." Hermione said quickly.

"I would never think of leaving you to raise it on your own, but…" Viktor trailed of, placing his hand on the table to show a simple silver band on his ring finger.

"Oh!" Hermione cried, raising her hand to her mouth. "I had no idea!"

Viktor snorted, "It's not your fault, I hardly made it obvious. Anyway it's arranged so neither of us really wants it."

"What about the article in the Daily Prophet?" Hermione asked, feeling awful.

Viktor laughed dryly, "She won't ask, she doesn't care what I do until the wedding."

"You sound so sure of yourself." Hermione said, nervously.

"I'm sorry that I can't completely help you with the child, but I can help with the expenses." Viktor said, sadly, "I will send money every month to help."

"I'm the one that should be apologizing." Hermione whispered, confused at how this whole mess had started.

"No, you shouldn't," Viktor said with a sigh, "I should leave."

Hermione nodded and watched him stand, and leave.

~Present day~

Hermione had finally reached the door to the Burrow and with a sinking feeling in her stomach, lifted her hand and knocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm really sorry about how long the update took…I was busy with school and then I got sick…actually I still am sick, but…

Anyway, updates should be faster for a while till I get back to school.

And finally a BIG thank you to DarkGarnetRose for betaing this chapter

**Sunday, August 5****th**

Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley calling for someone to get the door, then a thud and "Bloody hell!" The door swung open and revealed a flustered looking Ginny whose eyes widened when she realized that it was Hermione standing in front of her.

"'Mione!" she cried, oblivious to Hermione's flinch at her nickname. "Why haven't you been over to visit? And when did you plan to get together if you didn't come today? Why didn't you want to come today anyway?" There was the answer to the question of if Ron had told his family about their breakup, although Hermione still wondered how they hadn't figured it out from the article in the paper.

"Gin," Harry said, coming up behind her with an amused expression on his face. "Give her a minute and let her in the door first."

Ginny blushed and stepped back, "Sorry…But I haven't seen you in a month!"

Hermione smiled and entered, "It's fine Ginny" she reassured.

"Is it Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

"Yes Mum," Ginny called back, then turned to Hermione and said, "You should go see her, but come right back to the living room when you are done!"

Hermione nodded and followed the wonderful smells into the kitchen. "Hello Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said, breathing deeply.

Mrs. Weasley turned and gripped Hermione in a tight hug, "Hello dear! How are you? You look skinny! Are you eating enough?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes I'm eating just fine, and don't worry about me."

"Oh I try not to, but it just in my nature!" Mrs. Weasley said, brushing a lock of hair out of Hermione's face. "Now go see Ginny and the boys, they've been waiting all day!" Hermione nodded and went to the living room right after she grabbed a cookie from a plate of them.

Harry and Ginny sat on the couch whispering to each other, Charlie was sitting in an armchair nursing his foot (Hermione was guessing he had elicited the 'Bloody hell' heard earlier), and George was lying in another chair with his feet hooked over the back and his head resting on the floor. Bill and his family were on a vacation according to the letter Ginny had sent telling Hermione that 'you had better show up or else', Percy had been sent to America for a brief period of time to help with a magical mess, and Hermione didn't see Ron anywhere.

"Hello Hermione!" Charlie said, seeing her walk into the room, causing Ginny and Harry to look up.

"Come on and sit down!" Ginny insisted, gesturing to the spot on the couch next to her. Hermione obliged, passing in front of George, who looked up.

"Hello Hermione." He said before turning back to look at the wall again.

George wasn't quite the same after Fred's death in the War…at first he had holed up in his flat and kept the shop closed, but he eventually he had begun coming home on Sundays for family meals and reopened his shop, although he had hardly spoken to anyone. Then about two years ago he begun talking to people again, albeit short and brief, and then the final stage in his recovery was when he cracked a joke…and a smile. After that he had returned to the same old George…almost. He was a bit quieter and every once in a while he would seem a bit dazed…like he was right now.

"So," Ginny said, bouncing up and down in her seat, "You'll never guess what happened today at Quidditch practice!" Ginny had gone to try outs for a professional team, the HolyHead Harpies, after she had graduated from Hogwarts. She had made it on the team as a Chaser.

"What?" Hermione asked, trying to muster enthusiasm for Ginny's sake.

"Our coach wants us to upgrade to new brooms and…"

Hermione tuned out of the conversation, not out of disrespect, she just wouldn't understand half of what was being said. She looked around the room; it was still decorated as it had been when she first came here with books, pillows, pictures and other items strewn about covering up the walls and floor. The coffee table was hidden by papers and letters from days ago…in one pile Hermione saw the Daily Prophet with the article in it about her and Viktor. She pulled the paper out from underneath a letter from Bill to the top of the pile. Her movement caught the attention of Ginny and Harry.

"Doesn't that make you bloody mad?" Harry asked, waving his hand at the picture, "I mean anyone who thinks that's you is insane!"

Ginny nodded her head in agreement, "That person doesn't even have curly hair for pity's sake!"

Hermione picked the paper up for closer inspection and saw that the light in the bar had cast shadows on her and made her look like an entirely different person, who had black hair instead of brown. And Ginny was right; her hair looked straight in the picture.

"Well the truth-" Hermione said, figuring that they would find out anyway began to tell them.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. Charlie, George, and Harry all stood and raced to the kitchen, Ginny stood more slowly and smiled sympathetically at Hermione.

"Its okay 'Mione, we all know it wasn't you." Ginny said patting her on the back before following the boys into the kitchen.

Hermione sighed, _if only it wasn't. _

Mr. Weasley and Ron came into the room after everyone else; apparently they were working in Mr. Weasley's shed and hadn't noticed the time. Hermione ignored Ron, but greeted Mr. Weasley warmly.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," Hermione said, glad that Harry and Ginny had already filled the seats next to her so Ron couldn't.

"Nice to see you," He replied, filling his plate with food. "How is work going?"

"It feels kind of slow, really." Hermione said, picking at her food, "After the first few cases they start to blend together. And there haven't been any interesting ones recently. But how is retirement?" Mr. Weasley had retired a few months ago.

"Wonderful!" Mr. Weasley sighed.

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes, "You only say that because it gives you more time to tinker in your shed!"

"No! Of course that's not it!" Mr. Weasley said defensively.

Mrs. Weasley snorted and asked for Ron to pass the peas.

Hermione fidgeted nervously, now would be a good time to tell everyone, but she was so nervous. What if they got mad? What if they thought _she_ had cheated on _Ron_? She shook her head; she couldn't think about that…she just had to do it.

Hermione stood and cleared her throat, "I have something I need to tell everyone." All eyes focused on her and suddenly Hermione lost what courage she had mustered.

"Um…Well," she stuttered, not sure how to say it. The silence stretched out for a few moments before Ginny broke it.

"Just say it 'Mione!" Ginny said impatiently.

"All right," Hermione said unsure of herself, "I am…umm…Iampregnant!" she spat out.

"Say that again," Harry said encouragingly, "This time slower."

Hermione swallowed and choked out, "I am pregnant."

"Oh how wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley cried, jumping out of her seat. "We will need to plan a wedding for this coming month! Do you want a large ceremony? What about you Ron? Large or smaller?" Ginny, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, George, and Harry were all congratulating her, while Ron sat there looking dumbfounded.

"The father isn't Ron." Hermione stated, not sure how else to go about it. A silence fell, all eyes locked on Hermione like she had sprouted another head.

George was the first to break it by saying, "I knew it couldn't have been Ron! He doesn't have that kind of way with wom-"

"George!" Mrs. Weasley snapped, "Watch your mouth…you don't need to be nasty to your brother!"

"'Mione?" Ron said quietly, looking like he had been stabbed in the back. Serves him right, Hermione thought; ignoring his question.

"Who is the father then?" George asked.

"George!" Mrs. Wealsey cried again, "You don't just barge into someone's business like that!"

George grinned, "I do!"

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said exasperatedly, "help me out here."

"Listen to your mother George." Mr. Weasley stated seriously. Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath.

"To answer George's question; the father is Viktor Krum." Hermione said. She trusted everyone here enough to share that with them and know it wouldn't leave this room if she asked. George whistled and received a slap from Mrs. Weasley.

"Well I want you to know that we are behind you in this, even if you did cheat on my son and went and got pregnant with someone else!" Mrs. Weasley said, not realizing how uncomforting that sounded.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother and said, "What did Ron do? Because I know you wouldn't end it without a good reason."

"He probably didn't have to do anything…he is annoying enough." George said, earning another slap from Mrs. Weasley.

Even though it had been over a month Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes just thinking about what had happened, "I don't think I can talk about it right now, but he did do something unforgivable. You have to understand that the only reason I was…um…_with_ Viktor was because I was drunk, and I do _not_ get drunk."

"You slept with another woman, didn't you?" George asked Ron, sounding quite sure of him self.

"It's none of your bloody business!" Ron shouted, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Ron calm down this instant!" Mrs. Weasley commanded. Ron glared at his mother before standing and leaving the Burrow, slamming the door behind him. Mrs. Weasley shot Mr. Weasley a pointed look, which caused him to stand and go after Ron.

"Charlie, why don't you, Harry, and George go clean the broom shed?" Mrs. Weasley asked, gesturing towards the door.

"Sure." Charlie said, getting up and leaving with Harry.

"George?" Mrs. Weasley said, staring at him.

"You can hardly fit two people in that shed, they don't need another." George said. "Besides…didn't we clean it just last week?"

Ginny stood, grabbed George's shirt, and dragged him outside. A few choice curse words drifted back inside before they got out of hearing range. Hermione really wasn't sure who had done the swearing either.

"I am sorry for anything Ronald did, he can be a bit…insensitive at time," Mrs. Weasley said to the young witch. " You don't have to tell me unless you feel comfortable sharing it, but I would like to know so I can help you get through it, and I hope you know that you'll always have a place in this family…in a relationship or not."

"I don't know if I can talk about it right now, but he did sleep with another woman. Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said, feeling a lot calmer about this whole ordeal.

"You're welcome dear," Mrs. Weasley said, picking up a few stray crumbs that had ended up on the table. "I can not believe that my son would do that to his girlfriend. If you ever need to talk about anything, I'll be here."

Hermione nodded, "Okay…now we should probably go get them before the food gets cold." Mrs. Weasley stood and exited the room, returning a few moments later with everyone except Mr. Weasley and Ron. Which Hermione was thankful for…any thing that kept her from breaking down helped.

"Oh 'Mione," Ginny said, pulling her friend out of her chair for a hug, "I'm sorry about this mess, and hope you'll still talk to me; even if Ron is an arse."

"Of course I will still talk to you Ginny!" Hermione said, gesturing that Ginny should sit down and finish her dinner. "I will always be your friend, even if Ron did hurt me. But…how did you figure out what Ron did?"

"Um…" Ginny blushed and tugged on a lock of her hair. "George kinda dragged me towards where Dad and Ron were talking…It was George's fault Mum!" This was directed at Mrs. Weasley who had shot Ginny a suspicious look.

Harry came up next and looked shocked, "I can believe he did that to you! I don't know when I will be able to forgive him, but I will be here for you."

"Did you get dragged over to their conversation by George too?" Hermione asked smiling.

"'Course." Harry said smiling sheepishly.

"Blame everything on me, of course!" George grumbled, plopping down in his seat.

Ron and Mr. Weasley chose that moment to enter, but neither one said anything and Hermione watched as everyone sat down and began eating; Ginny and Harry shared secret looks over Hermione's shoulders, Charlie talked animatedly to his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nodded at what ever he was saying, George flicked his peas at various people across the table, and Ron looked down at his plate. Hermione sighed contentedly, she may not be able to forgive Ron right now, in fact she may never be able to forgive him for doing that, but now she realized that her life would go on and she would be fine. And someday…she would find someone else that she would give her trust to. Someday.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **And the mystery begins! I hope you enjoy. Thanks DarkGarnetRose for betaing, I'm glad you were 'mystified.' I think that's all…oh, one more thing; review please. 

**Monday, August 6****th**

It was Monday and Hermione was wondering what today would bring, Mondays always brought the most interesting cases. She came to her office and entered, walking to her desk to check her new cases. Each morning on her desk would be any new cases if any with all the information they had at that point. Today there was a small pile. Hermione picked up the stack and began flipping through them.

Millicent Bulstrode, land dispute against Jared Fallow.

Astoria Greengrass, heritage dispute against Daphne Greengrass.

Anthony Ramson, murder trial against George Weasley.

Patina-

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what she had read, she quickly flipped back to that one. She stared at it and reread it think that maybe she hadn't read it right the first time, but no it was the same each time, George Weasley, murder trial. Hermione sunk back into her chair…it couldn't be right! Hermione never claimed to have known George that well, but she knew he wasn't a murderer. She sat still for a moment, then jumped up and left her office. Sal was busy scribbling something down on a piece of paper, but Hermione didn't wait for her to finish.

"The case with George Weasley…when did this happen?" Hermione asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger I don't know…you'll want to go talk to Mr. Walker about that." Sal said, gesturing in the general direction of the head of the department's office.

Hermione didn't take the time to reply. She headed towards her boss's office brushing past a few people carrying stacks of books or a cup of something, till she got to his door. She lifted her hand to knock, when from behind her she heard a quiet voice,

"'Mione," Ron said, kicking the tiled floor, "Can we talk?"

Hermione whipped her head around and glared at him, "I thought I told you to never call me that again, and no we can't talk; I am busy." She wished, not for the first time that month that Ron didn't work at the Ministry.

"Please Hermione?" Ron said, looking desperate.

Hermione ignored his question and turned back to the door to knock.

"Come in!" Walker's voice said. Hermione opened the door and entered hoping Ron would be gone by the time she left.

"Hello Hermione!" Walker said taking his glasses of his head and resting them on him desk. Walker was a graying man who needed glasses for just about everything, was hard of hearing, and liked to ramble on and on, but he was good at his job.

"Nice to see you Sir." Hermione said, sitting when he pointed to a chair.

"You too." Walker said, "What brings you here?"

"The case on George Weasley…when did this happen?" Hermione asked, flapping the piece of paper around. She didn't even remember bringing it with her.

"I thought you would ask about that…and I want to apologize because one time I was in just the same spot as you," Walker said, settling back in his chair. "It was several years ago, I was still a lawyer…"

"I'm sorry Sir, but I need to know…am I defending George? Or working with Ramson?" Hermione asked, trying to sit still.

"Oh, you're working with George of course!" Walker said a bemused expression on his face, "Mr. Ramson has a lawyer…what was his name again? Oh yes! Dared Gratton…I think you'll remember him if you-"

"Oh I remember him just fine." Hermione said, thinking about him. He was from Italy and was very good at his job…Hermione had two trials against him…one she had lost (the only case she'd ever lost.) and the other one the accuser had dropped his case.

"Do you? Well good!" Walker said shuffling around a few papers on his desk, "Now back to that story I was telling you…I was on a case defending my best friend's sister and I personally felt she was guilty, but you see my friend begged me to get her out of trouble and I didn't have-"

"I'm sorry Sir, but I have to get to work on these cases." Hermione said standing.

"Oh, of course, don't let me stop you!" Walker said waving his hand towards the door. Hermione smiled and exited the office. She saw a shadow move out of the corner of her eye. Ron.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron said standing up from the ground where he must have been sitting.

"Why Ron? So you can tell me you didn't mean it again? Or so you can say that it wasn't what it looked like?" Hermione whispered fiercely, feeling an unpleasant tickle behind her eyes. "Or maybe you came up with something new this time?"

"I-I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry," Ron said, "I realized that I love you…and I never meant to hurt you."

"You love me?!" Hermione chocked out, furiously trying to stop the traitorous tears that were making tracks down her cheeks, "You do this to me, but you love me?"

"Yes 'Mione…I love you, and that was the biggest mistake of my life." Ron said taking a step towards her.

Hermione couldn't stop the tears which were now pouring down her face. She needed to get out of here, she needed to figure out why the man that said he loved her did this, she needed to figure out how a boy she had know since she was eleven had supposedly murdered someone. "Ronald I can't do this right now."

"Well when will you be able to do it? Tonight?" Ron asked, "I know I hurt you, but you won't even give me a chance to explain!"

Hermione spun on her heels and stalked to the fireplaces, Ron came skittering behind her. She grabbed a handful of Floo powder.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Diagon Alley!" Hermione called out stepping in the fireplace and throwing the powder down. She stepped out at the Leaky Cauldron. _Damn_, Hermione thought, she hadn't grabbed her notebook for taking notes when she found George. Oh well, she would just have to use her memory. Hopefully Ron decided he liked his job too much to follow her and get in trouble. Hermione went outside and tapped the brick, waiting as the arch appeared. She stepped through and sighed. She liked Diagon Alley, but sometimes, especially when you were trying to hide that you were crying, it was too busy. Hermione wiped her eyes one last time before heading to George's shop.

The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was hard to miss, being painted a bright blue, when all the other buildings there were dull grays and browns. It had been doing a steady business…still selling out of almost everything that last weekend before the Hogwarts express departed. Hermione entered the shop causing an alarm to go off, she shook her head. She still couldn't see how George could have committed a murder.

"Hey! If it isn't Hermione Granger herself!" Lee Jordan said, from where he was lounging behind the counter.

"Hello, Jordan. How have you been?" Hermione asked, walking up to the counter.

"Oh, you know, can't complain." Lee said, sitting up straighter. "You?"

"Fine." Hermione said, casting her eyes about the shop trying to find George. "Have you seen George?"

"'Nother one here to see him. Oh well, it's not as if someone would actually come to talk to me, is it?" Lee said bitterly, seeming genuinely upset. "He was by the fireworks last I checked."

"Thank you." Hermione said turning and heading to where she _thought_ the fireworks were at. She wasn't sure why Lee had gotten that upset. It wasn't as if he and she ever had talked that much to begin with. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts when she saw George talking to some little kids by a giant firework display.

"Your mum wouldn't be too happy about that, would she?" George was saying. The kids shook their heads and slunk away. George stood watching them with a small smirk on his face.

"Cute aren't they?" Hermione asked coming to stand beside him.

George turned towards her, startled at first, till he realized who she was, "Nah…just was thinking about what devious minds they've got in their little noggins." George turned around and began straightening the display, "What brings you here? Come to buy a Daydream Charm?"

"No. I came to…well to talk to you about your case. Seeing as I'm your lawyer." Hermione said, not sure what to expect.

George groaned quietly, "'Course, _you'd_ be the one."

"I'm sorry?!" Hermione asked, feeling slightly hurt.

"Well, this Ramson guy said that he would keep it confidential if I wanted, don't ask why, he just did. I said yes because I didn't want my Mum and Dad freaking out." George explained, "And if you're on the case…well I don't think you'll be able to keep it a secret, will you?"

Hermione pondered it for a moment before slowly saying, "I...I might be able to tell a _little_ white lie…but I won't lie outright. People _will _notice if we are together for long periods of time."

"We could tell them that you just can't stop seeing me." George said, winking.

Hermione snorted, "I said _little_ white lie not _big_, besides what would Angelina think about that?"

"Oh, she might want to join us!" George said, smirking.

Hermione looked up at the ceiling in exasperation, "George, please just suggest something that we can tell people."

"How about 'we were just doing some coupli-'" George said, grinning.

"How about I pick what our story is?" Hermione said, cutting off his, most likely inappropriate, sentence.

"Fine, if that's the way you feel about it." George said sticking his tongue out at her. Hermione chewed on her lip, thinking. She started grinning evilly.

"I don't like the look of the smirk." George said, sounding unconcerned.

"George, you and I are officially planning your wedding!" Hermione said.

"But we just met!" George said, feigning surprise.

"I meant for you and Angelina, you dope." Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Oh good, I was slightly worried that you thought I would just marry anyone!" George said, huffing in fake relief.

"I also was just kidding; you can't _pretend_ to marry someone." Hermione said, laughing.

"Actually," George said, suddenly serious. "I think that might be a good idea."

"You can't." Hermione stated, shocked that he would think that she was serious about that.

"Well, I just did, so there for, I can." George said, not really paying attention to his words. "But I think that would work…it would certainly stop anyone believing we were doing anything…_else_."

"I doubt that we need to go as far as you getting 'married' to quiet any talk!" Hermione insisted.

"Oh, I wouldn't be to sure." George said, waving his hand in the air in an 'I would know' gesture. "Besides it is _my_ decision if I marry Angelina,_ not_ yours."

"Fine!" Hermione said, throwing her hands up in defeat. "If that's the way you feel about it…"

"It is." George said positively.

"Okay…if you're sure." Hermione said. "But you have to promise that when this case is over that you will tell your family everything!"

"Promise." George said holding his hand out. Hermione shook it and hoped that this wouldn't all come crashing down later on.

"So are you actually going to go through with the marriage?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know…I mean I suppose if it was real I should have asked Angelina first." George said.

"Well, she put up with you this long I don't think she is going to care if you plan the wedding before you ask her." Hermione said.

"I'll think about it…she's out of the country from now until the beginning of October anyway." George said.

"Okay…I wondered why she wasn't at the last family dinner." Hermione said

"I have to get back to work…so meet me here on Thursday to 'plan'?" George asked.

"Alright…see you then." Hermione said, turning and walking back to the front of the store; she wanted to ask Lee something. "Jordan?"

"Oh, back are you?" Lee said moodily, handing a bag to a customer who had just paid.

"Yeah…um," Hermione stood there awkwardly not sure what to say exactly. "I wanted to…well…um…"

"Stutter?" Lee asked dryly.

"No," Hermione said, "I guess what I wanted to know was…how much you sell this for!" Hermione picked up the nearest product; some type of fake wand. That wasn't really what she had wanted to ask him; she wanted to know why he had gotten angry earlier, but she did know how to ask.

"Really?" Lee said skeptically. "We sell that for a sickle. But that's not really what you were going to ask, was it?"

"Yes!" Hermione said setting it and some money on the counter. Lee shrugged his shoulders and rung it up, handing Hermione some change.

"Thank you." Hermione said, turning and rushing out of there. Well, that went well. In the time she was in there she had managed to get one person angry and another married, not to mention that she now had a small bag with a fake wand that she didn't need. She should probably go back to her office now. Just as she reached the Leaky Cauldron a voice behind her called out,

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the know-it-all Mudblood!" Pansy Parkinson snapped, striding up next to Hermione.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, her patients running very thin with that old insult.

"Tsk, tsk," Pansy clucked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "Perhaps I won't tell you about it."

"About what?" Hermione said exasperatedly. "I need to get back to work, so anytime now might be nice!"

"Well, I _guess_ I'll tell you." Pansy said, looking around the street.

"Just tell me already, or else I'm going." Hermione said.

Pansy stared at her like she was from another planet, "Blaise was right about you in school when he said you're not that smart, you just read a lot."

Hermione took a deep breath, "I have to go, perhaps another time."

Pansy sniffed, "Fine, I won't tell you about your precious Weasley!" She turned and began walking away almost smugly. Hermione stiffened

"What one?" Hermione asked worriedly. If Pansy had seen her talking to George that wouldn't be good.

"Potter's friend, of course!" Pansy said haughtily, not turning around.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, her anger at him forgotten, in the chance that he was hurt. "What happened? Is he alright?"

Pansy finally turned back towards Hermione, "Oh yes! In fact he is better then alright…he just was headed back to the Ministry and stopped to tell me-"

"Do you spend all your time standing her watching people come and go?" Hermione said, upset that Ron had followed her. If he had gone into George's shop…

"I most certainly do not!" Pansy snapped, before taking a deep breath and continuing in a somewhat calm voice, "Anyway, your precious Weasley wouldn't stop rambling about being sure that you were cheating on him and he found something to get you to understand. I didn't get half of it, but I assumed you would." Hermione remained quiet in shock. He thought she was cheating on him when they were together? Where would he have _possibly_ gotten that idea?

"I've got to go, so ta-ta!" Pansy said turning away with a smirk firmly settled on her face.

Hermione turned and walked as calmly as possible back to the fireplaces in the Leaky Cauldron. She tossed a handful of Floo powder in and called, "Ministry of Magic." She stepped out into the lobby and turned to the hallway that led to her office. At every corner she would slow down and check to make sure Ron wasn't lingering around anywhere. She only relaxed when she was past Sal and in her office. Hermione sat in her chair and let the tears trickle down her face for the second time that day. She _hated _Mondays.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Alas, this is the last chapter to be posted before school starts again. Yippee. : | I plan to post once a week from now on…and yes; you have permission to yell at me if I don't. I do hope you enjoy and review.

**Tuesday, August 7****th**

Hermione huffed as she sat down on her couch. She had invited Ginny over for dinner; Tuesday was usually girl's night, but Hermione hadn't felt like going out. She had made a small meal that they could share and was just sitting down from that. Ginny, of course choose that moment to step out of the fireplace.

"Hey 'Mione!" She cried, plopping down next to Hermione.

"Hello." Hermione said tiredly.

"You okay?" Ginny asked leaning forward to look Hermione in the eye.

"Yeah, just tired; it feels almost bittersweet." Hermione said.

"I understand what you mean…I'm exhausted!" Ginny said, falling back into the couch. "I also know what you mean about being sad, although I'm probably more mad then sad, but I get how it must be for you."

"I feel so sad because I keep thinking; it's over between me and Ron. But I also keep thinking that because it happened now it hurt less then, say, if we had gotten married and _then _I found out." Hermione said looking hopefully at Ginny to see if she would understand.

"Yeah…that would suck!" Ginny said, grinning.

"It isn't funny Ginny!" Hermione whined, feeling a small smile creep along her face.

"I know, but…it is!" Ginny said, beginning to laugh. Hermione shook her head at her.

"We should eat before the food gets cold." Hermione said.

"Okay." Ginny giggled standing and practically skipping into the kitchen. Hermione followed shaking her head again. Ginny really needed some sleep.

"There's soup and grilled cheese." Hermione said sitting down at the table.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Ginny asked filling a bowl.

"I don't feel like it." Hermione said.

"Too bad…you need to eat." Ginny said setting the bowl down in front of Hermione, before filling another for herself.

"Fine." Hermione said spooning a bit of broth. They sat quietly for a few moments before Ginny started talking again.

"So, I think that Harry might ask me!" Ginny squealed, excitedly.

"Might ask you what?" Hermione asked, lost.

"To marry me of course!" Ginny cried standing and twirling around.

"Really?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Yes, because the other day he asked if I liked diamonds or not." Ginny said sitting again. "I said that I did, of course."

"Seems like if he was getting married to you he would already know if you liked diamonds or not." Hermione pointed out.

"How would you know?" Ginny snapped. "It's not as if you've had any experience in getting married."

"No, but I know that if you are going to get married to someone you should know a lot about that person." Hermione said trying to not offend Ginny.

"Well, _I_ know Harry very well and he knows me!" Ginny huffed turning away from Hermione.

"I'm sure you do Ginny." Hermione soothed. "I think you two would be perfect together. I really was just thinking aloud, that's all."

"Oh…okay." Ginny said turning back towards her. "Sorry, I overreacted."

"It's fine." Hermione said yawning.

"Oh, are you tired?" Ginny asked standing. "I can leave so you can get some rest."

"No…" Hermione said yawning again. "Let's talk about your wedding."

"Well, I don't really know if he is going to ask me." Ginny said trying to remain realistic.

"Of course he is going to ask you!" Hermione said, picking up a pad of paper and pencil that she always left on the table. "What time of year are you thinking?"

"Well…" Ginny said looking slightly uncomfortable. "I always imagined getting married outside in the autumn…with all the leaves red and gold.

"That would be amazing." Hermione nodded encouragingly. "How about early October?"

"Yes!" Ginny said excitedly. "I want the bridesmaids to have golden dresses and to carry bouquets of red and orange flowers! And…" Hermione wrote while Ginny talked about everything. She had quite the imagination; Hermione had always imagined getting married with simple whites and blacks. Of course she also always imagined Ron would be waiting at the end of the aisle and _that_ wasn't going to be happening.

"And what do you think about…never mind" Ginny said, looking down.

"No! What were you going to say?" Hermione said, setting her paper down.

"It's just Mum always talked about her wedding," Ginny said, still not meeting Hermione's eye. "She talked about how good looking Dad was…she wouldn't stop talking about him wearing a white suit. I pictured…well, I pictured Harry wearing a white one too and I hoped he would for our wedding."

"I'm sure he would if you asked!" Hermione said. "He would look good in it too!"

"I know." Ginny said blushing.

"I'll put that down." Hermione said picking her paper up again. "What about your dress?"

"I want to wear Mum's dress," Ginny said. "It's beautiful." Hermione felt a pang of jealousy and pain. She found her parents the first summer after the War and brought them home, giving them their memories back. That autumn an unknown person, most likely a former Death Eater set the Grangers house on fire one night. Neither survived. The fire wasn't stopped until there was nothing of any value left. This meant Hermione had neither parents nor any heirlooms.

"Are you okay 'Mione?" Ginny asked waving her hand in front of Hermione's face.

"Yeah," Hermione shook her head to clear it and wiped her eyes. "Just sleepy."

"You sure you don't want me to let you go to sleep?" Ginny asked worriedly. "You probably need more sleep know that you're…you know."

"Pregnant?" Hermione asked dryly. Ginny nodded. "I'm fine!"

"I think that I should just let you sleep." Ginny said standing. "You look exhausted!"

"Alright, you win." Hermione said standing and hugging Ginny. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Ginny said hugging back before walking to the fireplace and Flooing away.

Hermione picked up their dishes and began washing them. She wished that her and Ron's relationship hadn't ended the way it did. She felt as though they might not even be able to be friends again after his latest accusation. She also was mellow because she was thinking about her parents. Sure it happened three years ago, but it never hurt less. Hermione tried avoiding the matter most of the time, but every once in a while she would have a memory, or dream and the pain would hit her sharply. She dried the dishes and put them away, grabbing a dish cloth to wipe off the table. There were tears dripping off her cheeks, but she refused to acknowledge them. After all she _had_ decided she was done crying.

**Thursday, August 9****th**

Hermione walked briskly down the road at Diagon Alley. This time she remembered her notebook and pen. She walked past Flourish and Blotts, using all her willpower to not stop and look in the window. Filled with glorious books. Some of them with golden lettering down the side, some that looked as though they may fall apart at anytime, and some that were dull brown, but still filled with wonderful words. She shook her head and continued down the road. Hermione walked into George's shop, once again greeted by an alarm. George, who was talking to Lee, turned around to see her,

"Hello stranger." George said. "Come here often?"

"Too often I think." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, weren't you here just a few days ago?" Lee asked looking back and forth between George and her.

"Yes, I was." Hermione said slowly, hoping Lee wasn't getting any ideas.

"Well…" Lee turned towards George, "Don't do anything you'll regret, okay?" George opened his mouth as if to say something, but Hermione, not trusting him, cut him off,

"What _exactly_ do you think I came here for?" Hermione snapped.

"Knowing George, who knows?" Lee said turning back to his paperwork.

"She's here to help plan my wedding, mate." George said, giving him a pointed look.

"You're getting married?!" Lee cried, jumping out of his chair.

"Yeah." George said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me till now?!" Lee asked. Hermione was having trouble figuring out if he was happy or just angry.

"Well the thing is, is that Angelina doesn't even know yet." George said.

"So let me get this straight…you're getting married, but your future wife doesn't even know yet?" Lee asked, one eyebrow raised. "They only people who do know are you, your family, Granger, and just now me?"

"Close." George said, obviously uncomfortable.

"What do you mean close?!" Lee yelled.

"I think what he means is that you're right except for…his family doesn't know." Hermione said. Lee's eyes hardened.

"How dare you!" He snapped standing and stalking towards George. "You just assume that everyone will be fine with it, do you? That your dad will give his blessing? That she actually wants to marry you?" George sighed, and gestured for Hermione to not say anything.

"Look, Lee, you know about my case?" George asked. Lee nodded slowly. "Hermione is my lawyer for it, but I don't want my family to know that this happened. So she promised to keep quiet and that's the story we came up with."

"So you're not getting married?" Lee asked, visibly relaxing.

"Not right now, no." George said.

"But what happens if Angelina hears that you're planning your wedding?" Lee asked.

"Hopefully that doesn't happen." George said. "And if it does then we make something up."

"Oh." Lee said, looking sheepish.

"I sent you the signal for my case when I rubbed my neck. Why didn't you see it?" George asked.

"You did?" Lee asked. "I thought the signal for your case was this." Lee made a half a triangle with his fingers and placed one of his middle fingers across them, making an A. He then changed his fingers to form a circle.

"Hardly!" George said laughing. "If I remember correctly that was the signal we made up for when we were talking about you."

"Oh really!" Lee chuckled. "Because if I…"

Hermione watched them banter for a few moments, completely confused by it. She shook her head. Boys.

~Upstairs~

George and Hermione sat upstairs in George's kitchen. They had left Lee in charge of the store.

"So, do you want to start at the beginning?" Hermione asked, pen poised.

"Yeah…there's not that much to tell actually." George said, leaning back. "One morning this man came to my shop with a young girl. She must have been five. She ran all over the store picking up everything. The man, who I later learned was Mr. Ramson, stood next to me the whole time. He kept asking questions about safety, and if I had a wavier."

"What did you tell him?" Hermione asked, looking up briefly from her notebook to see George's eyes all glazed over.

"I told I would never put anything dangerous…well dangerous to an extent…on my shelves. And that he could technically sue me if someone got hurt off my property by one of my products. I didn't think he would take me that seriously." George said. "After the little girl picked out a few things they paid and left. I didn't hear anything for a week or so, but then a letter came stating that he had filled a lawsuit against me. For murdering his grandchild."

"What products did she buy?" Hermione asked, scribbling in the notebook.

"She left with an Extendable Ear, and a Pygmy Puff." George said. "I still can't believe she's dead. She was so little…Fred was young when he died too. It reminds me of him…"

"So, no products that seem particularly dangerous?" Hermione asked. She didn't want to hurt George, but she figured she would hurt him less by keep his attention on something other then his late twin.

"No…although…" George said looking thoughtful. "When Fred and I were creating the Ears we had an early model that moved around and tried to strangle us…but we worked that out of them…"

"Is it possibly a defect that could happen to any of them at any time?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so…it happened to all the ones we had made at that time, till we fixed it and destroyed all the duds." George said.

"Did you maybe not dispose of all the bad ones?" Hermione asked, and then wondered aloud, "Although how it would have made it this long and ended up in the bin with the new ones, no one knows."

"I seriously doubt it Hermione." George said flatly.

"So…all we have to go on is Mr. Ramson's story?" Hermione asked, although she knew the answer.

"Yeah…if we can believe him." George said.

"Did he tell you which product did it?" Hermione asked.

George stared at her blinking his eyes in a 'what do you think manner'.

"Right, dumb question." Hermione mumbled. "I think I need to pay Mr. Ramson a visit."

"So are you going there today?" George asked standing. "Because I need to get back to work…and I don't know if you want me to come or not."

"I don't think you coming will help matters any. Besides I don't know if he is busy today or not." Hermione said. "I'll send him a letter later."

"Okay…so you're sure you don't want to do what everyone is going to think we're doing before we tell them what we're really not doing so the don't know what we're doing, even though it's not what they think we're doing?" George said smirking.

"I lost you around the second 'doing'." Hermione said standing.

"Really? I got the Bookworm of Hogwarts confused?" George said, and then patted his shoulder, "Good job George!"

"You're so annoying." Hermione grumped, standing and walking back down to the shop.

~Back at Hermione's office~

Hermione dipped her best quill into her pot of ink and started writing.

_Dear Mr. Ramson,_

_I am the defendants lawyer on your lawsuit. I wish to sit down and hear your side of the story. If you are able Saturday the 11__th__ at 2:00 pm would work well for me._

_I am eager for your reply,_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement,_

_Hermione J. Granger._

Hermione sealed it and put it in her 'Outbox' for Sal to take to the Owlery.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Well, this chapter adds, considerably, to the mystery…I hope you enjoy! Review and tell me what you think…oh, and Pansy may seem a _bit_ ooc, but don't worry…it's not permanent. 

**Saturday, August 11****th**

Hermione had a court date today…Astoria's and Daphne's. She was Astoria's lawyer. Only because Draco Malfoy up and left Astoria…for a Half-blood (That had surprised everyone). He had left Astoria a small amount of money which she quickly spent on unimportant things and since she wouldn't (Or couldn't, Hermione wasn't sure which) get a job she became poor…an unthinkable thing for a Pureblood. Then, According to Astoria, a miracle happened; Astoria's parents died. In their will they had given Daphne their house, House-elves, and the smaller vault at Gringotts. Astoria had gotten the larger one. It seemed fair to Hermione, but Astoria made a comment about how 'she should have gotten the house because she didn't have a place to live ' and 'if she got the house she might as well get the House-elves as well', which caused Daphne to take it to court because 'my annoying little sister doesn't deserve _anything_'. Hermione would never understand some people. She shrugged her shoulders; after all she was getting paid for this. Not by Astoria of course. If Astoria had enough money to pay her own lawyer Hermione doubted that lawyer would be her.

So, here Hermione was sitting in a small room waiting to be called in. The Wizengamot had changed a bit over the years. It still had the accused sit in that ghastly chair in the center like some freak side show, but now that person had a lawyer who helped defend them and answered questions for them. The accuser, also, was required to come to court and have their lawyer tell their side of the story. Then the members of Wizengamots would vote and that would end the trial. These changes had actually been Hermione's suggestion, but her mention in the Daily Prophet when they announced the changes was 'A new lawyer suggested that we look at refreshing the way Wizengamots works'…that was it; a new lawyer. The Ministry didn't like sharing the glory with low down employees.

"Miss. Granger?" a female voice called out. Hermione stood and entered the room. Astoria was sitting in the chair in the center. Hermione took a deep breath and walked up to stand next to her.

"Remember what I said about keeping your temper in check." Hermione whispered to Astoria who snorted and rolled her eyes.

"The accuser Daphne Greengrass and her lawyer Penelope Languid." An official called out. Daphne stalked into the room and slumped in the small chair to the side of the room her lawyer taking up position beside her. "The accuser may speak first." Penelope stepped forward and began her spiel about how Daphne had decided that her sister had soiled the family name and didn't deserve anything from their parents. Hermione mostly ignored it…she already knew what Daphne was accusing. So Hermione let her mind wander.

Mr. Ramson had owled her back saying that that would be fine and giving her his address. She would have to hurry after this trial.

"The defendant may speak now." Hermione took a step forward and began.

"Astoria Greengrass _did _say a few words about perhaps getting more of their parent's fortune, but that was understandable. Her fiancée of two years, who she relied on for financial support, left her, she knew her sister couldn't help, and shortly after she got dealt another blow when her parents died."

"Excuse me, but they were Daphne's parents too; she went through the same thing." Penelope said haughtily.

"Yes, but Daphne is settled down and has her own business." Hermione said. "She wasn't relying on her parents sending her money every week." Penelope stepped back next to Daphne.

"As I was saying; it was understandable that Astoria mentioned that she need a place to live…she meant no ill will long term. She won't come and knock out windows or the like. All she asks is that Vault 234 is hers, as was originally stated in the Greengrass's will." Hermione finished her speech and stepped back. At this point, if the case was particularly difficult, there would be a fifteen minute break for the members to talk it over amongst themselves. Seeing as it was a basic routine case they overlooked that; which was fine with Hermione.

"Members of Wizengamots, you have heard both the accuser and the defendant's stories. All in favor of keeping the land and vaults divided up as the Greengrass's wished?" an official said. All but two hands went in the air. "All in favor of giving Daphne Greengrass all of the lands and vaults?" The last two hands went in the air. "The majority is clear; the will stays the same. Court dismissed." Hermione turned to shake Astoria's hand, but the witch was already out the door. Hermione shrugged her shoulders; oh well. Hermione said her quick good-byes and rushed to the Apparition point. She concentrated on the street name Mr. Ramson had given her, hoping it would be enough to go on. She turned and opened her eyes. The sign read Hatter St. Good she was at the right place. He had said last house on the street, can't miss it. They all said that. This time, however, it was true. Hermione got to the last house on that block and saw a huge, red-brick mansion, with a wrought iron fence. A gold plaque read Ramson. Hermione guessed this was it. She hurried up the walk and rung the door bell. A moment later the door swung open.

"I is Gladwin. You is Miss. Granger?" a House-elf asked

"Yes, I'm Granger, but you can call me Hermione." Hermione said.

"She tells you to call her Hermione like you is her equal? No, no, no!" Gladwin cried, turning to slam his head on the doorway.

"Gladwin! Never mind, call me Miss. Granger." Hermione said, quickly stepping in and closing the door to block him from hurting himself. As soon as she said that he could call her what he liked, Gladwin calmed down and carried on as if nothing had happened.

"Please, come this way Miss. Granger." He said walking (more like hopping) up a set of stairs. Hermione followed. At the top stood a man with grey hair, dull brown eyes, and a flat grey suit.

"Ahh, Miss. Granger, I presume?" Mr. Ramson said, holding out his hand.

"Yes, sir." Hermione said shaking his offered hand firmly.

"Please, come sit down." Mr. Ramson led Hermione into a large room with couches and chairs and gestured for her to take anyone of them.

Hermione sat in a soft chair by the window that overlooked a beautiful garden and watched as Mr. Ramson whispered something in Gladwin's ear, which caused Gladwin to Disapparate.

"So, you're here to tell me that I should forgive George Weasley for killing my granddaughter?" Mr. Ramson asked.

"I merely hoped to convince you that you needn't sue him. It could put him in Azkaban." Hermione said.

"As he rightly deserves too." Mr. Ramson said. "I have nothing against you or you're asking me questions about the…incident, but I will not drop the suit. George Weasley is dangerous and should be behind bars."

"I understand how you must feel, but George really is a nice person. Maybe if you talked to him?" Hermione asked.

Mr. Ramson remained silent. Gladwin scurried into the room, a tray with tea and scones wobbling back and forth in his hands.

"Thank you Gladwin just set it on the table." Mr. Ramson said, and then turned to Hermione, "Take whatever you like." Hermione nodded, but didn't touch anything.

"I will not change my mind about George Weasley Miss. Granger. He is a threat and threats need to be dealt with." Mr. Ramson said. "You might see it if you got rid of your personal walls."

"It's obvious that we won't be coming to an agreement, so let's drop George's innocence for now." Hermione said. "Can you tell me what product caused the accident?"

"It was that ghastly ear thing." Mr. Ramson said, pouring a cup of tea. "I entered her room and she was…" He turned away and wiped his eyes.

"Were you at her parent's house when this happened?" Hermione asked.

"Her father died during the War and her mother died shortly after giving birth." Mr. Ramson said taking a sip of his tea.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said. She had no idea this visit would bring up this many unpleasant memories for him.

Mr. Ramson shrugged, "I'm rather immune to the pain…it gets tiring to be sad, angry, and hurt all the time. You make a wall of types I suppose."

"I don't know if I can go against you in court…you're sure you won't consider talking to George?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I can tell good from bad, Miss. Granger." Mr. Ramson said taking another drink of his tea. "I will not drop the case." Hermione mentally screamed; why couldn't this poor old man give George a chance?

"I really wish you would try and talk-" Hermione got cut of.

"Miss. Granger, is there any other information you needed?" Mr. Ramson asked shortly, setting his cup (none to softly) on the tray.

"No, I think that is all," Hermione stood. "Thank you for your time and cooperation."

"Your welcome." Mr. Ramson said, turning to the window. Hermione took that as a dismissal. She rushed out of there as fast as she could. After taking a deep breath of air, Hermione knew where she had to go next.

~Parkinson Manor~

"So, let me get this straight…you came here to figure out what I knew about Anthony Ramson because…why?" Pansy asked. Hermione and Pansy were sitting in Pansy room. Hermione rather uncomfortably on a chair, Pansy all sprawled out on her bed with a facial on.

"Because I just need to know." Hermione said desperately.

"Hmm…what exactly do you want to know?" Pansy asked.

"Why is he alone in that house? And why might he be so…irritable?" Hermione didn't think that was the right word; he had seemed really rather friendly, but she couldn't explain his mood exactly without giving away too much information.

"I suppose I could tell you about him…but you'll owe me." Pansy said rolling over to her stomach.

"Okay…I think?" Hermione hoped whatever she 'owed' Pansy wouldn't be too awful.

"Well, he was married to a Pureblood. They had one son who, when he got older, worked at the Ministry as a…what was it again? Oh, I don't remember…it's not important. Anyway…their son, Samuel or someone, also got married to a Pureblood. She died after giving birth to their only child, Amelia. Samuel, I think that's his name, died in the War leaving the girl an orphan. Ramson, doddering old fool that he is, took her in and is raising her to this day…he _isn't_ alone in that house. I don't know where you got that idea." Pansy fluffed her hair.

Hermione barely covered her look of shock. She had forgotten! She had forgotten that no one, except a few people, knew that Mr. Ramson's granddaughter was dead. It was a good thing it was Pansy she was talking to. Pansy, who wouldn't notice if a hint at something else if it hit her in the face. Which Hermione had almost done.

"As for why he's irritable…how would I know? Maybe constipation?" Pansy giggled as if she had made some clever joke. Hermione sighed, she had hoped for this trip to be more worth her while.

"Although…" Pansy looked thoughtful.

"What?" Hermione cried, maybe too excitedly.

"My parents _insist_ I go and visit him at _least_ once a week. You know, in case he passes away and feels inclined to give some of his fortune to the girl that's been like another granddaughter to him. I don't see it happening though…I mean with Amelia and all-"

"Parkinson!" Hermione squeaked, trying not to shake the girl. "What is the point of this story?"

"Oh, yeah…so I was at his house this week having tea, when a House-elf comes in and whispers something in Ramson's ear. What ever it (Hermione ground her teeth together trying to not correct 'it' into 'him') said it made him get up and leave for what felt like an hour! But when he came back and apologized for being gone he said this; 'I just have a small issue in my basement…you know unidentified creature type thing.'" Pansy shrugged her shoulders. "Truth be told, I didn't _know_ at all, but being in a rich old man's will is being in a rich old man's will." Hermione really,_ really_ would never understand some people. "I can understand getting grumpy about some creature annoying you by living in your basement. Drive me completely insane, that would."

"Yes, well, thank you for your time Parkinson." Hermione stood.

"Just where do you think you are going?" Pansy smirked.

"Home?" Hermione said, almost asking.

"I don't think so, not yet, you haven't paid me back." Pansy grinned in delight.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, hoping she would be alive come tonight.

"Simple…set up a date between me and a Weasley." Pansy said. "Yes that's what I want, no I will not reconsider, and as for which one…that's up to you. Oh, just make sure it isn't Potter's friend."

"Well, if you don't want Ronald, that leaves Charlie…the rest are in relationships." Hermione said, hoping to deter her.

"I said I don't care." Pansy flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Charlie's fine."

"Why?" Hermione asked, not really expecting an answer.

"None of your business." Pansy snapped. "Just set it up."

"I'll try." Hermione said.

"You had better succeed." Pansy threatened.

"You know none of them will go for it." Hermione said, taking a few steps towards the door.

"Well, you had best get one of them to go for it." Pansy said. "Believe me, you won't want to be around if you don't."

"Why the bloody hell is it so important to you anyway?!" Hermione cried, surprising her self when she swore. "They're Blood traitors, aren't they? You shouldn't want to be with one of them."

"Get out of my house this instant!" Pansy yelled, leaping off her bed and grabbing her wand. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

Hermione backed up slowly, keeping an eye on Pansy's wand. As soon as she got out of the room Pansy slammed the door, a crack resonating throughout the house. Hermione shuddered and raced out of the mansion. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on. Ron was being a prick, Mr. Ramson was determined to sue George, Pansy didn't know Amelia was dead, and now this; Pansy wanting a date with a boy from a family Pansy use to think were Blood traitors. Hermione had to get to the bottom of things. Somehow.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks to DarkGarnetRose for betaing. After this chapter you may be a bit concerned that this fic isn't going to be Hermione/George…don't be. Review and enjoy.

**Sunday, August 12****th**

Hermione knocked loudly on the Weasley's door, hoping to be heard over the ruckus inside. She wasn't sure, exactly, what was going on, but there was lots of yelling, screaming, and various other noises. The door opened up and Hermione rushed in…to a scene of chaos.

George, Harry, and Charlie were chasing Teddy and Victoire around the living room, causing things to crash to the floor. Fleur was trying stop them, but she may have been making it worse…she was eight months pregnant and the Burrow wasn't exactly roomy. Mr. Weasley was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room reading the Daily Prophet, effectively blocking in Ginny, who had been trying to get out of the living room with little Dominique before she got woken up by all the noise. Of course it was too late now, and her screams added to the cacophony. Mrs. Weasley was alternating between talking to and hugging Percy, who was obviously trying to explain something to her. This meant that Ron had opened the door. Hermione turned back.

"Ronald." Hermione said.

"Hey." Ron replied.

Hermione looked around. Good, no one had noticed she was here yet.

"Come here." Hermione said walking back outside, trusting Ron to follow. Hermione stopped once she got to the end of the walk. She turned back to Ron, who had followed her out.

"What do you want? I thought you couldn't talk to me?" Ron said, more then a hint of hurt creeping into his voice.

"I never said I couldn't talk to you!" Hermione snapped. "I said I couldn't talk about it right then."

"Whatever." Ron mumbled.

"What was it that you were telling Pansy?" Hermione blurted out. She hadn't meant to ask like _that_.

Ron, however, seemed unfazed, "I was telling her that you would have to understand…I found something to help you realize why I did what I did."

"And what might that be?" Hermione asked cautiously. She couldn't take this if what Pansy said was true; that he thought Hermione had cheated on him when they were together

"The fact that you cheated too." Ron stated calmly.

"I most certainly did not! I don't even know where you would've gotten that idea!" Hermione cried.

"I saw you talking to Jordan; I'm not blind you know." Ron said, cocking his head at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"I saw you talking to Lee Jordan." Ron restated as if Hermione was dumb. "It was obvious that there was some tension between you two."

"There was nothing of the sort! I don't even know him! And even if I did cheat, which I didn't, what good would that do you?" Hermione asked. "I hardly see how me cheating would fix our relationship."

"You have to understand what I went through…you must have felt the same with Lee." Ron said, and then added, "Although I don't know why."

"I would've felt the same as you if I had done the same thing, maybe!" Hermione cried in anger. "Which I didn't!"

"Hermione, you don't have to lie to me." Ron said, acting like she was a small child.

"Your right Ron, I don't have to lie to you," Hermione said her voice suddenly calm and serious. She felt ill, but she needed to do this. "So I won't…I'm sick of you and _your_ lies…I'm done."

"Whaddaya mean 'done'." Ron asked, looking slightly pale.

"_What_ I mean is, I'm done," Hermione said, feeling a pain in her stomach. "Done with you and your lies, done trying to find it in my heart to forgive you…because I care about…that's the only reason I tried to forgive you…and maybe the only reason I can't."

"Fine, if that's how you feel!" Ron snapped, "I'm done with you too, done trying to _get _you to forgive me, done trying to tell you what it really was, and most_ certainly_ done with _your_ lies."

"I'm glad we came to an agreement." Hermione said, barely keeping her temper, and tears, in check. "Now if you'll excuse me; I came here to visit with my friends." She spun on her heels and stalked back inside.

"So, Percy met someone while in America, didn't you dear?" Mrs. Weasley said, smiling in delight at Percy who was sitting opposite her at the dinner table.

Percy blushed slightly, "I told you to not bring it up, Mum."

"Oh come on Perce…we want to here all about it!" George said.

"I just happened to make an acquaintance that is from England and was overseas on business like me. She is very nice, her name is Audrey Buletter, and that's all you need to know." Percy said, making it very clear that that was the end of it.

"That's the most boring story ever!" George cried in disappointment. "Now if you added some-"

"George, don't even go there…there are children present." Hermione said. "I mean besides you, that is." Ginny and Percy laughed at this.

"Hermione…" Ron began; making sure everyone was paying attention. Hermione thought that most of them were probably surprised that Ron was even addressing her. _She_ wasn't; she knew exactly what he was doing. "What were you doing at George's shop on a Monday during work hours? It's not like you to miss work." George swore softly.

"How do you know I was at George's shop, unless you weren't at work either?" Hermione shot back.

"It was my lunch break." Ron stated smugly.

"I knew there was a reason Fred and I always liked Gin the most." George said looking up at the ceiling.

"I was at George's shop because…" Hermione suddenly realized she was in trouble. Sure planning a wedding was feasible on the weekend or after work, but in the middle of a Monday? Everyone around the table was waiting intently. Except George…he was mouthing something. _I asked you? I asked you to come?_ Oh! _I asked you to come and help with something._

"I was there because George had asked me to come help him with something." Hermione said. "He said it was urgent."

"Yeah? And what was that?" Ron asked.

"It was to ask her if she could help plan my wedding." George spoke up.

"You're…you're getting…you-you're get-getting married?" Mrs. Weasley breathed.

"Yeah, Mum." George sighed. "Don't freak out." That's exactly what she did.

"Oh my goodness! It's been so long since the last one, I was worried, and I mean Charlie doesn't seem to attract women (Charlie broke in here with a 'Hey!'), Percy is always so busy, and it…" She seemed to run out of breath briefly, which opened up the conversation for questions.

"Why would you ask _Hermione _to help plan your wedding?" Ron asked.

"Every wedding needs ze women's touch, and if you want to surprise ze future wife by aving it all planned…" Fleur trailed off. Hermione was glad Bill had decided to marry that woman.

"Why did you have to tell her right then? I mean, couldn't you have waited until a more convenient time?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I just got so excited…I had to tell her then." George said, his voice sounding the opposite of excited. Mrs. Weasley, by that point, had gotten her breath back.

"Have you asked Angelina yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, I planned for it to be a surprise for when she got home." George said.

"Oh…I'm just so…I don't know!" Mrs. Weasley sighed in contentment.

"So, George, you're finally settling down, huh?" Ginny asked smirking. Almost everyone at the table covered their mouths, trying to hide their amusement at Ginny's joke.

"Who said anything about settling down?" George winked suggestively.

Mrs. Weasley and Fleur had stayed inside to finish the dishes, but had sent everyone else (Except the kids) outside. Everyone had decided to play Quidditch, but Hermione, Mr. Weasley, and Charlie declined. Mr. Weasley disappeared shortly after. Probably to his garage. Hermione was glad though. It left her alone with Charlie to ask about Pansy. Hermione disliked Pansy, in fact she may go as far as to say she hated her, but a deal was a deal. Hermione approached Charlie, who was sitting on a lawn chair studying an old broom that appeared to be falling apart.

"So, Charlie," Hermione said. She didn't know him much at all, but was pretty sure he wouldn't like this conversation too much. "Ever go on a blind date?"

"I try to avoid them." Charlie said. He pulled a piece of twine out of his pocket. "Why?"

"Oh, there's just this girl I know who would like a date, but she's too timid to ask her self." Hermione said picking at the straw end of the broom he held. Okay, so she wouldn't classify Pansy as 'timid', but she had to come up with a reason.

"I don't go for timid women." Charlie stated, tying the twine around the broom to hold on a fresh batch of straw where there was a bare spot.

"Oh, come on Charlie! Please?" Hermione begged. "Just once?"

Charlie pulled out his wand and muttered a spell, holding the straw on without the twine. He seemed to think about what Hermione said for a moment, "Who is she?"

"If you knew it wouldn't be a blind date." Hermione said.

"So, in other words, I hate or will hate her." Charlie said putting away his wand and untying the twine.

"I wouldn't say that!" Hermione said, hoping she could convince him.

"Of course _you _wouldn't, you're trying to get me to go out with her." Charlie snorted, standing.

"Please?" Hermione looked at him hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can." Charlie shrugged. "I don't like blind dates."

"Great!" Hermione threw her hands up in the air. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Why don't you ask Ron?" Charlie asked, sounding like he was extremely curious in the answer to _that_ question.

"She specifically said; no Ron." Hermione moaned.

"Well…you could ask George, I'm sure he would go." Charlie said. He picked the broom up and walked to the shed; disappearing for a moment, before returning to get his twine.

"He's practically married!" Hermione reminded him when he got close enough to hear again.

"I know…" Charlie said. "I guess you'll just have to apologize to this girl. Tell her she wouldn't like us anyway, that we're all ugly."

"I promised her!" Hermione threw her hands up in the air.

"You're not going to stop pestering me, are you?" Charlie asked, smiling slightly.

"No." Hermione sighed. "Not till I get her a date or your family banishes me for driving them insane…"

Charlie sighed, looked at Hermione, down at the ground, and back at Hermione. "Alright. I'll go for you."

"Oh thank you!" Hermione cried gripping him in a tight hug. A loud raucous wolf whistle sounded from above, causing both Hermione and Charlie to jump back and look up. George was floating above them on his broom grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't stop on my account!" George yelled down to them.

"You're always in the most inconvenient place at the most inconvenient time…you know that, right?" Charlie called back to George.

"Of course, wouldn't be right if I wasn't." George smirked. "Please, do carry on." He turned and flew back to where the others were playing Quidditch.

"He's so annoying sometimes, isn't he?" Hermione asked shaking her head at George's notions.

"Yeah…sometimes more then others." Charlie gave Hermione a pointed look and turned, walking back to the house. Hermione watched his retreating back. Had he just…flirted? And, a better question, why did the idea excite her?

"Did you enjoy that hug?" George's voice sounded next to Hermione, causing her to jump in the air.

"George! Don't do that!" Hermione cried, hand on her chest holding her heart in.

"But you enjoyed it, didn't you?" George said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You know, sometimes, a hug is just a hug." Hermione said.

"Oh sure, of course." George said, fake serious, nodding his head in agreement.

"I hugged him because I set him up on a date with a girl that I made a promise to! A girl that threatened me. I was overcome by joy that I wouldn't get hexed to the next country. Nothing more." Hermione said. "Why aren't you playing with the others anyway?"

"Well, Harry and Ginny are being all sappy and keep blabbering away, Ron and Perce got in a fight about some rule, and Bill went inside a _long_ time ago." George said. "Besides, there's too much going on down here."

"I'm exhausted and I need to go to work in the morning, so I'm going home to bed." Hermione said, choosing to ignore his comments.

"I can't come tonight, sorry." George said shrugging his shoulders.

Hermione slapped him. Not a light slap; she slapped him across the face. Hard. She blamed it on being tired, stressed out, confused, already hurt, and being sick of George's constant teasing. So she hugged Charlie? So what? And maybe she _had_ liked it…she wasn't sure yet. George didn't have to go and trample everything. Hermione didn't stick around to see his reaction; she raced into the Burrow, grabbed her things, and raced back out, this time in the front yard. She Apparated back to her apartment and dropped her belongings on the floor. She curled up in a ball on her couch and sighed. Why did she do that? It wasn't as if it was surprising…George always teased. She would have to find time tomorrow to apologize…she needed to see him anyway; to talk about her most recent findings. She let her mind wander back to _why_ she had slapped him. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if she'd done it because George's teasing had gotten _too_ close to the truth…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **This proved to be a very fun chapter to write…I hope you have as much fun reading it! Updates may or may not slow down for a while (I have some intense studying to do for school). Enjoy and review.

**Monday, August 13****th**

Hermione rushed past shoppers heading home for the night, shop keepers who had closed up and were doing the same, and people who came out at this time to start a night of drinking at pubs. She had been busy at work that morning and hadn't got out until seven, so she was trying to make it to George's shop before he locked up. She knew he would let her in anyway, but she didn't fancy standing in this street in the dark for long to wait for him to unlock the door. She was almost there when she bumped into a woman and her child.

"They're closed." The woman said, smiling apologetically. Hermione nodded her head and passed them running up to the door. She pushed on it hoping it would open. It did. Hermione tumbled into the shop, falling on her knees and just keeping her balance enough to not fall on her face.

She stood and called out, "George?"

"In the back!" George replied. Hermione walked into the back room where most of the testing went on.

George looked up from his work, "Oh, it's you."

"I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered. "I don't know what came over me…I didn't mean it."

"I may have the same hair as Ron, but you didn't need to take your anger at him out on me." George said not looking at her.

"I really am sorry, I was extremely upset and some times your teasing can be a bit taxing." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know." George sighed. "Maybe I got carried away…maybe. But I doubt it."

"Is that your form of an apology?" Hermione asked teasingly, glad he had forgiven her.

"You don't get much else." George said shrugging.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Hermione asked, looking at his face to see if she left a mark.

"No…you'd have to hit a bit harder then that." George said.

"I went to Mr. Ramson's house." Hermione said. "What does he have against you?"

"I really don't know." George said, sounding tired. "I've tried talking to him, but he won't see me."

"He seems nice enough…he was polite and kind." Hermione said.

"Kind?" George asked skeptically.

"Well, he does think you murdered his only grandchild." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, because I've had it in for the old man and was just waiting until he brought his grandkid in so I could give her a faulty product, so she would die." George said flatly.

"When you say it that way." Hermione muttered.

"I just don't get it…something is missing." George said, scratching his scalp absent mindedly.

"I feel that way about a lot of things recently." Hermione thought aloud.

"Like what?" George asked curiously.

"Like Ron, this case, Parkinson, and…well, yeah." Hermione said turning away from George.

"Well, Ron was always missing, so nothing new there. I don't know what Parkinson did, but she certainly wasn't all there at school. And the case is just messed up…but that's not all you were going to say, was it?" George asked.

"See!" Hermione cried. "That's why I hit you! You always stick your nose in where it doesn't belong. I obviously didn't say what ever I was going to say because I didn't want you to know, but you still ask about it like it was your business to find out what I was going to say even when it's not!"

"I lost you around the second 'didn't'." George said, mocking Hermione's comment from days ago.

"Alright, I'll stop now." Hermione said, taking his hint. "I've just been really stressed out lately."

"You know that's not good for the baby, don't you?" George asked.

"Not you too!" Hermione giggled. "Everyone keeps reminding me to do this or to not do that; it's getting quite annoying, really."

"Fine, I promise to not bring up the baby. Ever." George said dramatically.

"That's not what…oh, never mind." Hermione shook her head. "Anyway, Parkinson said that Mr. Ramson was talking about a creature in his basement, something they couldn't identify." George made a noncommittal noise and turned back to what he had been working on. He was leaning over a small flask; apparently a potion.

"What's it supposed to do?" Hermione asked.

"Make the drinker break out in colorful polka dots." George said, dropping in a leaf of something.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Why not?" George asked back.

"Because it's weird." Hermione replied.

"There's your answer to the first question." George said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I really need to get home and pack; I'm going to Spain for a case Wednesday."

"Goodnight…" George trailed off.

"I might be able to change you yet." Hermione said, referring to his lack of a crude comment.

"I was going to invite you to stay, but then you said you had to pack and I couldn't come up with a comeback that fast." George said. Hermione could tell he wasn't really paying attention; he was obviously wrapped up in the potion. She slowly crept from the room not wanting to disturb him anymore.

Hermione was staring into her closet trying to decided if she needed evening attire…it was a business trip, but one never knew; she might need to do some snooping at a party. Jared Fallow, who she was working for, _was _rich. He had been engaged to Millicent Bulstrode, but decided he was happier without her. Problem was they, as a couple, had bought a vacation home in Spain. Now they both insisted it was theirs. Hermione was quite positive that Millicent didn't pay anything, but she wanted to visit the house, look over the papers, and talk to Fallow. He didn't actually live in Spain, but he had taken up residence there for the past couple months and didn't seem inclined to come back to England. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and pulled her simple black dress out of her closet; she should take one just in case. She turned to deciding what shoes to take, when a small tap sounded on her window. She opened it and a petite grey owl flapped in, dropping a letter. Hermione broke the seal and read the swooping writing.

_Granger,_

_What day is the date between me and Weasley? I assume you actually asked? If you didn't you'd better get around to it…_

_Pansy Parkinson. _

Hermione rolled her eyes; what was this girl's problem? Hermione grabbed her pen and scrawled her answer.

_Parkinson,_

_I _did_ ask…although it took a lot of convincing. I haven't talked to him about what day he can get away from work…be patient. Also, he doesn't know he's going out with you, so…_

_Hermione Granger._

She sealed it and handed it to the owl, closing the window after it left. She turned back to her closet. Shoes. She was just leaning down to pick up a pair of flats, when another tap sounded on her window. She unlatched the window, this time a brown owl came in. Hermione opened the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you'll reconsider…I really don't want us to be done; I think we could work it out. Will you try?_

_Love,_

_Ron._

Hermione staggered to her bed. He wanted to try again…she wasn't sure if she did. She hoped to keep her friendship with Ron, maybe trust him enough to be comfortable in the same room again. But she was almost positive she could never have that kind of relationship with him again. He had been not only her significant other, but also one of her closest friends. And he had still felt the need to do that to her. She grabbed a fresh piece of paper.

_Ron,_

_I won't ever be able to trust you enough for that kind of relationship again…you hurt me. Not only as your girlfriend, but as your friend. I hope, someday, we will be friends again, but I can't try when I know it won't work._

_Hermione._

She put it in an envelope and gave it to the owl, standing by the window watching it fly away into the night. She sighed; she had loved Ron…a lot, but she decided it was time to move on. She knew she had to be careful though; she couldn't stand having her repairing heart being shattered.

**Tuesday, August 14****th**

Hermione had decided to talk to Charlie about his and Pansy's date. Charlie didn't work at the Ministry, but he had been giving lectures about dragons to the Department of Magical Creatures. He planned to return to Romania next week to study dragons more, so Hermione had to plan it sometime this week. Hermione worked until his lecture was supposed to end, and then rushed to the room where he had been lecturing. It was empty, except for Charlie and some young wizard asking Charlie something and gesturing widely with his hands. Hermione waited until they we're done and the young wizard had left.

"Hello Charlie." Hermione said walking up to stand by him.

"Oh, Hermione? I didn't expect to see you here." Charlie said as he tossed some of his presentation aids in a bag.

"I needed to ask you about the date." Hermione said.

"Date?" Charlie looked confused, almost worried.

"Yeah, the blind date." Hermione said.

"Oh, yeah." Charlie relaxed.

"What did-never mind." Hermione shook her head. "I wanted to know what day would work best for you."

"Hmm…probably Wednesday." Charlie said. "I can't go over the weekend; Mum wants me at home. And I would prefer to just get it over with."

"How do you know you won't have fun?" Hermione asked.

"It's a blind date." Charlie said. "Why does a person go on blind dates?"

"Point taken." Hermione said smiling. "I'll ask her tonight and owl you later, okay?"

"Okay." Charlie said smiling back. "Where the bloody hell did I leave that piece of paper?"

Hermione stooped down and grabbed a piece of paper off the ground, "This one?"

"Oh, so that's what happened to it." Charlie took it from Hermione. "Thanks."

"Yeah." Hermione turned and started walking towards the door.

"Hey, Hermione?" Charlie called.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked, turning around.

Charlie looked undecided and nervous, "Never mind."

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, taking a step back towards him.

"Fine." Charlie said, avoiding eye contact. "You should probably get back to work."

"Yeah." Hermione said.

Hermione was sitting in her living room waiting for an answer from Pansy about Wednesday. She was extremely tired and she had to go to Spain tomorrow. She wished Pansy would hurry up…Hermione had sent the letter several hours ago. Plenty of time to receive, respond, and send. Hermione was just about to give up and go to bed, when an owl swooped in through the open window. Hermione opened the letter and unconsciously noticed the owl hopping into her kitchen. She assumed it needed water.

_Granger,_

_Tomorrow? Really? Well, if it's the best you can do…_

_Parkinson._

Hermione grabbed her already written note for Charlie and went into the kitchen to find the owl. She had gotten no father then the doorway when a loud boom sounded and Hermione was blown back in to the living room. She hopped up off the floor and raced back into the kitchen, this time with her wand drawn. The room was completely empty, but there was a small fire flickering in the corner from the sparks of the explosion. Hermione quickly put it out and looked around the room for more. After she was sure there wasn't any, she noticed that the owl was gone…whether from fear or if it had got too close to whatever exploded, Hermione wasn't sure. She hoped the first one. None of the appliances were damaged or burnt in anyway…well, except the burn mark on the stove top, but that was Ron's fault. The explosion obviously wasn't big enough to do any real damage besides singe Hermione's skin…it seemed like a warning explosion. But surely no one had intentionally tried to blow Hermione up? It was possible that a person that had lost a case against her did it, but why would they waste their time trying to scare her? That had happened to Hermione before, but the attempt had been at her life…not to freak her out. Maybe this person, Hermione had decided it was a person not an accident, wanted to warn her, but didn't want her dead or didn't want to be suspected of killing her. Pansy had sent the owl…maybe she had attached something to him? But what motive would Pansy have for scaring Hermione? Unless it was some kind of sick joke. Hermione shuddered. She didn't want spend the night by herself here. She walked to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. She was about to throw it down and step in when she heard something behind her. She swung around and cast her eyes about desperately. The room looked empty, but she could have sworn she had heard a small pop. She didn't stick around to see if it came again; she called out Harry's address and threw down the powder.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. He had redone Grimmauld Place a few years ago, taking up permanent residence last year. It was still much the same, just a bit brighter.

Hermione struggled out of the fireplace and to his couch. "I'm sorry." She said.

"It's all right." Harry soothed. "What happened? And what are you holding?"

Hermione glanced down at her hand; she was still clutching Charlie's letter, but her grip was so tight it had crumpled in to a ball. Hermione, in spite of herself, laughed. "It's nothing."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly. "Maybe I should call Mrs. Weasley?"

"No! You'll just freak her out." Hermione said quickly. "I'm fine I swear."

"Okay…if you're sure." Harry leaned back.

"I was just at my apartment and an owl delivered a letter-"

"Is that what you're holding?" Harry asked.

"No…but that doesn't matter." Hermione said impatiently. "The owl went into the kitchen and a few minutes, after I had finished reading the letter, I followed. Then there was an explosion."

"Bloody hell!" Harry cried leaping up. "Are you alright?"

"Fine…it was a small one. I think it was meant as a warning." Hermione explained.

"From who? And you're sure it wasn't electrical?" Harry asked slowly sinking back down.

"I'm positive it wasn't electrical." Hermione said. "As for whom…I'm not sure. The letter was from Pansy Parkinson-"

"Parkinson!" Harry leapt up again. "That would explain it! Why did you get a letter from _her_?"

"That doesn't matter…business stuff." Hermione lied.

"She probably sent it just as an excuse to get an owl in your apartment." Harry said firmly.

"Maybe, but I really don't want to spend the night there by myself." Hermione said.

"You can sleep here." Harry said.

"Thanks." Hermione said, sighing.

"You know you're always welcome here." Harry said fondly.

"Could I ask for one more favor?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded "Can I use your writing desk and owl? I have a letter to write."

_Dear Charlie,_

_I did have you set up for a date on Wednesday with Pansy Parkinson, but I called it off. You are free! I decided that it would be insane to send you and her out together. For more reasons then one. I hope to see you before you have to leave for Romania._

_Hermione_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I love this chapter; you'll know what I mean after you read it. Enjoy and review. I love hearing your thoughts.

**Wednesday, August 15****th**

Spain was beautiful. Hermione was convinced. She was at Jared Fallow's house; it was on the east coast and overlooked the Mediterranean Sea. It was bright and early on Monday and Hermione was talking to Jared Fallow about who paid for their vacation home.

"It was all my money; she didn't pay a single thing." Fallow said sipping his wine. He had offered Hermione a glass, but she had politely declined. She didn't mention that she could drink any even if she wanted to, which she didn't; she had had enough trouble with alcohol for a year.

"And did she sign any of the homeowner's papers?" Hermione asked.

"Yes…no…maybe?" Fallow said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Where did your business transact?" Hermione asked, hoping she could get a look at the papers they had signed.

"Hanover's." Fallow said. "I can take you there if you'd like."

"Thank you, that would help." Hermione said, holding out her arm, assuming they were going to Apparate there.

"Don't you want to take brooms?" Fallow asked, looking up at the sky. "It's a lovely day for it."

"Oh, um…I-I don't fly." Hermione said. "What I mean is I would rather Apparate." She never much cared for flying, but that dislike turned to fear when the Order had escorted Harry to the Burrow and she had posed as one of the decoy Harrys. It had been horrific; flying through the dark, not sure if you would see anyone again.

Fallow sent here an odd look, but nodded his head and took her hand. Suddenly they were standing in front of a small brick building with a sign that read, Hanover's.

"Here it is." Fallow said. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" Hermione nodded and walked into the small building.

"Welcome to Hanover's, we'll take your information momentarily." A woman behind the front desk with a nasally voice said.

"Actually I'm here on urgent business." Hermione said walking up to the desk. "I wondered if I could see the paperwork on Jared Fallow and Millicent Bulstrode's new house."

"No one is allowed to look at those papers without authorization, you know, classified and all." The woman said, nodding her head like she had just let Hermione in on some big secret. Truth was Hermione had all ready know, she was just hoping that she wouldn't need to go through this whole process.

"I'm Hermione Jean Granger, Ministry of Magic, Department of Law." Hermione recited.

"Just let me check…" The woman said. She pulled out her wand and did a Background spell. "Everything is in order. The papers are filed in alphabetical order in the back. If you need anything just ask." Hermione nodded and walked into the back. It was a dingy place, dark and musty. Hermione walked through the aisle till she found 'Fallow, Jared'. She pulled it opened and began rifling through the papers. She was almost all the way to the back of the cabinet when she found it.

_Owner(s)/buyer(s)_

_Jared M. Fallow_

Hermione breathed out in relief; this made the whole case easier. She replaced the paper, walked back into the front, thanked the woman, and Apparated back to Fallow's house.

The scene that greeted her when she got there was quite surprising. Fallow was talking to a woman who was yelling back at him. The woman, although she had changed slightly over the years, was Millicent Bulstrode. Hermione's appearance startled both of them.

"Who's this?!" Bulstrode cried. "Is she your fun for the night?"

"No, this is Hermione Granger…you may know here; she said you went to school together." Jared explained.

"Granger?" Bulstrode stared suspiciously at her. "That girl Draco always made fun of?"

"The very same." Hermione said, hoping if she was polite they could avoid any bad feelings.

"Hmph." Bulstrode sniffed. "What's she doing here then if not that? And where's your girl for the night?"

"She's my lawyer. And whatever you think about me I haven't been with another woman since we broke up." Fallow said.

"You haven't?" Bulstrode asked, sounding hopeful.

"No." Fallow said looking directly at Bulstrode. Hermione shifted from one foot to the other; this was getting incredibly awkward.

"Jared…" Bulstrode whispered, taking two steps towards him.

"What?" Jared asked closing the rest of the distance. They locked eyes for a few moments longer, and then they fell into one another.

"Oh, Jared!" Bulstrode cried, tears streaming down her face. Hermione realized that she wouldn't be working on this case anymore, and she Apparted back to her hotel. She began to pack, roughly throwing things into her suitcase. She could have done it the magical way, but this was much more satisfying. She wanted to throw things. She felt her anger dissipate and be replaced by sadness. She didn't care about the case; she just didn't want to admit that she had imagined that happening between her and Ron several times. Before he claimed she cheated that is. Now all she wanted was to not be reminded of Ron, but it didn't look like she was going to get her wish this time either.

Hermione was sitting in her apartment on her couch. Harry and she had come here together when she got back from Spain; they had checked everything and put up wards, but Harry still insisted on spending the night. Hermione had then insisted that he take her bed…he didn't put up to much of a fight about that, but Hermione knew he only took it because she wouldn't stop annoying him till he did. She had said that she didn't mind sleeping on the couch…it wasn't true of course; she bloody hated sleeping on couches. That was why she was sitting up reading a book long after Harry had gone to bed. She felt her head bobbing and was about to put her book away and lay down, when an owl tapped on her window. Hermione sat up straight and watched the owl to see if it would leave, but it just kept tapping away. Hermione really didn't want to wake Harry, so she went to the window and opened it a crack. She pulled the letter away from the owl and slammed the window closed. The owl made an indignant hoot and flew off. Hermione's hand trembled slightly as she opened the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Parkinson?! I never had the pleasure of meeting her, but Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George have told me frightful tales. I can't believe you would do that to me! How was Spain? Ginny told me you came back this afternoon…what happened with the case? I will see you on Sunday…_

_Charlie_

Hermione smiled and wrote a reply she would send the next day.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I'm very sorry about the date; I realized that you two would kill each other within the first ten minutes. I'm sure that Fred and George exaggerated how bad Parkinson was...maybe. Spain was lovely...I would move there if I wasn't in love with England. The case ended rather suddenly after the accuser dropped his charges. He decided he was in love with the defendant. See you Sunday._

_Hermione._

**Sunday, August 19****th**

"We have an announcement." Ginny said standing up with Harry. Everyone was in the living room after dinner. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand and nodded encouragingly.

"Yes, well…Ginny and I are getting married." Harry said, looking slightly uncomfortable. A cheer went up around the room.

"I wondered when it would happen!" George said.

"Two?!" Mrs. Weasley cried. Hermione leaped up and hugged Ginny and Harry.

"Congratulations!" Hermione said. "Have you set a date?"

"October sixth." Ginny said smiling in excitement. Hermione took a step back. Mrs. Weasley came up and began talking about plans, but Hermione didn't listen. She turned and raced out of the house and stood in the summer breeze, letting it blow over her hot face.

"What's wrong?" George asked. Hermione didn't jump…she was too numb.

"Nothing…go back inside and talk to your sister." Hermione said turning away from him.

"Something's wrong." George said. Hermione wiped her eyes.

"No. There isn't." Hermione said flatly.

"Hermione…" George said sternly.

"They'll notice you left." Hermione said.

"I doubt it…they didn't notice that you did." George said, walking around to face her.

"Well, I'm not the brother of the future bride." Hermione snapped turning the other way.

"I'm not going to leave you alone till you tell me." George said.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you, so…" Hermione plopped down in the grass, breathing in deeply.

"Okay." George sat next to her. Hermione tried to pull her mind to something else, but it kept shoving its way to the front of her brain. She tried to hold in her tears, but the broke through. She tried to ignore George, but she found herself crying on his shoulder. She wasn't sure how long they sat there, but she was thankful George sat with her…it helped to have someone. She also was glad he didn't say anything; no comforting words, no quieting noise, and no jokes. Just a silent figure. Knees bent up, one arm around Hermione's back, the other rested on one of his knees, hanging relaxed.

"Hermione? George?" Mrs. Weasley called from the house. "Ginny wants to talk to you!"

Hermione stood and pulled out her wand, redoing her makeup and straightening her hair that had blown into a bird's nest.

"Thank you George…can you not mention it to anyone?" Hermione asked, sniffing one last time.

"Mention what?" George asked, standing and walking past Hermione into the house. Hermione felt a small smile creep on her face; who knew George was such a good comforter? She followed George into the house.

"Where were you two?" Mrs. Weasley was asking George. He looked briefly at Hermione.

"I was warm and needed air…Hermione came out to bring me back in." George said. He smirked. "We got distracted." Hermione rolled her eyes

"Yes, well, that's nice, I'm sure." Mrs. Weasley said not paying much attention. She turned away for a moment and George mouthed over her back to Hermione; _watch this._

"Yeah, and I drank a few bottles of Firewhiskey." George said.

"Did you?" Mrs. Weasley said, still not paying attention. She gestured for Ginny to come over.

"Yep, and I cast an illegal spell." George said nodding, a huge grin on his face. Hermione couldn't help herself; she was holding back a laugh behind her hand.

"What?!" Mrs. Weasley cried, snapping her head around. "George, if you really did that I will-"

"I didn't Mum, I didn't!" George said.

"You'd better hope so!" Mrs. Weasley said. She stormed off towards Mr. Weasley

"Hermione, do want to be the Maid of Honor?" Ginny asked as she approached.

"Of course!" Hermione said, faking enthusiasm.

"Great!" Ginny giggled. George looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay Gin?" He asked. "You don't giggle."

"Fine…couldn't be better!" Ginny said, still giggling slightly. She left George and Hermione standing together when Harry called her.

"What is wrong with her?" George asked.

"She is really happy and excited." Hermione said, watching Harry whisper something in Ginny's ear. "She's taking a big step in her life. Kind of like what you're _supposed_ to be doing."

"Who said I'm not?" George asked.

"_Are_ you going to ask Angelina?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know…maybe." George said, shrugging.

"Well, she's coming home in October, right?" Hermione asked. "You could ask her then…I don't know if your mum would ever forgive you if you didn't."

"Yeah." George said. He sounded upset.

**Friday, October 5****th**

Hermione sat in the living room at the Burrow rubbing her stomach. There was a small bump starting to form. She hadn't had much time to relax the past month; she had several large case, and lots of small ones, she had been helping Ginny plan for the wedding, and had several doctor's appointments. That left her with little to no time for herself or George's case. Not much else had happened. The wedding was tomorrow and Charlie was coming home from Romania for it. Hermione didn't dwell on the small thrill of excitement she got when she thought about seeing him again. After all, he hadn't ever said anything about the possibility of something. Angelina had also come home; she had come this morning. Mrs. Weasley had been hinting at George asking her all day. All the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were at the Burrow helping prepare for the next day. Hermione, personally, was preparing herself for tomorrow. Pretending to be happy, and hoping she could keep her mind on the present.

"What do you think, 'Mione?" Ginny asked coming down the stairs in a beautiful white wedding dress. It was an ivory white color, with thin straps and a long train.

"It's gorgeous!" Hermione said standing and hugging her friend. "But you'd better change back into your clothes…it's bad luck if Harry sees you before the wedding." Ginny nodded and climbed back up the stairs. Hermione sighed and leaned back into the couch. She could do this. She _would_ do this. For Ginny.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I dedicate this chapter to KimofDrac…she made me a wonderful trailer for this fic (Link is on my profile).

Also a big thank you to DarkGarnetRose; you're the best beta reader. Ever.

Review and enjoy!

**Saturday, October 6****th**

The wedding had actually gone well; Hermione made it through appearing happy and pleased. It was this part, the reception, which had her really concerned. She was standing at the entrance to the party; it was being held in a tent outside the Burrow, much like Fleur and Bill's. Hermione took one last deep breath and walked in. Ginny and Harry were standing hand in hand talking to well wishers and they appeared rather busy, so Hermione decided to visit them later. First she would find Charlie. She didn't want to admit that she wanted to dance with him, so she kept telling herself that it was because she should say hello to a friend.

"Hermione?" Charlie's voice came from behind her.

"Oh, hello…I was just coming to find you." Hermione said turning around, flustered.

"Do you want to dance?" Charlie asked rather suddenly.

"Sure." Hermione said stepping closer and taking his hand. They danced through three songs, talking and laughing the whole time. But around the fourth song Hermione felt eyes on her. She turned and, truthfully, expected to see Ron. But there was no one there.

"What are you looking at?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing." Hermione said, shaking her head. She turned back to face Charlie and saw, over his shoulder, George and Ginny watching her and Charlie intently. "I think your brother and sister are talking about us…if their faces are anything to go on."

Charlie spun them around so he was facing them. "Definitely. I know that look on George's face anywhere."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Who knows?" Charlie said smiling. "Knowing George, probably something inappropriate."

"Let's ask them to dance and see if we can get it out of them." Hermione said. Charlie nodded and danced them over to where Ginny and George stood.

"Dance?" Charlie asked, letting go of Hermione and offering his hand to his sister. Ginny laughed and took it. Hermione turned to George, but before she could ask he had swept her back on to the floor.

"Generally you ask before you start dancing!" Hermione said, laughing uncontrollably.

"You do? Oh well." George said shrugging his shoulders.

"So, what were you and Ginny talking about?" Hermione asked.

"She was trying to convince me to ask Angelina." George said.

"Did she?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah…actually she did." George said.

"Congratulations!" Hermione cried.

"She might not say yes." George pointed out.

"Of course she will!" Hermione said. George shrugged. They danced in silence for a few moments. Which was enough. Hermione's mind went to where she didn't want it to. She felt tears coming and a pain was ready to burst from her chest.

"Excuse me." Hermione whispered. She dropped George's hand and rushed out of the tent. She hoped no one besides George had seen her leave, but she didn't wait around to find out.

She Apparated to a quiet street. It was empty at this time of night…dark too. The only light came from the corner street light. She knew the road though; she had walked here her whole childhood. She walked to the third house. If you could call it that. The remains of Hermione's parent's house had been cleared away and in its place a shell of a new house was being built.

"Oh, Mum, Dad." Hermione cried, the breeze whipping her hair up. The scent of autumn was mixed in with the deceptively warm air. Three years ago to the day. The sixth of October. "I miss you so much. It's not fair…I'm pregnant, I have to figure out how to defend my friend who is accused of murder, and forgive my friend who broke my heart. All without you." Hermione sat down on the curb and let her pent up tears fall into the street. Memories flew through Hermione head; some soft and quiet like a whisper, some strong and loud like a hammer. All of them hurt. "Why!?" Hermione screamed into the night, and then whispered, "It's not fair."

"Life's not fair." George said, leaning up against the chain link fence surrounding the new house. Hermione jumped up a foot and whipped out her wand.

"Damnit!" Hermione screamed. "You're going to give me a heart attack. Now, leave me alone."

"I know what you feel like." George said taking a step closer.

"Do you?" Hermione snapped. "Do you really? I understand you lost Fred, but you still have your mum, dad, and, last time I checked, brothers and a sister."

"I didn't say I went through the exact same thing as you, but I understand how hard it is." George said.

"Wonderful…now leave me alone." Hermione said turning away.

"Isn't that what you said last time?" George asked.

"I don't remember saying 'wonderful' once." Hermione said.

"You're right, but I think I'll stay anyway." George said. "It's much too warm in that tent. If Angelina and I get married I have to make sure that she doesn't want the reception in that cursed place."

"George, I really want to be left alone." Hermione said.

"Okay, I'll shut up." George said, leaning back against the fence. It remained quiet, but Hermione saw light out of the tops of her eyes. She looked up and was greeted by the sight of a red rose. Silent fireworks. Hermione knew George was using his wand to create the images in the sky, but she didn't say anything. She watched the pictures; a dragon, another flower, a waterfall, an otter, a dual between two firework wizards. She remained silent, tears slipping down her face freely, ignoring everything except the colorful images in the sky and the pain behind her chest.

**Sunday, October 7****th**

Hermione opened her eyes. She was lying in her bed in her apartment. She rolled to her other side. She must have fallen asleep on the concrete walk at her parent's house. And George must have brought her home. She felt sick…she wasn't sure if it was morning sickness or residue of last night. She had to remember to thank George. After she slept more.

Hermione stretched her arms over her head…she felt so much better now. She stood and looked at the clock. She had slept well past noon; it was almost two. She grabbed a change of clothes and went to her bathroom to take a shower. She stood under the warm water for a good half an hour. After she had dressed, brushed out her hair, and made her bed, she turned to her dress from last night. It had a small tear in it and was horribly wrinkled and stained. Hermione cast a few spells on it till it looked brand new. She would have liked to visit Ginny and Harry and apologize, but she figured that they would rather be left alone. Besides, they went on their honeymoon in Paris, and Hermione doubted she had enough energy to Apparate that far right now. Instead she wrote a note.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_I'm so sorry about disappearing on your wedding night…I felt horribly sick and went home to lie down for twenty minutes…I guess I fell asleep. I hope you have fun in Paris and I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione. _

Now, she needed to eat something. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning at least. She walked to her kitchen and quickly fried an egg. She sat down at the table and noticed that an owl had delivered the Daily Prophet…her window must have been left opened. She began eating and reading. After she got to the second page she forgot about her egg.

_Last night magical fireworks were seen being set off in a Muggle dominated part of England. No witnesses have been found, but if you have any information please visit the Ministry and help us capture this menace_.

That was it. Hardly enough to lead to George or Hermione. Besides the front page was filled with news about Harry Potter marrying Ginny Weasley last night, and who would think one of Harry's best friends and one of Ginny's brothers would leave the wedding and set off fireworks? Hermione could almost laugh at the chance of them ever being found out. She finished her egg and washed her plate. She was going to head to George's shop, when someone knocked at her door. She sighed, but opened the door.

"Charlie!" Hermione cried, widening the door opening and stepping back to let him in.

He walked into her living room and said, "You didn't expect me to _not _come and see if you were alright after last night, did you?"

"Well, I wasn't aware that there was anything that happened last night to make me not alright." Hermione said closing the door and sitting down on the couch. "Sit."

Charlie did and said, "The anniversary of the night your parents died."

Hermione felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes, but she held them back. "It wasn't a big deal. I just headed home early because I felt unwell."

"Without saying goodbye?" Charlie asked skeptically.

"Well, you were dancing with Ginny and I didn't want to interrupt your conversation." Hermione said defensively.

"Hermione, that's no reason to not say goodbye." Charlie said.

"I'm really sorry Charlie, but I wasn't thinking clearly." Hermione said.

"So, the fact that it was the night your parent's passed away didn't bother you at all?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine." Hermione said, and then added, "Why did you wait till today to ask me about it?"

"Oh, umm, I-" Charlie seemed at a loss for words. "I guess I figured it would be better to bring it up after the wedding, but you had already left."

"Oh." Hermione said. That story sounded like rubbish to her, but she decided not to mention it.

It was close to seven and Hermione was at the door to George's shop. She had planned to come earlier, but Charlie and she had spent the afternoon together and then Hermione felt Charlie should stay for dinner especially because Mrs. Weasley had canceled the family dinner. So it was later then Hermione had planned.

Hermione pushed open the door and called his name, "George?"

"Yeah?" He said as he came walking out from farther back in the store.

"I wanted to thank you…for staying with me and making sure I got home." Hermione said.

"No problem; like I said before it was way too hot and stuffy in that tent." George said.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked. She was talking about how he had known where she was.

"I didn't; I just guessed right." George said.

"And how did Charlie know?" Hermione asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"It _might_ have been me that told him." George said, watching her face closely for a reaction.

"What business is it of his to know I was upset last night?" Hermione snapped, slightly irritated at him for telling.

"Don't try and pretend…everyone sees it; including Ron which is impressive." George said.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"It's obvious that you and Charlie fancy each other." George said, a small lopsided smile on his face.

Hermione blushed furiously, "I don't know what you're talking about."

George smirked at her discomfort, "You face tells me otherwise!"

"Well, what about you? Are you going to ask soon?" Hermione said, trying to give George a taste of his own medicine.

George's smile fell slightly, "I don't know. If I do it won't be for a while now, so if you see Mum tell her to settle down."

Hermione could tell he didn't want to remain on that subject so she said, "I think I need to visit Mr. Ramson's house again and see what I can find about the creature in the basement; it's the only lead we have."

"Do you honestly think that that has anything to do with the case?" George asked skeptically.

"No, but it's all I have at this point." Hermione said.

George sighed, "I know…it's worrying."

"I'm not letting you go to Azkaban for something you didn't do." Hermione said firmly.

George looked up at Hermione, his expression the most serious Hermione had ever seen on him, "Everything doesn't always work out the way you hope…or expect."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait…life got in the way with school and sick dogs (long story).

This is to Alli: That's exactly what this fic is going to be…and no, George isn't that excited, is he? ; )

**Monday, October 8****th**

Hermione stood gazing up at Ramson's house. Mansion was a better word; it had three floors, various towers, and a greenhouse sticking off one side. She took a deep breath and knocked. The sound seemed to break a spell of silence; Hermione hadn't even noticed the birds weren't singing until they started again.

"Miss. Granger?" Gladwin said, peering around the door. "Master Ramson wasn't expecting Miss."

"Could you let me in, please?" Hermione asked. Gladwin looked up and down the block and opened the door wider. Hermione had barely gotten through when he slammed it shut. "Is Mr. Ramson here?"

"Master Ramson went out, be back shortly." Gladwin said, nervously shifting. "Stay here till he returns."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I looked around his house." Hermione said.

"No!" Gladwin cried. He cast his eyes about, "Miss must stay here till Master returns."

"Oh, come on." Hermione said. "What am I going to find. He's not hiding something is he?"

"Of course not." Gladwin squeaked indignantly.

"Well, then why would he care if I looked around?" Hermione asked.

Gladwin gripped his head, "No."

"Let me look around the house." Hermione said encouragingly.

"Fine!" Gladwin moaned, still clutching his head.

Hermione left the entrance way and looked around. There was the stairway she had gone up last time, another stairway next to that one, this one leading down, and a few doors scattered around the room. She decided she should start downstairs because that was where the only suspicious thing seemed to be. Hermione put her foot on the first step. It creaked and there was a small bang. Hermione swallowed. She slowly went down the stairs. Each one creaked and with each creak came a bang and squeak. The noises got louder as she went down, but Hermione was pretty sure this had more to do with the fact that she was getting close to the thing making the noise, not because it was actually increasing its noise. She came to the door at the bottom of the stairs and reached for the doorknob.

"You won't want to go down there." A voice behind her said. Hermione turned around her heart pounding through her ribs.

"Mr. Ramson!" Hermione said. She looked at where she was and rushed up the stairs to stand beside him. "I just heard a noise and wondered what was down there."

"It's a nasty creature, what ever it is." Mr. Ramson said. "I wanted to kill it; you know just get rid of it, but the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures wants to deal with it in a more humane way. The actually wanted to send someone out here to study it and figure out it's natural environment, but I told them _this_ is it's environment."

"Is it…is it possible that that," Hermione gestured downward, "is what killed Amelia?"

"No." Mr. Ramson stated. "I know what, or in this case who, killed her."

"But even if George's product did kill her, you must know he didn't mean for it to happen?" Hermione said desperately.

"How do you know what he meant to happen?" Mr. Ramson said. "You should be careful; you could be the next to go."

"What would he gain be killing his lawyer?" Hermione asked, almost sarcastically.

Mr. Ramson didn't find it funny, "What would he gain be killing an innocent girl? Who knows what goes on in a sick mind like that?"

"When did the creature appear?" Hermione asked, trying to get the subject off George's sick mind.

Mr. Ramson shrugged, "Few months ago, I suppose."

"Have you ever seen it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Was his only reply.

"What did it look like?" Hermione prodded.

"I don't really think it concerns you." Mr. Ramson said pointedly.

"You're right; I'm sorry." Hermione said. "I actually came here to ask if you knew what happened to Amelia; I know it must hurt to think about, but if I can find that out then maybe I can figure out who is responsible and you can get the revenge you desire."

Mr. Ramson sighed, "I know who did it, but perhaps if I explain you will see too. For the first month or so she was fine, but one day I needed to pick up a few things from Diagon Alley. I figured she would be alright for a while so I went out. I returned an hour later and called her. She didn't come. I went to her room and opened the door; she-she was ly-lying on the floor wi-with that ear wrapped around her neck…sh-she was dead." Mr. Ramson pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose.

"Did you check to see if she had eaten or drunk anything while you were out?" Hermione asked.

"I asked Gladwin if she had asked for anything and he said she had had a glass of water, but nothing else." Mr. Ramson said.

"How long before you had come home did she drink it?" Hermione questioned.

"He said not five minutes." Mr. Ramson replied.

"So it would have had to be a very fast acting poison to kill-"

"And who, Miss Granger, who'd have gotten inside my house and poisoned my granddaughter?" Mr. Ramson said. Hermione pondered what he had said.

"I think," Hermione said, backing towards the door. "I think I might know." She turned and rushed out the door before Mr. Ramson could ask any questions. She needed to find a book and talk to George about her guess.

Hermione wasn't sure where she could find the book she needed; she certainly didn't have any books lying around her apartment about poisons. She looked at Flourish and Blotts already, but had no luck. She thought that, perhaps, she could find it at Malfoy Manor; it would be just the place for a nasty book about potions, but she didn't think the Malfoy's would open their doors for her. She wasn't too keen on going back to the place where she was tortured either. She had finally decided on Hogwarts. Since she couldn't Apparate onto the actually school grounds she Apparated to just beside the boundary. She then walked on foot to the castle. The repairs had gone on for a good year after the War, but had left the castle much the same as it had been when Hermione first stepped foot inside. She was glad; she dearly loved Hogwarts. Since it was close to the middle of the day most of the students where in the Great Hall eating lunch. Hermione traversed the familiar halls till she came to the library door. She hadn't been here in such a long time. She pushed the door opened and took in the room that she had, probably, spent the most time in when she was at Hogwarts.

"Hermione Granger?" Alicia Spinnet was sitting behind Madam Pince's old desk.

"Hello!" Hermione said. "Are you working at Hogwarts?"

"Librarian." Alicia said proudly.

"Really? I didn't see you as the book type." Hermione said.

Alicia shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't either, really. It just sort of happened. How's George Weasley? I miss him and Fred. Although I don't miss their products. The Headmistress is having quite the go of it this year."

"He's good. You should be glad; he's having trouble with his most recent invention." Hermione said, smiling, "I think he said something about polka dots.

Alicia laughed, "That sounds about right. What brings you here though?"

"I need to find a book on Potions…particularly dangerous Potions." Hermione said.

"It'll be in the Restricted Section if we have it." Alicia said gesturing towards the back. Hermione nodded and walked to the back of the library. She skimmed over the titles, looking for anything that might help. There was one; _Poison Potions: an A to Z guide for death in a bottle by Jonathan Cornish. _Hermione pulled it off the self and set the heavy thing down on a table. She wasn't sure where to start, so she started at the beginning. She skimmed through each section keeping her eyes out for a fast working potion. By the time she reached the letter N she had a headache and was sick of students staring at her. They would trickle in and do their work then trickle back out headed for class or dormitories. But if one of them saw her it would turn in to a whole big parade. They would stare at the War heroine and leave to get their friends, who had to see it themselves. Hermione tried her best to ignore it, but was happy when dinner came. She could concentrate again. She felt her eyelids droop and thought about calling it quits, but saw something on the next page.

_Quick Kill_

_This is excellent if you need someone gone…fast. It is guaranteed to kill within three minutes of swallowing. However it isn't very powerful; you have to have an extremely large dose to kill a full sized adult. Good for use on small creatures. _

Hermione guessed a child counted as a small creature. She wanted to see a list of the ingredients, but this book only had names and descriptions. She slapped the book shut and slid it back onto the self.

"It was nice to see you Alicia." Hermione said as she walked past.

"You too." Alicia called. "Say hello to George for me."

Hermione walked past the boundary in the dark and Apparated away.

Hermione tapped on George's door. He really needed to let her Apparate inside his store. It was dark and Hermione didn't like the way those witches were watching her. The door opened up and Hermione rushed in.

"I think you should let me Apparate directly into your shop." Hermione told George, who was closing the door.

"But then I can't enjoy scaring you by not opening the door." George said.

"Exactly." Hermione shuddered. "Besides it's getting cold; I don't fancy freezing myself to death."

"Who would?" George said, leading Hermione into the back of his shop. He was obviously still stumped by that potion.

"I think I might know who killed Amelia." Hermione said.

George swung around to face her, "Really? Who?"

"Pansy Parkinson." Hermione said proudly.

George didn't look too sure, "Why would she?"

"She wants to be in his will and she told me herself that she didn't stand much chance to get anything if Amelia was alive. She also pretended to not know that Amelia was dead." Hermione said excitedly. "One day when Ramson went out and left Amelia at home alone with his House-elf, Parkinson came over and made up some rubbish about visiting Amelia. She gave her a glass of water laced with Quick Kill and left. Amelia was dead before Ramson got home, and since Amelia had been playing with the Ear before Pansy wrapped it around her neck, making it look like that had killed her."

"What happened to the glass that had water in it?" George asked skeptically.

"Parkinson may be stupid, but she's not going to leave evidence like that lying around." Hermione explained.

"So, why didn't the House-elf tell Ramson that Parkinson had come over?" George asked.

"Maybe he did; maybe Ramson is so used to her visits he didn't think about it." Hermione said.

George shook his head, "As much as I want to believe you're right, I can't. There's just too much missing."

"Well, of course I have to do some more research, but it's a start." Hermione said. She was slightly hurt that he wasn't getting excited about her finds.

George just grunted.

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." George said.

"Oh, Alicia Spinnet says 'hi'" Hermione said. She wasn't sure what had jogged her memory enough to remember that.

"Where did you see her?" George asked curiously.

"She's the new Librarian at Hogwarts." Hermione said. She walked around the room. This was where all of George's inventing went on at. It was a fairly small room, with a table and a couple stools. There was things scattered all over; strewn across the floor, on the table, taking up a stool. There were also pictures on the wall. There was two of the Weasleys, all in a big group, Fred included. One was the picture that had appeared in the Daily Prophet of them in Egypt. The other was of them standing in front of the Burrow in the winter; the picture George and Fred where chasing the others around, pelting them with snowballs. There was another one of just Fred and George; they kept flicking each other. There was a picture of the Quidditch team at Hogwarts; Fred, George, Harry, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina, and Lee, who wasn't on the team, but commentated for most of their games. There was a picture of Ginny as a little girl on a toy broom being chased by Charlie. There was one of Bill, Fleur, Victoire, and Dominique. There was even one of Hogwarts castle, which surprised Hermione…till she looked closer and noticed that there were fireworks going off above it.

George was watching her, an amused expression on his face, "Like them?"

"I do." Hermione said, nodding to emphasize her point.

"Sorry there's not a picture of you up there." George said, turning to the table and gazing at the small bubbling cauldron.

"Oh, I don't care." Hermione said. "I was wondering why you don't have any pictures of you and Angelina."

"I do." George said, pointing to the Quidditch picture.

"Yes, but I meant _recent_ pictures." Hermione said.

"Because I don't, I guess." George said. He uncovered what Hermione had taken for a pile of clothes. It was actually a small cage with a few white mice running around in circles. George pulled one out and set it on the table. He filled a dish with water and dripped a bit of the potion into it, setting it in front of the mouse.

"Are you allowed to use mice as your test subjects?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah…the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures wanted to change the law that lets you, but the Minister was pretty firm on keeping it the way it is." George said. "Besides, I take good care of these mice…only lost one and that was because Lee accidentally forgot to feed them once." The mouse that was out of the cage scurried around the table until it hit the edge of the water dish. It climbed up and sniffed the water cautiously. When it had decided that it was safe to drink it sipped a bit then began washing its face with its paws. Hermione held her breath as polka dots slowly started appearing on its fur. Problem was they were grey, not colorful.

"Hmm." George mused. He placed the mouse back in the cage and covered it again. "I can't think of what I can add that will make them colorful."

"What about Farce Root?" Hermione asked.

"Tried that." George said.

"Happlie?" Hermione asked.

"Tried it." George said.

Hermione sighed, "Well, maybe I can find something in one of my books at home."

"Is that an invitation?" George asked, smirking cheekily. Hermione slapped him over the head with a stack of papers.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thanks to DarkGarnetRose.

Alli: It's definitely not that simple. : )

Tomorrow (Or today, or yesterday, or a year from now, depending on when you read this) is my birthday...reviewing would make my day. Enjoy!

**Tuesday, October 9****th**

Hermione had an insane day; she had had several reports to finish and was interrupted by a newer lawyer who needed help with a case. She had just got off work and was walking up to Parkinson's door. She was here to ask Pansy a few questions.

She also wanted to do some research on a few things that day. She knocked on the door. A House-elf opened the door and let her in, "Mistress Parkinson is with someone at the moment, but you may see her after." The House-elf nodded as if that settled it and Disapparated. A voice inside Hermione's head told her not to eavesdrop, but she ignored it. She snuck to the doorway leading to the next room and listened.

"-It?" Pansy was saying.

"Because, I can't trust anyone else…I can trust you can't I?" Mr. Ramson's voice said. Hermione wasn't really surprised; it sounded as if, from what Parkinson said, they saw a lot of each other.

"Of course!" Pansy snapped. "I just figured you could get one of your House-elves to do it…like last time."

"I don't want to risk it." Mr. Ramson replied. "Besides, you provided an excellent distraction last time."

Pansy snorted, "Fine. I'll do it soon."

"Good." Mr. Ramson said, his voice getting louder. Hermione had the sudden feeling that she shouldn't be seen. She cast her eyes about for a hiding place, but the entrance was sparsely decorated. Hearing footsteps getting closer Hermione did the only thing she could think of; she opened the front door and dived into a shrub. It was most uncomfortable, and she was positive she broke her finger. Mr. Ramson exited the mansion and looked around.

"Did your House-elf leave the door open when I came?"

Pansy walked out and looked around, "I guess…those elves can be so incompetent sometimes…" Mr. Ramson nodded and Disapparated, leaving Pansy ranting to herself. Hermione remained crouched in the bush until Pansy went back inside, slamming the door behind her. Hermione half stood and, still bent in half, she crept out of the bush and Apparated. She didn't want Pansy to suspect her of leaving the door open and thought it best to get out of there as fast as she could.

She appeared at Flourish and Blotts. Ginny had agreed to meet here for their night together. Hermione was slightly nervous; she wanted to apologize for the wedding night. She was also here because she needed to look up a few things…to be exact she wanted to look for the recipe for Quick Kill and to see if she could find something that would help George with his potion.

"'Mione!" Ginny called from down the street. She raced to her friend and hugged her tightly.

"How was the trip?" Hermione asked.

"Wonderful!" Ginny said. "Harry and I decided to live at Grimmauld Place; I think Harry has an attachment to it, but I don't mind."

"Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry about your reception." Hermione said. "I didn't want to run out on you like that."

"Oh, that." Ginny said, waving her hand. "I understand…George explained."

"He did?" Hermione asked. She was a bit hurt; she hadn't specifically told George _not_ to tell Ginny, but she had hoped he would have enough sense to not bring it up.

"Yeah, he explained that you felt sick and you where tired. He told me you thought it was from being stressed." Ginny said. Her expression changed to one of seriousness, "You have to take it easy."

"Oh, of course." Hermione nodded. She silently sent a thank you to George.

"Let's go inside. I'm freezing!" Ginny said, pulling open the door to the bookshop. Hermione followed her in and breathed deeply; she loved this store.

"So, what are we looking for?" Ginny asked.

"I need a potion recipe and I want to find some information about potion ingredients." Hermione said. "Why don't you look for an ingredient that can alter the color of things?"

Ginny nodded and headed off in one direction. Hermione browsed over shelf after shelf for a good hour. She was about to find Ginny and go get something to eat, when she saw a book with the title, _101 potions and their recipes by_ _Jonathan Cornish._ It was the same author as the book at Hogwarts. Hermione pulled it of the self and flipped through it. There is was; Quick Kill. Hermione skimmed the list of ingredients; there didn't appear to be anything hard to come by except…there!

_1 Basilisk fang (Grated)_

There was only one place where Hermione knew there was a Basilisk…of course just because it was the only place she _knew _didn't mean it was the only place. Hermione slapped the book shut in frustration. She could go to Hogwarts and look, but she wasn't a Parselmouth and Harry had lost his ability to use it after the War, although Hermione guessed he would be able to open the Chamber…Ron had opened it before. Which posed another question; how would Pansy Parkinson get down there? There was no way Pansy was a Parselmouth. Hermione placed the book back on the self and felt ready to scream; anytime she made progress she was thrown something that didn't have a place.

"Hey, Hermione?" Ginny called. Hermione walked over to where Ginny was standing. She had a small book in her hands and was pointing to something on the page. It was a picture of a cup of some clear, thick looking liquid.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Dragon's salvia." Ginny said. "It says here that it can be used to change the color of just about anything."

"Well, that's wonderful, but where am I going to get that?" Hermione asked. She didn't mean to be short with Ginny; she was just upset at hitting a dead end.

Ginny stared at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione snapped, irritably.

"Hermione aren't you forgetting something?" Ginny asked, smiling slightly.

Hermione thought about it for a moment and blushed, "Would he send me some?"

Ginny smirked and placed the book back on the self, "Charlie? Of course he will send _you _some."

"Ginny!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Now, can we go get some food?" Ginny said desperately.

Hermione was at her apartment sitting at her writing desk. She pondered for a moment, then dipped her quill in her ink pot and wrote,

_Dear Charlie,_

_How is work going? I have a favor to ask…could you send me Dragon salvia? I know it's a strange request, but I need it to help a friend. I could use as much as you can send. I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Hermione sealed it and set it aside, picking up a clean piece of parchment,

_Dear Harry,_

_I hate to bother you, but could you help me with something tomorrow? I wouldn't ask except you're the only one I know who can help. Meet me at Hogwarts at 2 if you can. _

_Love,_

_Hermione._

It was times like this, when Hermione was exhausted and it was horribly cold and windy outside, that she wished she had an owl. She sighed. She could have bought one, but she wasn't sure how Crookshanks would take it, so she had put it off. Well, she was paying for it now. She bundled up and Apparated to the nearest owl post office. She gave them the letters and paid. She left the warmth of the building and looked around; most of the leaves were already gone, lying on the ground, curling up and turning brown. Hermione walked slowly down the road. It seemed like years since the beginning of the summer; when she had got drunk and met Viktor. The Healer that Hermione had been seeing had told her that in about a month they would be able to determine the sex of the baby. Hermione would be lying if she said she wasn't excited…she also would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. Hermione went around the corner and approached her building. There was a figure in a dark red cloak standing by the door. They had their wand out, but they were just twirling it in their hands, not doing anything threatening. Still, Hermione felt apprehensive as she got closer. She reached the door and was about to pull it open when the figure moved suddenly. Hermione's first instinct was to reach for her wand, but she found it wasn't in her pocket. She glanced around in confusion and looked towards the figure. They were holding, not only their wand, but hers as well.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked quietly. The figure didn't answer; they lifted their wand and pressed it against Hermione's throat. Hermione swallowed. The figure stood watching her face for a few moments longer, and then lowered their wand. They walked into the street and turned to face Hermione. They dropped Hermione's wand and Disapparated. Hermione walked cautiously into the street and picked up her wand. That was a warning. It wasn't a question anymore. Someone was threatening Hermione.

**Wednesday, October 10****th**

Hermione and Harry were walking along the corridors of Hogwarts. Hermione had come earlier then Harry and had talked to Professor McGonagall about going in to the Chamber of Secrets. McGonagall had agreed to let her enter them, as long as no students found out about it. Harry had arrived shortly after that.

"So, why, exactly, do you want to go into the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked. He pushed open the door to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"I need to look at something." Hermione said. Harry sent her a look; he had already told her to not expect too much, as he wasn't sure if he would be able to open it. He stood in front of the sink and hissed something. The tunnel opened. After tying a rope on to the adjacent sink so they could get back up, Harry, looking faintly surprised, climbed in. Hermione took a deep breath and climbed in after him. They walked to the door and Harry hissed again. The door rumbled open.

"I guess it's not all gone." Harry said dejectedly.

"Ron could memorize the words to open this door…it's not part of Voldemort." Hermione assured. "You can wait here, I'll be back shortly." Harry just nodded, looking depressed. Hermione walked past him and followed the passage till she emerged into the Chamber. There was the skeleton…it was slowly breaking down. Hermione approached and peered in the mouth. She remembered that night perfectly; her best friend had kissed her for the first time in this room that night. She recalled how they had left exactly three fangs down here. And now there was only two. Hermione's breathing picked up. She turned and rushed back towards the entrance. Harry looked up when she entered.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked as he climbed the rope.

"Yeah." Hermione said, following him up.

"I don't really know why the Chamber is so popular recently." Harry said, watching as the sink went back into place.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Well, about two months ago George asked me to open it for him." Harry said. "He said he needed to get something down there."

Hermione felt her heart stop for a second, "Did you open it for him?"

"'Course." Harry said. "Why?"

The world tipped slightly; George had gone down there a few months ago…Amelia died a couple months ago…she died quickly…you need a Basilisk fang to make a potion that could act that quickly…there was a fang missing. Hermione thought she was going to be sick.

"Why?" Harry repeated his question, looking concerned.

"No reason." Hermione lied. "Let's go."

Hermione paced her living room. She was stressed and upset. She now knew someone was threatening her, it was very likely that Amelia had been killed with that potion, and George might not be as innocent as she thought. She remembered when they were in school at Hogwarts; sure George and Fred were rule-breakers, but they where never mean…they teased. They might have been a bit mean to Malfoy, but he deserved it. And Hermione knew they had comforted several little kids over their years there. They seemed like those people that you couldn't _not_ like…as much as you wanted to. Hermione groaned. She turned to start pacing in the opposite direction and saw an owl sitting at her window. She walked cautiously up to her window and cracked it open; taking the small package it held. The owl, much to Hermione's relief, flew off as soon as she had taken its burden. Hermione ripped the brown paper off the box and a note fell out.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I don't know why you needed this, but here you go. It wasn't easy to get…I almost lost an arm. Work's going good…Norberta (You remember her?) found herself a mate and is doing well. I hope to see you soon too._

_Love,_

_Charlie._

Hermione ignored the thrill she got from him signing the letter 'love', and examined the flask with a sticky white substance in it. She sighed. She wasn't sure if she would be giving this to George tomorrow. It depended on his response to what she found. She hoped he wasn't guilty…even if only for Mrs. Weasley's sake. Hermione could just picture it heading the Daily Prophet; 'Mrs. Molly Weasley gone insane after son found guilty for murder.' Hermione set the note and flask down and began pacing again.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Thanks to DarkGarnetRose as always. I'm really sorry about the cliffhanger ending to this chapter…it was getting to long, so I had to split it into two parts. Enjoy and review.

**Thursday, October 11****th**

Hermione went through her day at work in a daze. She didn't get much done and after she spilled her ink pot on her report for the fifth time that day, she gave up and headed home early. She stopped at her apartment only briefly to pick up the Dragon's saliva and to change out of her suit. She Apparated to Diagon Alley and walked to George's shop, still in a daze. Hermione pushed open the door to his shop and, ignoring Lee's greetings, went straight to the back. George was leaning over the potion, deep in thought.

"George." Hermione stated flatly.

George turned and took in Hermione's dull expression, "What's wrong?"

"Have you been lying to me?" Hermione said.

"What-"

"Have you been lying to me?!" Hermione snapped again.

"No." George said, straightening up.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"What are you going on about?" George asked.

"You've been acting like you're innocent, but are you really?" Hermione asked,

George furrowed his brow, "Innocent? Of course. What makes you ask that?"

"Amelia died five minutes before Ramson returned. A potion that would work that fast has to be made with Basilisk venom. One of the fangs that Ron and I left in the Chamber is gone. Harry tells me you went down there a few months ago." Hermione said, her hope all but gone. "Are you telling me Harry lied and you didn't go down there?"

"No, I went down there, but-" George began.

"I don't want to hear it!" Hermione cried, tears threatening to overflow. "You lied to me! And you killed an innocent little girl!"

George's eyes hardened, "Look, little Miss. Know-It-All, I hate to break it to you, but you don't know everything."

Hermione struggled to not lash out at him, "Then tell me. Tell me what were you doing in the Chamber of Secrets?"

George mumbled something.

"What did you say? You need to speak more clearly." Hermione snapped. Her emotions were one jumbled mess and she couldn't sort anything out.

"I said 'apologizing'." George repeated.

"You were down there…apologizing?" Hermione asked skeptically. "To what? The Basilisk's bones?"

"Oh, I wouldn't expect you to understand…if it doesn't follow the rules given in the book it must be wrong." George spat.

Hermione failed at holding back her anger this time, "I hate you!" Those three words sat heavily in the air, stifling Hermione. She opened her mouth to take the words back, "I didn't-"

George had recoiled slightly, but quickly recomposed himself, "The feeling is more then mutual!" He stormed past Hermione and up his stairs. Hermione stood in silence. George slammed a door upstairs and Hermione began crying. She hadn't meant to say that. She should have listened. She should have done a lot of things and she didn't. The pain was threatening to break her ribs and she made the mistake of looking up at George's wall. There, right between the photo of Hogwarts and the picture of Fred and George, was a picture of Hermione and Charlie, dancing at Harry and Ginny's wedding reception, smiling and laughing. Hermione slid to the floor, tears pouring down her face. What had she just done?

**Saturday, October 20****th**

Hermione hadn't talked to George since that day. It had been incredibly awkward on Sunday last week. Hermione had avoided him as best she could. She hadn't meant what she said last Thursday, but she doubted George was going to forgive her. And she still wasn't entirely sure what he had been doing in the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione had decided her only real course of action was to figure out the case; when she had done that she would try and talk to George. That was why she was at Pansy's house again. She was going to get some answers out of her. Hermione had been let in by Pansy's House-elf, who said Pansy would be in shortly, and was standing in a large room in front of a cabinet in which, Hermione guessed, were coats. She was about ready to go and find a House-elf and ask where Pansy was, when she heard voices. The were coming towards her, but instead of standing where she was and waiting, she ripped open the doors to the cabinet and hopped inside closing the door partway behind her. Later, when Hermione thought about it, she wasn't exactly sure why she hadn't just waited until the people entered the room. It wasn't as if she shouldn't be there, but at the moment it happened it had just felt _right_.

"She is going to tell someone." Mr. Ramson said.

"How do you know?" Pansy laughed. "She's not that smart."

"I know what I'm talking about." Mr. Ramson stated. "She has changed her mind…I have sources."

Pansy snorted, "The same sources that told you she was unemployed?"

"No." Mr. Ramson said. He was not adopting Pansy's lightness. "I can trust this one…I want it done tonight."

"Tonight?" Pansy whined.

"Unless you'd like to reconsider our arrangement?" Mr. Ramson asked. Hermione couldn't see what he pulled out of his clock, but she guessed it was his wand.

"Of course not." Pansy said firmly. Hermione heard a tremor of fear underneath. "How do you want it done?"

"Wand." Mr. Ramson said. "It's the only clean way."

"Alright." Pansy said. Her voice was getting quieter and Hermione heard foot steps. They had left. She was extremely confused. Pansy and Ramson had some kind of agreement, they were trying to avoid someone who 'changed their mind', and Pansy was doing something tonight with her wand. Hermione thought, from what she heard, it sounded like Pansy was planning on murdering someone. But who? She was about to exit the closet, when Pansy re-entered the room. Hermione quickly jumped back into the darkness, but she had bumped something. Hermione wasn't sure what it was, but she knew it really hurt when it landed on her toes. She held back a whimper, but Pansy must have heard a thump because she walked right up to the closet and pulled the door open.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Pansy said, pulling out her wand. "_Expelliarmus._" Hermione had pulled out her wand, but hadn't been fast enough.

"What are you doing tonight?" Hermione asked, keeping her voice level. She didn't want Pansy to know she was nervous.

"Oh, you heard that?" Pansy asked nonchalantly. "Nothing you'll like, I'm sure."

"Are you-"

"I'm not here to answer your questions." Pansy snapped. "However…you can answer mine. What do you know?"

"About what?" Hermione asked.

Pansy slapped her across the face, "You know very well what!"

"No, I don't." Hermione said, ignoring the stinging of her face.

"Who have you told?" Pansy asked, raising her hand again.

"About what?" Hermione repeated, giving Pansy the smallest of smirks.

Pansy hissed in frustration, "Stop playing dumb you little-"

"Fine; I know that you and Ramson are doing something tonight…I heard that whole conversation. I haven't told anyone anything." Hermione said.

"Not even that Weasley?" Pansy asked suspiciously.

"If you are referring to George, then no, not even _that _Weasley." Hermione said lied.

"Hmm." Pansy studied Hermione thoughtfully. "You're lying, but it doesn't matter. You won't be going anywhere to tell anyone anything anytime soon." She raised her wand. "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not, so…_Avada_-" Hermione leapt out of the closet and knocked Pansy flat on her back. They wrestled around, banging into things. Hermione heard something shatter and felt bits of glass hit her face. Hermione got her hand on her wand, but Pansy tossed it out of reach. Hermione reached for Pansy's wand instead, but Pansy pulled against her. There was a crack and the wand broke in two.

"How dare you!" Pansy screeched. "That wand-" She broke off and dived towards Hermione's wand, realizing it was the only one in the room. Hermione had acted faster though and was brandishing her wand at Pansy.

"Who are you going to kill tonight?" Hermione snapped.

"Like I would tell you, Mudblood!" Pansy spat.

"You don't have much choice." Hermione pointed out, pressing her wand on Pansy's temple.

"You wouldn't dare." Pansy said. She said it as almost a question.

"Yes, I would." Hermione said. "Now tell me."

Pansy seemed to be having an internal battle, "I can't! Please don't kill me…he will kill me if I tell you!"

"Who will kill you?" Hermione asked, although she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Ramson." Pansy squeaked.

"So he's behind this whole thing…he set it up! Didn't he?" Hermione asked excitedly. Everything was starting to fit. "He killed Amelia and made up the whole story…he has the best lawyer in the wizard world. He has been sending you to threaten me…because I was on your trail! You provided the distraction the first time by sending an owl and his elf made the explosion. That was the pop I heard; it was an elf Apparating. It all makes sense, except…why? And how did he get into the Chamber and what was George doing down there?"

Hermione glanced up when she heard a clapping by the doorway, "Very good. You are very bright. And you were almost right…almost." Ramson.

Hermione lifted her wand towards him, but Pansy moved and forced Hermione to point it back at her.

"You are quite trapped. I would just give your wand here." Ramson said taking a step towards her and holding out his hand. Hermione considered for a moment…it wasn't likely she could get out of this.

Hermione spun towards a window and yelled, "_Expecto Patronum_!" A silvery otter burst from her wand tip and hopped through the glass. Ramson tackled Hermione and ripped her wand out of her grasp, tossing it to Pansy. She waved it and a silver panther hopped out and set off after Hermione's Patronus. She hoped that it didn't catch her otter. That was her last hope at this point.

Hermione woke in a dank, dark, smelly room. She didn't remember much after she sent her Patronus out; she was pretty sure Pansy had cast a spell on her and she blacked out. She was, as far as she could tell, underground. Maybe a basement or cellar. She sat straight up at that thought; she might be in Ramson's basement…with that creature. Hermione shivered and hugged her knees to her chest. She had to get out…she couldn't be killed because the truth would die with her. Hermione, reluctantly, stood and stumbled around feeling the walls for a door.

"You won't be able to get out." A voice said. Hermione screamed and spun around peering into the dark. At first she didn't see anything, but a figure slowly emerged. A ghost.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked. However, as the ghost floated closer, it became obvious that it was the ghost of Amelia. She was a little girl, probably six, with her hair cut chain length.

"Amelia." Amelia said. "Grandfather did something so I can't get out. I didn't know you could lock up a ghost, but if it can hold in a ghost it can probably hold you in too."

Hermione pondered the girl, "Did your grandfather kill you Amelia? Or was it someone else?"

Amelia snuffled, "I don't know who did it…there was a whole group of them standing around me. They were mean…calling me names and things. And suddenly, I was dead."

"Did they have you drink something?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Amelia said softly. "After I drank it they stood around me laughing…" She broke off her and started crying.

"I'm really sorry, but I need you to tell me who was there." Hermione said.

Amelia shuddered, "Grandfather and Miss. Parkinson. I don't know who the other two were."

"What did they look like?" Hermione gently prompted.

"One of them was a woman; she had black hair and dark skin. She looked really sick, like she didn't want to be there." Amelia said. "The other was a man; he stood out from the others because he had bright orange hair."

Hermione would have thrown up if she had something in her stomach to expel. "You don't know who they were though?"

"No." Amelia said. Hermione slid down to the cold floor. It made too much sense. Ramson needed a Basilisk fang, George was friends with Harry Potter. It was a simple matter of asking him to do it.

"You can't leave this room?" Hermione asked. She still had to get out of here…whether or not George was guilty. And if anyone could prove who was guilty and who was innocent it would be the victim.

"I can't go through the walls." Amelia said.

"So he was hiding you down here under the cover of a story about a monster." Hermione thought aloud.

"I don't know. I guess." Amelia said.

"If I get out of here I promise to figure out a way to free you." Hermione said. "_If_ you promise to help me identify the ones that did this to you."

Amelia nodded her head excitedly, "I would love to see something other then these walls."

"The question now is will _I_ get out." Hermione whispered.

Hermione wasn't sure how much time had passed; an hour or a day, it was still pitch black. She knew she was starving and she was worried about it. She had to support, not only herself, but the baby growing inside her too. She knew if she didn't get food soon it wouldn't be good. She was also worrying about who Pansy was going to murder tonight. At first she had assumed it would be herself, but it sounded like someone was betraying them. Hermione groaned.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked.

"I'm stuck in a basement with no food or water. I sent my Patronus out who knows how long ago and no one has come…which means it probably didn't make it to anyone." Hermione said.

"Oh…well look on the bright side, at least Grandfather hasn't come down to see you yet." Amelia said cheerily.

"Why doesn't that make me feel better?" Hermione asked.

"I'm just happy to have someone to talk to." Amelia said twirling in a circle. Hermione was going to reply when a stream of light came into the room from the doorway. Hermione stepped farther into the shadows; partially because the light was blinding, and partially because this might be her only chance. She crept around the beam of light inching towards the door. She was almost there-

"I don't think so Granger." Ramson said slamming the door and dropping the room in to darkness once more. Hermione leapt forward, but was met by flesh, not the wooden door. "You and I are going to talk."

"Who are you killing tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Ramson laughed softly, "Killing? Who said anything about killing? I call it disposing of…barriers."

"Yes, well, you also killed your own granddaughter." Hermione snapped, squirming in his grip.

"Figure that one out by yourself, did you?" Ramson said, his voice, for the first time since Hermione meet him, giving away his emotions. He was amused.

"Who was helping you?" Hermione asked.

"Why would I tell you that?" Ramson asked.

"Because you're probably going to kill me anyway, so why would it matter if I knew?" Hermione said.

"You wouldn't care if you thought you were dying down here…which," Ramson chuckled slightly, "You are."

Hermione struggled against his grip again. She placed her foot on something hard. A lose stone. She thought hard about it appearing in her hand. She hadn't down a lot of wand less _and _nonverbal magic, but it was her only chance. "Kill me as soon as you're done telling me then."

"Why are you so eager to die?" Ramson asked suspiciously.

"I'd rather die now then living a week down here." Hermione said. She was surprised to feel the rock in her hand. It had actually worked.

"Well, I-" He was cut off as Hermione twisted in his grip and threw the stone with all her might. It thumped off something and his grip loosened for a minute. It was enough; Hermione ducked out from his arms and raced to the door. She pulled it open and ran up the stairs. She couldn't see where she was going in the bright sunlight, but she hoped it was in the right direction. She found a door and pulled it open. She was outside, but she heard feet pounding behind her. She didn't have her wand, but she wasn't going back now. She turned on the spot.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I'm so sorry about how long the update took! But I do have excuses; I had to go visit my grandmother, I got sick, school and my job are pretty determined to stop me from writing, and one of my dogs isn't doing so well.

Shaqueena: Thanks for your review. Everything is quite a mess, isn't it? This chapter probably won't help much. ; ) 

Hermione closed her eyes against the unpleasant sensation of apparition and was rather surprised when she opened them. Diagon Alley wasn't where she expected to turn up, but she must have thought of that first. She shrugged; at least the buildings blocked a lot of the sunlight so she could see. She stumbled into the Leaky Cauldron and ordered a sandwich. She sat down at a table over in the corner and noticed someone had left their copy of the Daily Prophet lying there. It was opened to the center, but the date up in the corner read 'Oct. 21st'

"Here you go." Hannah Abbot said, setting a sandwich in front of Hermione.

"Thanks." Hermione said. "What is today's date?"

Hannah looked at her oddly, "The twenty-first of October. Why?"

"Just checking." Hermione said. Hannah sent her one last worried look and went back to the bar. Hermione devoured her food and flipped to the front page of the paper. She choked on the bite of food she had in her mouth. After she pounded her chest, releasing the food lodged in her throat and another odd look from Hannah, she reread the headline

_**Alicia Spinnet found dead this morning. Suspect George Weasley sent to Azkaban**_

_Alicia Spinnet was found dead this morning inside Hogsmeade village. She was working at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry as Librarian. She had no visible wounds, leading authorities to believe it was the Killing Curse. George Weasley had a court date set for defending himself against the charges of killing Amelia Ramson, granddaughter of Anthony Ramson. He is accused of intentionally giving the child an unsafe product and encouraging her to use it. He was in the village of Hogsmeade that night working at his store, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He and Alicia were school friends and she allegedly went to visit him as well as running errands. He pleads not guilty of both murders, but the Ministry felt he should be confined and watched until the case is closed. "I went to school with him," an anonymous reader said, "He was rather horrible and I wouldn't put murder past him at all. In fact he often did dreadful things to other students, especially first years." His court date is October 29__th__. Meanwhile authorities encourage you to steer clear of his shops and to remind your children that if they visit Hogsmeade his store is off limits. _

Hermione felt as though the sandwich she just had eaten might come back up. That was who Pansy was going to kill; it was the woman with the dark skin and black hair who looked sick that Amelia was talking about. Hermione dropped her head into her hands. She stayed like that for a few minutes. She paid Hannah for the food and walked into the street. It was cold; the wind biting her uncovered face, but she was numb and didn't pay attention. She turned, suddenly, Apparating.

The Burrow stood silently in front of her. It looked abandoned, but Hermione walked up the path and knocked on the door anyway. The door swung open and Hermione entered. Mr. Weasley was holding Mrs. Weasley, who was crying into his shoulder. Harry was holding Ginny close to his chest. Bill was sitting at the table staring out the window, lost in thought. A copy of the Daily Prophet was in front of him. Angelina Johnson was there as well, covering her face with her hands, breathing shakily. Percy was pacing the floor, muttering to himself. Charlie, who must have came from Romania for this, was resting his hand on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, a frown planted on his face. Ron, who was shutting the door, looked dazed and confused. No one really noticed Hermione come in. She looked at the hurt, pain, and confusion on their faces and did something she didn't think she would ever do again. She turned and pulled Ron into a hug, letting the tears go. Not a hug shared between lovers, but one of pure desperateness; desperate for hope, desperate for warmth, desperate for comfort. He hugged back hanging his head on her shoulder.

~8~

By that night Hermione had explained everything…at least everything she could. She didn't mention Amelia saying one of the people had red hair. She figured that everyone was upset enough. Everyone had slowly drifted off, going upstairs to bed, except Bill and Angelina, both of whom Flooed home. Charlie had decided to stay in England till this was figured out. Hermione, however, used the fireplace to Floo to St. Mungos. She wanted a Healer to check the baby. Ginny had offered to go with her, but Hermione had told her to go to bed. Ginny had agreed as long as Hermione came back and spent the night at the Burrow. Hermione had been waiting for a half an hour in the waiting room. She was drifting off when the receptionist spoke.

"Hermione Granger?"

Hermione stood and followed her to a small room with a hospital bed.

The receptionist smiled, "The Healer will be in shortly." Hermione returned the smile and sat down. The Healer entered a few moments later.

"Hello, I am Healer Johnson." The woman said holding out her hand. Hermione shook it. "What brings you here? I looked at your records and you had an appointment on the nineteenth and you checked out fine."

"I was stuck in a…situation…where I couldn't eat." Hermione said. "I'm worried about the effect this might have had on the baby."

"Let me do some tests." Johnson said, gesturing for Hermione to lie down. She pulled out her wand and muttered something about witches needing to take their maternity leave. Hermione must have fell into a light sleep because suddenly it was over and Johnson was shaking her gently. Hermione rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked at Johnson's face and felt what was left of her energy drain.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Granger, but I found the residue of the Infecundus Curse."

~8~

Hermione Flooed back to the Burrow and was met by Ginny in her Pajamas.

"How did it-" Ginny broke off when she saw Hermione's face. "Oh god." Ginny grabbed Hermione and steered her to the couch.

"Sh-she said th-that I won-won't ev-ever _hic_ be able to ha-have children." Hermione cried. "Sh-she said I w-was hit by a-an Infecundus Curse. It makes y-you infertile. It killed the ba-baby." Ginny hugged her tightly, rocking her back and forth.

"Oh 'Mione." She shushed. "It will be okay." Hermione cried harder.

"I feel so hopeless." Hermione snuffled.

"We all do." Ginny said softly.

"I always wanted children…ever since I was little." Hermione moaned. "And now I'll never-" She didn't finish her sentence; she was overcome by a fresh wave of tears. Ginny sat with her through the night rocking and shushing. Strangely enough it made it worse; it reminded Hermione of someone comforting her silently…someone she didn't want to think about.

**Monday, October 22****nd**

The sun slanting through the living room window was what woke Hermione up. She was on the couch at the Burrow, Ginny lying beside her. The house was so silent it was buzzing in Hermione's ears. She stood and staggered to the bathroom. She gazed in to the mirror. Her hair was tangled into something unrecognizable, her face was red and puffy, and she looked slightly like she had been attacked. She turned the shower on and washed away last night. At least she tried to. She got out of the shower and transfigured her clothes from yesterday into a clean outfit. After dressing, she brushed her teeth and hair, and glanced in the mirror again. She looked much better, but anyone who knew her would notice the dead look in her eyes. She shook her head and exited the bathroom. The house was still quiet, but she heard someone moving around behind a closed door. Hermione snuck down the stairs and grabbed her coat. She opened the door quietly and shut it behind her. She wasn't going to work. She would normally never consider missing work, but today she didn't care. She couldn't even remember if today was a weekday anyway. She just stumbled around, the cold air refreshing the stale air in her lungs, the weak sunlight slightly warming her face. Hermione walked for a good hour before turning back to the Burrow.

~8~

Hermione pushed open the door and walked into the Burrow, ripping off her coat. It was unnaturally warm inside.

"'Mione?" Ginny called from the kitchen. Hermione walked into to see Ginny making breakfast.

"Do you want help?" Hermione asked.

"No." Ginny said. "I want you to eat something."

"Is anyone else up?" Hermione asked.

"Harry is." Ginny said. "I think Mum and Dad are too, but they haven't left their room yet. Now eat something." Ginny pushed a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon into Hermione's hands. Hermione looked down at it and set it on the counter.

"I'm going to go out again." Hermione said, dully.

"No! I mean, you can help me!" Ginny said quickly. Hermione searched Ginny's face, but Ginny just concentrated on flipping an egg.

"What do you want me to do?" Hermione asked.

"Go wake everyone up." Ginny said. Hermione sent Ginny one last glance and went up the creaky stairs. She knocked on the closest door.

"Who's there?" Mr. Weasley called from inside.

"Hermione. Breakfast is ready." Hermione said, moving to the next door. She knocked again.

"Who is it?" Percy snapped from behind the door.

"Hermione. Ginny's made breakfast." Hermione replied. She went to the next door, but it was already open Harry standing in the doorway.

"Morning 'Mione. What did the Healer say last night?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. Breakfast is ready." Hermione said, not meeting his eyes. She passed him and went to the next door and knocked. Harry to a step towards her, but Hermione said, "Harry go see Ginny." He watched her a moment longer, but she stared hard at the floor. He finally turned and went down the stairs. Hermione knocked on the door again. There was still no reply. Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed the door open. This room must have been Fred and George's bedroom when the where at the Burrow if the burn mark on the ceiling was anything to go by. There were two beds in the room; one was empty, the other as holding a snoring Charlie. His face was completely relaxed…the frown from yesterday was smoothed out. Hermione felt her face soften; she crept up to the bed and shook his shoulder.

"Charlie. Charlie." Hermione whispered. "Char-" she squealed when his arm shot out of the covers and grabbed her, pulling her down next to him.

"What?" He whispered in her ear. Hermione felt her heart speed up.

"Breakfast is ready." She said softly.

"I'm too comfortable to get up…even for food." Charlie mumbled.

Hermione rolled around to face him, "Ginny spent all morning making it." Their faces were suddenly very close. Her brown eyes were glued to his blue ones.

"I think she can wait a few minutes." Charlie said quietly. "What did the Healer say?"

Hermione wriggled under Charlie's arm, but it was no use; he spent too much time with dragons, "Nothing."

"It's not nothing." Charlie insisted. "I heard you crying last night."

Hermione looked away, "I was just upset about George."

"No you weren't." Charlie said. Hermione bit her lip and met his eyes. He had an open expression on his face. Hermione blamed that for what she did next.

"I lost the baby." Hermione stated. She felt Charlie's tight intake of breath. "I was hit by a curse when Ramson captured me. The Healer said I might never be able to have children." Hermione said all this in a relatively calm voice, but the reality of it caught up with her again. She had been avoiding it all morning. She buried her head in Charlie's chest and let her tears lose. She was surprised that she had any left. Charlie rubbed her back gently and held her close to him. Hermione wasn't sure how long they lay there; the noises of Mr. Weasley soothing Mrs. Weasley, Percy complaining about how he had overslept covering up her whimpering. Hermione ran out of tears and snuffled instead. The level of the house they were on got extremely quiet; Hermione guessed everyone was downstairs eating by now. She sat up and wiped her eyes.

"I-I am sorry Charlie." She said shaking her head. "You should go eat."

Charlie looked at her skeptically, "You think I'm more worried about eating then if your okay or not?" He sat up as well and wiped away a stray tear on her face. "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded firmly and was about to say something when Ginny entered.

"There you are!" Ginny huffed. "You had me worried! I thought you might have left again."

"He wouldn't wake up." Hermione said, not meeting Ginny's eyes. She didn't need to upset Ginny anymore.

Ginny looked back and forth between Hermione and Charlie, "Really?"

"I'll see you downstairs." Hermione mumbled in answer. She stood and slipped past Ginny. She knew she probably looked like she had been crying, but she went downstairs anyway.

Mrs. Weasley, who was trying to cover up the obvious fact that _she_ had been crying, embraced Hermione, "How are you dear? I'm sorry I didn't ask yesterday, I was…" She trailed of unable to finish her sentence.

"It's fine Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said hugging back and then sitting in between Harry and Ron. Everyone seemed dazed from yesterday, but they all tried to hide it. Percy kept mentioning work, saying he couldn't believe he had overslept. Ron, Harry, and Ginny carried on a conversation about Quidditch around Hermione. Hermione didn't say much at all. She didn't make eye contact with Charlie when he came down, but she felt his searching look. They finished the meal quietly. Percy, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all left for work, but Mr. Weasley stayed behind. He said he had a few things he needed to catch up on, but everyone knew it was because he wanted to stay with Mrs. Weasley. Charlie said he was going to help Lee with running the shops and left soon after the others. Hermione, after Mrs. Weasley found her an old spare wand lying around the house, made up an excuse about going to work. She had no intention of going to work; she knew she wouldn't be distracted enough there. But she decided she might as well get something done, so she Apparated to Flourish and Blotts. She asked the manager if he had any books on ghosts. He directed her to a meager selection. She poured over the books for the rest of the day, but she didn't find anything. She sighed as she left the shop and walked along the street. She didn't want to go back to her apartment where she would sit in the silence and her mind would wander to things she didn't want it to, she didn't want to go back to the Burrow where everyone would question her about things she didn't want to talk about. She turned on the spot, Apparating to the only place she could think of.

She walked onto the Hogwarts grounds and entered the castle. She felt an obvious sad mood residing over the castle; Alicia must have been popular. She followed the corridors to the library and pulled open the door. Madam Pince was sitting where Alicia had been a few days ago.

"What are you doing here?" Madam Pince snapped suspiciously.

"Research." Hermione said. Madam Pince sniffed, but didn't move to stop her. Hermione wandered through the shelves, keeping her eyes open for anything that could help her with releasing Amelia. She also, although she wouldn't admit it even her mind, was looking for anything on curses.

She worked endlessly. She ignored the darkness closing in, she ignored the students who came in then left, she ignored Madam Pince telling her to leave, she ignored midnight passing, she ignored two in the morning, and she ignored her drooping eyes. She ignored everything in the hope she would find something, anything, to help her do what she was starting to think impossible.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Well, here it is…I hope you enjoy it! I'll try my hardest, but I'm not sure I'll be able to update for a while; along with schoolwork, homework, and taking care of my sick dog, I have to work _everyday _for the next two, or so, weeks. : - / Please review!

**Tuesday, October 23****rd**

"Wake up." A bitter voice snapped; breaking through Hermione's nightmare about someone with red hair, their face unclear, saying something she couldn't decipher. Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was sitting at the table she had been at last night, Madam Pince leering over her. When she had seen that Hermione was awake Madam Pince got to work picking up the mounds of books Hermione had scattered about her table last night. Hermione, slowly, began helping. After every book was back in its place Madam Pince sniffed haughtily and returned to the front of the library. Hermione sighed heavily; she hadn't found one thing to help and because she had spent the whole night awake she was late for work. She didn't feel like going into the office, but she figured she had better. She left the castle, if reluctantly, and walked past the Apparition boundary and Apparated to her apartment.

She hurried through getting ready and used her fireplace to get to Ministry. She ignored the strange looks she got as she walked to her office. Sal looked startled when Hermione turned the corner to her office.

"Miss. Granger!" Sal said. Hermione inclined her head and entered her office. She was pelted by Interdepartmental memos_._ She spent most of her day replying to them. They ranged from Walker asking about her absence yesterday to a memo from Harry asking if she was alright. She then spent the rest of her day going over new cases. By the time evening came Hermione had a splitting headache and all she really wanted to do was go curl up on her bed and sleep. But she knew she had to do something to help Amelia…so, instead of heading home like she so desperately wanted, she Apparated to Malfoy Manor. She stared at the ground as she approached the house. She couldn't look at it; it brought back horrible memories. She knocked firmly on the door, expecting the worst. She stood, bracing herself. But the door didn't open. She knocked again, this time louder. Still no one answered.

She pulled out the old wand Mrs. Weasley had found and muttered, "_Alohomora._" The door, surprisingly, opened. Hermione stepped inside. It was dark and musty inside, like it had been empty for along time. Hermione knew Lucius Malfoy had been sent to Azkaban after the War and shortly after Narcissa Malfoy had died, but she had expected Draco to still live here.

"_Lumos_." Hermione said. The wand flickered and, after Hermione had given it a good shake, lit up. She crept slowly through the room, keeping her eyes open for anything suspicious. She wanted to find the library, but had absolutely no idea where that was, so she had to search the whole manor room by room. She went through room after room, finding things that she couldn't name. She finished on the main level and climbed the stairs to the next. It was, if possible, darker and mustier up higher. She was distinctly aware that the windows, although they had no shades or curtains hanging in front of them, weren't letting in any light. She held her wand higher and pushed open door after door. She was in such a rhythm, _push, look, close, push, _that she almost missed the library. She opened the door and went to close it when she realized the room was filled with books. She entered the room and, not knowing where else to start, started at the first shelf. She read title after title, most of the slightly disturbing; _Five ways to Kill your Neighbor, Deadly Diseases and how to Cause Them, Problematic Potions: a Guide to Fooling your Enemy. _Hermione tried to ignore them and concentrate in her task, but she couldn't help being jumpy at the smallest noise. She was on the second shelf when she saw two things; a book called _Ghosts and how to deal with Hauntings, _and another book titled_ Curious Curses. _She pulled them both off the shelf and found a writing desk in a corner to place them on. She paged through the one about curses first; it had some pretty horrible curses in it…Hermione wished the author hadn't felt the need to include illustrations, but she found nothing helpful to her problem. Hermione then turned to the ghost book and began skimming the words till she found something of interest.

_Ghost Barriers:_

_A Ghost Barrier is exactly what it sounds like; a barrier that is impenetrably for a ghost. They building of a Barrier is difficult and requires skill and patience. You must say the incantation (See below) while spreading the mixture (See recipe below) along the place where you wish the barrier to be. You also must have a person Tied (See page 114) to the ghost. The Tied person must hold the ghost within the barrier while you are setting it up, and after the barrier is in place you must kill the person Tied to the ghost. This is the reason that the creating of Barriers is forbidden by the Ministry. After you have done this the Barrier will be in place._

_Removing of a Barrier:_

_If, for some reason, you find yourself in need of removing the barrier it is a simple process with three steps. First, you must concentrate. Second, still concentrating, you must say the incantation (See below). Thirdly, you must take something that the person that was Tied to the ghost held dear and spin it three times (You may have to physically spin if the object is too large). You must do these steps in order and one immediately after the other unless you wish to die._

Hermione snorted at its bluntness and searched the page for the incantation.

_Incantation for destroying a Barrier: Spiritus obex abeo (Repeat three times)._

Hermione mumbled it under her breath till she was positive she remembered it. She picked up the books and carried them back to the shelf, stubbing her toe on something heavy. After she had returned the books, she hopped out of the room and down the stairs. She exited the Manor and looked around; it was dark, the moon was already high in the sky…now would be a good time to head to Ramson's house and try and sneak in. She took a deep breath and Apparated.

Ramson's house was still and quiet; Hermione hoped that meant he was out. She snuck to the closest window and peeked in. The room she looked in was completely empty and dark.

She crept to the door and whispered, "_Alohomora_." The door, not surprisingly, didn't open. Hermione pondered the door briefly. She would have to break it down and hope that no one was inside.

She stepped back and said, "_Reducto_." The door exploded into pieces. Hermione rushed inside so the neighbors, who would be looking out their windows now, wouldn't see her. It remained silent inside, which gave Hermione hope. She rushed down the steps and wrenched open the door to the basement.

"Amelia?" Hermione called softly.

"What? Who's there?" Amelia questioned emerging from the shadows.

"Who were you Tied to?" Hermione asked.

"Tied to?" Amelia said, cocking her head to the side. "I haven't ever been tied to someone."

"Not physically no, but-" Hermione saw the look of confusion on Amelia's face growing. "Who were you standing with when your grandfather put you down here?"

"Him?" Amelia said. "Why would you care about him? He's dead."

"I know!" Hermione snapped. She heard voices outside. "Just tell me who it was…it will help you."

"Mr. Flint." Amelia said.

Hermione groaned and dropped her head into her palm. She needed something the person held dear; she didn't know the first thing about Marcus Flint. Hermione looked up and was about to ask Amelia what she knew about him, when she heard sirens. Ramson might not be home, but his neighbors were.

"If your grandfather asks tell him I was a common thief trying to steal your silver." Hermione said hurriedly. She didn't wait for a response; she slammed the door, raced back up the steps, cast a Disillusionment spell, and snuck out the door. There was two Muggle police cars parked in front of his house, lights flashing. Hermione snuck past and Apparated away.

**Wednesday, October 24****th**

"I didn't ever speak to him…I mean, we were rivals." Harry was saying. It was just past dinner. Hermione had eaten at Harry and Ginny's place…mostly because Ginny had been yelling about Hermione missing girl's night last night. After Hermione had apologized, seven times, she told Ginny she would make it up by inviting Harry and Ginny to her apartment. To which Ginny had then insisted that Hermione have dinner at their place instead to see how they had fixed it up. Hermione had to admit, it was pretty nice. Harry, however, said he wouldn't be happy till they could get rid of the portrait of Sirius's mother. That was why Hermione was standing in the hall trying to get information on Flint while Harry puzzled over removing the portrait.

"But you must have known something about him!" Hermione insisted.

"Well, I know he liked Quidditch; took it almost as seriously as Oliver." Harry said, tentatively poking the curtains covering the picture.

"Did he have a favorite team or broom?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno." Harry said. "I can't go talking to the enemy about broomsticks and professional teams, now can I?"

Hermione sighed, "Yeah, I guess I'll have to guess."

"Why do you need to know anything about him anyway?" Harry asked, jumping back when the curtain shifted slightly.

"Just for work." Hermione said.

"Got a case against him?" Harry asked, prodding the curtains again. This time they ripped open, revealing Mrs. Black.

"_Blood traitor and abominat-"_

Hermione helped Harry tug the curtain back in place, silencing her cries. She didn't answer his question and he seemed to have forgotten he asked it; he went back to studying a book that he had lying open next to him. Hermione looked at the clock in the hall. It was seven…if she wanted to visit the Flint's it would have to wait until tomorrow. Which gave her four days. To release Amelia, figure out the story, and come up with the evidence. This wasn't going to be easy.

**Thursday, October 25****th**

Marcus Flint's father worked at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Transportation. His specific work area was Broom Regulatory Control, which Hermione found rather ironic. She didn't often come to this level of the Ministry and was rather taken aback. Because the Department of Magical Transportation resided on a level by itself it was open and empty; there were a handful of witches and wizards traveling along the hall, but the space was slightly overwhelming. Hermione's office was crowded on a floor with the Aurors, Improper Use of Magic Office, Wizengamot Administration Service, and several other offices and she wasn't used to it being this…quiet. She walked down the hall towards were she _thought _his office was. She was startled by a loud bang and noticed that one of the doors started issuing a green smoke into the hall. Hermione skirted around it and continued down the hall with cries of 'again Gordon?!' following her. She went to the end of the corridor and found the office with the name Matthew Flint on it. She knocked and waited. Apparently Flint wasn't important enough to have a secretary; he came to the door himself and opened it. Hermione saw an older, greyer Marcus Flint standing before her.

"Yes?" Flint said suspiciously. "What do you want?" He had an air about him that said he didn't like visitors.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said offering him her hand.

He didn't shake it, "And what do you want?"

"I went to Hogwarts at the same time as your son, Marcus Flint." Hermione explained, dropping her hand.

At the mention of Marcus Flint the man's eyes widened, "You were a friend of his?"

"In a way." Hermione said.

"Come in, come in." Flint said, widening the gap in the door, allowing Hermione to enter. It was the smallest office Hermione had seen. It was dreary and there was no window, his desk and two chairs took up almost the whole room, and the left over space was filled with models of broomsticks, most of which Hermione didn't recognize…not that that meant much. Flint sat behind his desk and Hermione took the other seat.

"Tea?" Flint asked, gesturing to a chipped pot and cups.

"No thanks." Hermione said. "I actually needed to find some information on Marcus Flint."

"Like what kind of information?" Flint said guardedly.

"What did he like?" Hermione asked. "Did he like to read?"

Flint snorted fondly, "The only time that boy read was if the book was about Quidditch."

"Did he have something signed by his favorite player or something?" Hermione asked.

"He had a Quaffle signed by Viktor Krum." Flint said, a dazed expression on his face. Hermione felt a lurch in her stomach at Viktor's name; she had been avoiding thinking about him. Hermione shook her head; now was not the time to start thinking about things.

"Could I borrow it for a few days?" Hermione asked.

"Why?" Flint asked, snapping out of his daze. "Why should I let you? You probably just want Viktor Krum's signature…I hear it fetches a good price."

"I swear I will return it." Hermione said. "If it means anything; it will help give justice to Marcus's memory."

"How?" Flint scrunched his eyebrows up. "He died in a Quidditch accident…there is nothing to get justice from."

"Is that the story?" Hermione said. "Your son didn't die the way you think."

Flint looked so shocked it made him look terrified, "What do you know about how he died?"

"If you let me borrow the Quaffle I can help you understand." Hermione said.

Flint seemed to ponder it for a few minutes. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at his desk drawer. The drawer opened revealing a reddish ball. He picked it up and looked between it and Hermione. He sighed and held it out to her, "I knew he didn't die on a broom; he was too good for that."

"I'll bring it back…with the true story." Hermione promised, taking the ball.

Hermione found it rather awkward carrying a unwieldy ball with her back to her office; she got more then one odd look and when she passed the Auror office she distinctly heard Ron's voice saying 'That witch looks an awful lot like 'Mione, but it can't be'. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled open her office door.

"Hello, Hermione Jean Granger." A silky voice said. Hermione snapped her head up to her chair behind her desk. In it sat a man in his late twenties. He had dark, creamy skin. His black hair hung, slightly, in his bright hazel eyes.

Hermione sighed, "Hello, Dared Gratton."

He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, shaking his head, "Why do you sound so disappointed?"

Hermione ignored him and placed the Quaffle in her locked filing cabinet, "How did you get in here?"

Dared smirked, "Your secretary was easily swayed."

He stood and took a step towards Hermione, who jumped and reached for her wand.

"Relax Precious; I'm not going to hurt you." Dared said, stepping towards her again. Hermione swallowed hard and forced her hand to drop to her side.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, hoping her voice didn't waver.

Dared was standing right in front of her at this point. He leaned down, breathing in her ear, "You need to remember where your place is." Hermione stiffened and tried to step back without making it obvious. She slammed her shoulder into the wall; she was closer to the wall then she'd thought. Dared smirked and stepped closer, leaving no room for Hermione to move, "You're smart Precious; don't do anything stupid…it would be a pity to _lose_ you." He put stress on the word lose, making it sound like a threat.

Hermione had her head turned slightly to the side to avoid looking him directly in the eyes, "Is that how you win all those cases? You kill the apposing lawyer if they pose too much of a threat?"

Dared, instead of the surprise Hermione had been hoping for, laughed quietly, "Who said _anything _about killing?" Suddenly he was gone. Hermione sat down and struggled to control her breathing. This was getting to be too much; with losing the baby, being unsure of George's innocence, and her inability to ever have children. Now she was getting death threats, or worse, from an old enemy.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **At long last…an update! I'm sorry it took so long, but I think this chapter will be well worth the wait. Please review and enjoy!

**Friday, October 26****th**

Hermione had slept like shit; in her rare sleeping moments she had nightmares about a warped mixture of things and the rest of the night she spent tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position. Needless to say she overslept again. She didn't care though; she hadn't been planning on going into work that day anyway. She was planning on going straight to Ramson's house, but she realized she was going to need a distraction. So, naturally, she found herself at George's shop in Diagon Alley. She entered the store and found Charlie and Lee talking behind the counter. The store looked deserted except for one hunched back old witch, who Hermione suspected of being a hag. Charlie and Lee both had looked up in surprise when Hermione had entered. When they realized who she was Lee's expression changed to one of sly amusement. He visible elbowed Charlie who looked slightly embarrassed. Hermione had learned long ago to not ask.

"Hey!" Lee called cheerfully. "We were-" He broke off because Charlie had stomped on his foot. Lee hopped up and down clutching his foot, "What was that for mate?"

Charlie ignored him and smiled at Hermione, "Come to relieve me of this dunce?"

"Who are you calling a dunce?" Lee said, affronted. "I'll have you know a got more O.W.L.s then George!"

"Yes, well, he only got three, didn't he?" Hermione said teasingly.

"Hey, four's better then none." Lee said shrugging.

"Actually I need to talk to Jordan…alone." Hermione said, smiling apologetically at Charlie.

Lee smirked at Charlie, "Always did have a way with the women."

Hermione snorted, "Yes, you had wonderful luck with Angelina in school."

"That was purely Fred's fault!" Lee insisted. "He was the most charming chap in the whole school…how could I compete with him? Besides that was when I was young and clumsy; I have more pizzazz now." He accentuated his point by tripping over Charlie's foot and knocking over a display case. "Oh, sorry mate…could you pick that up?" He directed this at Charlie, who just snorted and pulled out his wand. Hermione sent Charlie one last smile and led Lee towards the Skiving Snackboxes.

"Look, Jordan, I-"

"Call me Lee." Lee said with a wink.

"Fine, _Lee_," Hermione said, "I need a distraction…

~8~

Hermione hoped Lee knew what he was doing. She was crouched in a bush across the street from Ramson's house, waiting for the signal. Hermione nervously clutched the Quaffle in her hand; she felt sick to her stomach from apprehension. She heard a bang and saw red sparks shooting up in the air. That was her cue. Hermione scrambled out of the bush and charged towards Ramson's house.

"_Reducto!_" She cried, blasting open the freshly repaired door. She ducked inside and slid past Gladwin, who was running in a circle making distressed noises. Just what, exactly, did Lee use as a distraction? Hermione shook the thought from her head and jumped down the steps two at a time. She pulled open the door and took a deep breath. She needed to be calm. She concentrated on the barrier, trying to feel it. She thought she felt a slight shift, but before she could focus on it a loud bang made her lose her train of thought.

"Damnit, Lee." Hermione said through clenched teeth. She refocused and ignored the next bang. There…that felt different. She held it in her mind and said, "_Spiritus obex abeo, spiritus obex abeo, spiritus obex abeo._" She spun the Quaffle three times in her hand. She had a small heart attack when her hand slipped and she almost dropped it, but she managed to hang on. She stood completely still, eyes still closed, breathing heavy. Another loud bang caused her to open her eyes.

"Amelia?" Hermione called into the shadows of the basement.

"You again?" Amelia asked floating out of the dark.

"Yes, me again…follow me." Hermione waved her hand.

"B-but I can't…can I?" Amelia asked in wonder.

"You can now." Hermione said. She hoped she was right.

Amelia floated closer to the door, peering at the doorway suspiciously. She got to right in front of it and stopped. Another bang. Amelia, slowly, inched forward. She passed through the door way and squealed in delight. She put on a burst if speed and spun around the room.

Amelia I need you to come with me right now." Hermione said, trying to get the girl's attention. But she had spent a little too long locked up in a basement; she completely ignored Hermione's cries. The bangs were slowing down and when they stopped Hermione's heart picked up. They had to get out of there; now. "Amelia!" Amelia stopped short and looked expectantly at her.

"What?"

"We need to go." Hermione said. She turned and led the way out of the house and down the street. She wanted to get back to George's shop…it was the only safe place that she knew Amelia could go to.

~8~

That was easier said then done. First she had to find the route there without using Disapparition, and then she had to alter that route to fit the places Amelia had gone when she was living. It was slow going and by the time they had reached Diagon Alley it was dark and Hermione was extremely irritable and cold. She pulled open the door to the shop and ushered Amelia inside. Amelia went insane and began flying all over the shop. Hermione, too tired to stop her, slumped against the counter.

"You all right?" Charlie's voice came from behind her.

Hermione turned sleepily, "Yeah…is Lee here?"

"No." Charlie said shortly.

"I'll have to thank him tomorrow." Hermione thought aloud.

"Hmm." Charlie said noncommittally. He walked around the counter and gripped Hermione's arm, leading her towards the stairs.

"Wait, I need to…to…do…" Hermione's sleep deprived brain struggled to remember what it was she needed to do.

"You need to sleep." Charlie said firmly, leading her up the stairs and down the hall. He pushed open George's door and led her to the bed. "Everything will still be here tomorrow."

"But-" Hermione started to protest.

"No." Charlie said firmly. He pushed her down on the bed, placed her wand on the bedside table, and left the room. Hermione, try as she might, couldn't stand back up. She lay down, burrowing her head in George's pillow. Charlie was right; she could sleep for a couple hours and take care of everything tomorrow. She took a deep breath and let it out, sighing into the covers. She started drifting off, but not before one last thought entered her head; _I wonder if George smells like these sheets, like sandalwood and fresh air._

**Saturday, October 27****th**

Hermione cracked her eyes open to look around her bedroom. Except it wasn't her bedroom. It was George's. Hermione sat up bolt right. She rescued Amelia. She could ask her about George's innocence. Hermione swung her feet down to touch the cold floor. She shivered involuntarily and stood. She realized that her clothes and hair were a mess, but she didn't care at this point. She grabbed her wand from the bedside table and exited the room. She raced down the stairs and entered the main part of the shop. Charlie, who was working behind the counter, helping the only costumer in the store, didn't notice Hermione enter the room. She cast her eyes about, but didn't see Lee. Maybe he had today off. She did, however, see Amelia. The ghost was flying around the store in excited circles. Hermione walked up to her and waited till she had caught Amelia's attention.

"Hi!" Amelia said happily. "It's really a nice day, isn't it?"

Hermione managed a small smile at Amelia's child-like behavior, "Yeah, I guess. Are you ready to help me?"

"Sure." Amelia said, drifting along behind Hermione towards the back of the store. They came to the room that George used for inventing and Hermione gestured for Amelia to wait outside. Hermione went to the wall with pictures and pulled of the Quidditch picture. She exited the room and approached Amelia.

"I want you to tell me if the people I point out were there the day you…well, died." Hermione said. Amelia nodded. Hermione held out the picture and pointed to Alicia.

"Yes." Amelia said firmly. "She didn't look particularly happy to be there though." Hermione slid her finger over to George. Amelia squinted and leaned closer.

"His hair looks kinda the same, but…" Amelia cocked her head to one side and then the other, "No, that's not him." Hermione felt a rush of happiness. George was innocent! She should have know all along…she was a horrible friend; not believing him. And the last thing she had said to him before he went to Azkaban had been 'I hate you'. Well, actually it was 'please pass the pumpkin juice', but Hermione didn't count that. She thought about the expression on George's face when she had said those words and accused him of lying to her. She was awful. She sunk down to the floor and stared unseeingly at the picture in her hand. Amelia said something, but Hermione couldn't hear it clearly. She sat and stared. She felt a presence sit next to her and she turned her head. Charlie, with Amelia hovering nervously behind him.

"I didn't believe him." Hermione whispered hoarsely.

"George?" Charlie said lightly. "Who ever believes him?"

"But I thought he might have actually killed her!" Hermione cried, pointing at Amelia, who looked shocked.

"Well, I think everyone, deep down, was worried that he did." Charlie said. "We knew he didn't, but we couldn't help but wonder if he did."

"This wasn't deep down; this was right on the surface." Hermione said. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

"He'll forgive you…he has to realize how hard it was for us; his friends and family." Charlie said resting a comforting hand on her back.

"Oh, Charlie I just want everything to go back to how it was." Hermione moaned softly. She curled up into his chest, her head lying on his shoulder. Charlie stiffened and held extremely still. Hermione raised her head and looked at him, "What's wrong?"

Charlie sighed, "Nothing." He wouldn't meet her eyes.

Hermione chewed on her lower lip, watching his face. He turned to look at her and closed his eyes, a look of pain of his face.

"Charlie what's wrong?" Hermione repeated, her voice rising in pitch. She was slightly worried now.

"You. Me. Us." Charlie said opening his eyes and leaning his head back to study the ceiling.

"What's wrong with us?" Hermione asked, feeling a slight jolt in her stomach at his words.

"You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now." Charlie said, still looking at the ceiling. "I want it so much it hurts, but it's just not…not right."

Hermione felt her breath hitch and whispered softly, "Who said it's not right?"

Charlie looked down from the ceiling and finally met Hermione's eyes. He leaned towards her slightly. His eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips and back again, "I don't know." He slid closer to her and raised his hand to her cheek, brushing it lightly with his fingers.

Hermione felt a blush rising to her face and started rambling, "Maybe it's just a feeling you had, like, you know, a premonition. Well, not exactly, because that sounds like something the old bat Trelawney would-"

Charlie raised a finger to her lips, silencing her. He smiled lopsidedly, "Is that a 'yes you can kiss me' or a 'no you may absolutely not'?"

Hermione looked down at her hands, wringing them furiously, "It's a yes."

Charlie chuckled softly, "Good, because I don't know if I could live with any other answer." He moved his hand from her cheek to her chin and lightly tilted her head back. Their lips met, softly at first; gentle and soothing. Charlie pulled back slowly, his hand still clutching her chin, "I _definitely_ couldn't live with any other answer." He leaned back down and their lips met again. Hermione sighed quietly and Charlie took advantage of her open mouth by slipping his tongue inside, deepening the kiss. Hermione ran her hand up into his hair, gently tugging through a knot.

"Eww!" Amelia cried, causing the couple to break apart. Amelia had her nose wrinkled up in disgust. "Why would you do _that_?" Hermione felt a sudden rush of pity for the ghost; she would never be able to taste food or sleep, but she also wouldn't be able to experience new things. Like her first kiss.

Charlie smiled gently at Hermione and stood, "As much as I would like to continue, I should get back up to the front of the shop." Hermione nodded and took the hand Charlie offered. She returned the picture to its place on the wall and promised Charlie she would be back soon to help him with the store. She had to go to work. Figures it would be Saturday before she actually got around to it.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Another chapter…with another cliffhanger. I'll update as soon as possible so you don't have to wait long…I promise. Review and enjoy!

**Saturday, October 27****th**

It was unnaturally quiet at the Ministry; Hermione was used to the hustle and bustle of a weekday. There was a witch carrying a broomstick, muttering under her breath, and two wizards talking in loud voices about how their sons were graduating school this coming summer, but besides that it was still. Which, Hermione realized, would be all the better for her task. She went to her office and pulled open the door. She suddenly remembered the last time she opened her office door and was surprised by Gratton. She entered and closed the door behind her, pondering his words again. They seemed less threatening now then they had then. She shook her head; she had to be concentrated on her task.

Hermione, being the bookworm that she was, had a huge bookshelf in her office. She had some simple spell books, but the shelf was mostly filled with the Ministry's extensive books of law. They contained every rule and regulation that could have the slightest bit of importance to her department…which was a lot. She pulled the first volume of the shelf and settled down in her chair. This might take a long time.

~8~

Six hours and four books later, Hermione was satisfied with what she had found. After returning the books to their spots on the shelf and popping her spine which was horribly stiff, Hermione Flooed back to George's shop and came face to face with Lee.

"Oh my god!" Hermione cried hopping backwards and slamming her head against the fireplace wall. Lee reached out a hand and grabbed Hermione's arm, tugging her into the room.

"Relax." He said, maintaining his grip on her arm until she caught her balance. "I'm not going to eat you."

"I know." Hermione snapped, wrenching her arm out of his grasp. "You just surprised me is all."

"Touché!" Lee said, smirking at her anger.

"What were you doing, standing in front of the fireplace like that anyway?" Hermione asked, watching his face closely.

"I was, before you rudely interrupted, going to Floo home. You may have heard of Flooing before…especially considering that fact that you just did it." Lee said sarcastically.

Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry Lee. I just am really stressed right now."

"Hey, it doesn't matter." Lee said, smacking her shoulder lightly. He smiled and walked into the fireplace, holding his handful of Floo powder at the ready. He began opening his hand.

"Wait!" Hermione called suddenly. Lee closed his hand as fast as he could, but a trickle of the green powder escaped anyway.

"What?" Lee asked, a worried look on his face.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me yesterday…with the distraction." Hermione said.

"What did you expect me to do? Say no?" Lee asked smiling. "It was for Georgie after all." He dropped the rest of the powder and called out his address, leaving Hermione alone in the room. She turned and entered the main part of the shop and was surprised to see the closed sign up. It was Saturday; people shopped on Saturday, why would the shop be closed?

"Charlie?" Hermione called out.

"What?" Charlie's voice drifted from among some shelves. Hermione walked down a few aisles till she found him crouched down, restocking shelves…or pretending to anyway. There wasn't much to restock; nothing had sold in awhile.

"Why is the store closed?" Hermione asked, pointing towards the front of the shop.

"Because a Ministry official came by with a paper signed by the Minister. The paper states that we must close that shop until George's trial is complete and, in the event that George is found guilty, the Ministry of Magic will automatically claim ownership of the buildings, company, and all money associated with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Charlie said in a flat voice.

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed. "They can't just take the company!"

"I'm pretty sure they can, Hermione." Charlie said, looking up at her sadly.

"No they can't!" Hermione said firmly. "There's law against that."

"Yes, and who made those laws?" Charlie said, raising one eyebrow.

Hermione groaned and dropped her head into her hand, "I never knew how difficult it would be to do this…I wish I could go back in time. Never have doubted George, George never been accused, never lost the baby, never been pregnant in the first place, never met Viktor, never caught Ron cheating. Just go back to when everything was simple…and predictable."

"Really?" Charlie asked softly, standing and putting his hand under Hermione's chin, pulling her head up and looking into her eyes. "Because I sure don't."

"I didn't…no…not about us. I just was talking about-" Hermione stuttered, struggling to explain.

Charlie smiled softly, "I understand Hermione. I just wanted you to remember that with all the bad things some good things come too."

Hermione gazed into his blue eyes and felt some strength return, "Well, the law doesn't matter anyway, because I figured out a way to prove he's innocent."

"How?" Charlie asked, his face lifting slightly. He dropped his hand to Hermione's side and clutched her waist.

"Amelia." Hermione said, ignoring the shiver that ran up her side.

"But, she can't get to the courtroom…can she?" Charlie asked, his forehead wrinkling up.

"No, but there's a rule that states that members of Wizengamot must agree to visit an offsite place, in the case of a ghost or other witness unable to make it to the courtroom for whatever reason, so that the can here the evidence." Hermione said, reciting what she had read only that morning.

"Hmm." Charlie hummed.

Hermione thought 'hmm' described the situation perfectly.

**Monday, October 29****th**

Hermione was generally calm, cool, and collected before a trial, but today she was felt queasy and her hands were clammy. She was pacing her office, waiting for two. The trial started at two thirty, but she wanted to see if she could find George waiting somewhere first.

She had spent all of yesterday in limbo; she would be relaxed and sitting, then pacing and mumbling under her breath, and then tearing around and yelling about how she would never be able to win the trial. Charlie had tried to help her stay calm, but he often just made things worse. Then there was the family dinner at the Weasley's. If you could call it a dinner; the mood made it feel more like a funeral. It didn't help Hermione's confidence when Mrs. Weasley broke down in tears and begged Hermione to save her son.

Hermione was dragged out of her thoughts by the alarm she had set on her clock. She had set it thinking that if she got caught up in work it would go off and remind her it was time to leave. Her mistake was that she was actually going to get any work done. She shut it off and exited her office nodding to Sal as she walked by.

Hermione followed the halls toward the courtroom where George's trial would take place, ignoring the looks and whispers from other people. It was all over the place that Hermione Granger was defending Ron Weasley's brother against Dared Gratton, who was the only person to ever have won a case against Hermione. And for some reason those thoughts didn't bolster Hermione.

She reached the courtroom door…she could quite clearly tell it was the right one; there was a herd of red-heads sitting on the benches outside it, glancing around nervously. Hermione tried to send them a reassuring smile, but she was pretty sure it ended up looking more like a sick grimace. She took one last deep breath and pulled open the door, entering and hearing the loud thud of the door shutting behind her.

As soon as she looked around she realized something wasn't right; the room was almost empty, except for one woman picking up a stack of papers and two male members of Wizengamots.

"What…Where…" Hermione struggled to find the question she needed to ask. "Am I in the wrong courtroom?"

One of the members looked at her apprehensively, "Which courtroom are you looking for?"

"The one where they are holding George Weasley's trial at two!" Hermione snapped, barely keeping her temper in check.

"Oh, didn't you know?" The other member said, smiling slightly.

"Obviously not." Hermione ground out.

"The trial was moved to this morning…the verdict is already in." The smiling member said.

Hermione almost passed out, but after she had sat down on the nearest seat began questioning the members, "Why was the trial moved to this morning?"

"Dared Gratton needed the time change and-" The second member began, their smile widening.

"So you gave it to him?!" Hermione screeched.

"Well, we weren't going to, no, but-" The first member began defensively.

"Never mind." Hermione cut in, "Where is George?"

"You mean Mr. Weasley?" The second member said, blatantly ignoring the name everyone would recognize.

"Yes!" Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, well of course he's back at Azkaban!" The second member said, smiling again as if they had received some treat.

"Why?" Hermione asked. It felt like her brain was trying to work through molasses and she couldn't figure out what anything meant.

"Well, because he was guilty." The member said like it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"What?!" Hermione cried, leaping to her feet. "No!"

"Well, actually yes, but-" The second member began.

"How long is his sentence?" Hermione interrupted again.

"My, but you are rude!" The second member said. "Interrupting every other sentence."

"How. Long. Is. His. Sentence?" Hermione said, standing and glaring fiercely at the two members.

"Well, of course we were thinking about making it a life sentence, but then we decided it prudent to remove him from the innocent people he could harm." The second member said, smirking.

"What do you mean?" Hermione whispered, suddenly having lost her voice. She was pretty sure she knew what he meant.

"Well, I mean the Kiss!" The second member snapped impatiently. "George Weasley is sentenced to receive the Dementor's Kiss."

Hermione had only felt the absolute anguish, fear, and sickness that she felt now one other time in her life. When Voldemort had come to the castle claiming Harry to be dead…Harry's body limp and unmoving in Hagrid's arms. She was scared plenty of times throughout the War, but she could always fight, she always had her friends and her hope. But this was more then fear…this was an unexplainable feeling…something Hermione had hoped would never enter her life again after the War.

"When?" Hermione croaked out.

"Well, if everything stays on schedule…within the hour." The second member said, speaking calmly.

Hermione felt her heart drop to her feet. She spun around ignoring the member's mumbled insults about her manners and fled the room. She ran straight into Mrs. Weasley, who was pacing the floor, tears making tracks down her cheeks. Her eyes brightened slightly at the sight of Hermione.

"Well?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her voice betraying her fear.

Hermione swallowed hard and felt every pair of eyes burning into her, desperate for her to tell them what they needed to hear.

"They held the trial without me…they changed the time and didn't notify me." Hermione said, her sides heaving even though she hadn't done anything physical.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed Hermione's shoulders and shook her once, "Is my son free?"

Hermione met Mrs. Weasley's eyes, feeling the anguish radiating of off her. She couldn't look her in the eyes and tell her her son was going to be soulless.

"Tell me!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, tears pouring down her face. "Tell me." She repeated, softly this time.

Hermione stared at the wall behind her head and said, "He was convicted of the crime…he is to receive the Dementor's Kiss within the hour."

Hermione had expected tears, yelling, anger…anything but the silence that greeted her statement.

Ginny stepped forward, "I'm not losing another brother…I'll fight off the Dementors if I have to."

"Same here." Percy said, nodding solemnly.

A stir traveled through the group of them as they each nodded in agreement. Hermione looked at the assembled group; George's immediate family, Harry, and Angelina. She saw a raw determination in their eyes and she knew that they would kill for George at this point…she just hoped it wouldn't come to that.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **A HUGE thanks to my beta DarkGarnetRose for betaing this chapter…with out you I would've had trouble…serious trouble. Please review and enjoy!

Shaqueena: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much and don't worry about George…you know Hermione would let him die, right? :)

They Apparated in groups; Hermione and Charlie going first. Hermione expected the usual relief of coming out of the uncomfortable in-between, but was greeted instead by an over powering sense of sadness. She knew it was the Dementors, but she still couldn't fight it.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Charlie shouted next to her. A silver dragon burst forth and cast warmth over them. Charlie turned to Hermione and whispered, "Now cast yours."

Hermione nodded, "_Expecto Patronum_!" Her otter expelled from her wand and joined the dragon in creating a barrier from the chill of the Dementors. Ginny and Harry appeared next; Harry casting his stag and Ginny her horse. With four Patronuses it warmed considerably and Hermione could concentrate on her surroundings instead of keeping her Patronus going.

It was extremely dark even though it was the afternoon. A light rain fell, casting an eerie mist over everything. The deep, black sea surrounded them and the sound of waves crashing up against the rocks created a comforting noise when compared with the rattle of hundreds of Dementors breathing. The building itself was quite intimidating; it stood roughly fifty feet in height and was made of a grey, ghastly stone.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had appeared by this time casting a weasel and a duck respectively. Bill and Angelina came next, adding their Patronuses, then Percy and Ron, also adding theirs. Hermione did a quick check to make sure everyone was all right and took a step towards the building. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and she was pretty sure that she might pass out. She couldn't make herself take another step; she was frozen where she stood. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back into Harry's face. He smiled bracingly and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. With that she felt enough strength to continue the walk.

After what felt like years later, but was really only seconds, the group arrived at the doors. Two Dementors hovered overhead, their breathing unsettling. Hermione did her best to ignore them and pulled open the door. She knew it was kept unlocked; there was far worse then a door for hopeful escapees to worry about. She stepped into the building and stood in a hallway that continued on as far as she could see. It was lined with cells, each with metal bars blocking the prisoners in…the bars weren't normal though, they had a strange bluish light to them. Hermione made a mental note to avoid touching them. The first ten or so cells were empty apart from a few bones and some strange creatures that sounded like mice, but were several times bigger. Hermione led the way deeper into the building. It wasn't hard for her to pick a route; there was only one to choose. When they reached the first inhabited cell Hermione felt ready to throw up. Inside was a woman…scars lined her sunken face and one of her hands was mangled beyond recognition. But the most frightening part was her blank, unseeing expression. She obviously had received the Dementor's Kiss.

Hermione could feel the unease from the group behind her, but continued on. The disturbing scenes just got worse though; a man swinging a rotten piece of wood around, muttering what he must have thought a spell, a woman screaming about her son, a young female trying desperately to claw her way through the stone on the back wall of her cell, another man trying to catch the procession's attention by yelling and reaching his hands through the bars, which seemed to be burning his flesh off. Hermione swallowed hard and ignored her overwhelming desire to turn around and sprint out of there. Just when she thought the hall would go on forever it came to a sudden end, a staircase leading up to the next level of horror. Hermione bolstered herself and walked up the stairs.

She led the group on, past ill prisoners and patrolling Dementors. She was about to break the silence that had been maintained since they entered the building to ask if anyone had seen someone resembling George, but then she saw him.

He was huddled in a corner of his cell, his knees drawn up, his arms hanging limply at his side. He looked unscathed outwardly…slightly dirty and his clothes were torn in a few spots, but nothing else. His face was sunken and defeated, his eyes staring unseeingly at the bars in front of him. Hermione pointed towards him, words unable to find their way out of her mouth. Mrs. Weasley burst into tears at the sight of him.

"It's all right Mum," Percy said, slowly stepping forward. "He hasn't been Kissed yet."

George looked up at the sound of voices and his expression slowly morphed into one of relief…until his eye met Hermione's. His face twisted up and he pulled himself off the floor, stepping closer to the bars his eyes not once leaving Hermione's.

"Come to watch the show Granger?" He bit out, the anger obvious.

"George," Hermione said softly, reaching her hand out, but stopping because of the bars.

"Don't." George snapped, his face creased with his glare. "You conveniently missed the court date…bet that worked out dandy for you."

"George." Hermione said, tears welling up in her eyes. "_They _changed the time…I didn't know, I swear."

"Of course you didn't know." George snorted. "Getting a piece of the money after they do me in, huh?"

"George!" Mr. Weasley snapped. "She's been trying to help you-"

"Don't." Hermione interrupted softly.

"Yes, don't Dad." George said dryly. "Let Miss. Know-It-All explain about how she didn't trust me, about how she didn't listen to me, about how she 'hates me', about-"

Hermione took a step back and felt her world spin. The only thing on her mind was those words, resurfacing again and again. George kept going, sending insults her way that cut deep and Hermione thought, for one horrible moment, about leaving him there to die. She then promptly turned away from everyone and threw up. Charlie rushed to her side and rested a hand on her back as she stooped over, dry heaving. Mrs. Weasley stood half way in between Hermione and George, unsure whether to comfort Hermione or reprimand George. Or vice-versa. Suddenly everyone was talking at once and Hermione was running out of air. But as suddenly as that happened, it stopped. The rattle of a Dementor neared, its chill just reaching past the boundary of the Patronuses.

"Well, you get front row seats." George said, raising two fingers to his forehead in a mock salute to Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley started crying afresh and Angelina pushed to the front of the group.

"George," She said, tears skidding silently down her cheeks.

George's face softened and he smiled, "It's okay, Ang. You guys should go…you won't be able to get me out of here with all the Dementors."

"Oh, shut up George." Ginny said, rolling her eyes as if it was obvious that he would escape. Hermione could see the tears in her eyes though. The Dementor glided past them silently and held his hand aloft. Hermione realized in that split second that the Dementor was going to open the bars and sure enough a small gap opened in the bars and the Dementor entered. Hermione reacted faster than everyone else, leaping forward and just making it in before the gap closed.

"You wanted better then front row, huh?" George asked. He stood still, not backing away from the certain defeat that he faced.

"Think what you want George Weasley," Hermione said, trying to capture her happiest memory. "I'm going to save you…and I _don't_ hate you. _Expecto Patronum_!" Her otter, which had faded the first time she cast it when she had thrown up, burst back into existence, leaping at the Dementor and sending it careening away from George, who stared at Hermione incredulously.

"Come on!" Hermione yelled leaping after the Dementor and through the gap it had created in the bars. She hit the ground hard and heard a thump, a yell, and more crying. Hermione slowly got to her feet and looked next to her. George stood beside her, smiling slightly at her as Angelina hugged him. He squeezed Angelina and backed away from her, stepping towards Hermione.

"Thanks." He said, his eyes scanning her face for…something, what Hermione wasn't sure. Suddenly everything that had just happened caught up with her; George was safe, he had forgiven her. She leapt at him and pulled him into a hug, not loosening her grip until Mrs. Weasley gently shoved her out of the way so she could hug her son.

"Oh, George!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

Hermione stepped back and watched as George's family surrounded him. Harry stood next to her, smiling at the scene. Hermione sighed softly; George was safe for _now_, and he had forgiven her for _now_. Who knew how long it would last.

~8~

Hermione and Harry had set up protective and concealing spells around George's shop, so that it looked abandoned even when there was someone living inside. Hermione knew George would have to stay on the low down, especially when word got out that he was on the loose. After Hermione had finished the spells she had left for her apartment…she figured George would like to be alone with his family and she needed sleep anyway. After she slept she owled the Minister about how she needed the Wizengamot to travel to a different location for her next trial and about how there was actually a law stating that they had to agree…of course she didn't mention that the trial was George's. After that had been sent she sat down on her couch and sighed. Sitting on the coffee table in front of her was the Dragon's saliva. She picked it up and twirled the bottle in her hands absentmindedly. She would take it to George tomorrow after she had gotten back from work.

~8~

Hermione had just finished her dinner and was about to head to bed for the night, when green flames whooshed up in her fireplace and Charlie came tumbling out.

He stood up and brushed the soot off his pants, "You never really get use to that, do you?"

"No…" Hermione said, feeling slightly irritated that he just showed up with no notification.

"So, you okay?" Charlie asked, stepping farther into the room and smiling.

"Fine…why wouldn't I be?" Hermione said, smiling back weakly.

Charlie's smile faltered briefly, but it quickly returned, "Well, you've had a hard day and it wasn't that long ago that you lost the baby…speaking of which; did you tell anyone else about that yet?"

"No." Hermione said shortly.

"Don't you think you should?" Charlie questioned.

"I'll tell them when I'm ready." Hermione said, turning away and straightening an already straight picture on the wall.

"Mum should probably know…and I think Ron and Harry would expect you to tell them, Ginny too." Charlie said softly.

"Well, maybe they would expect wrong." Hermione said, staring hard at the wall.

"Hermione-" Charlie began.

"Don't." Hermione snapped, whipping around to face him. "Just leave me alone."

"No." Charlie said, stepping towards her. "You need to tell them…they're your best friends."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Hermione cried, glaring at him.

"I'm not telling you _what_ to do…I'm telling you what you _should _do." Charlie said, his voice rising slightly.

"I'm extremely exhausted and I don't want to fight with you…I'm going to bed." Hermione said, turning away from him and starting towards her bedroom. She felt her temper boiling over and she really didn't want to get in a screaming match. "Goodnight."

"Hermione, wait." Charlie said, starting to follow her.

"Just leave me alone…I'll talk to you another time." Hermione said, stopping, but not turning to look at him.

Charlie sighed heavily, "Fine." He stomped back to the fireplace and Hermione heard him call out an address and the apartment fell silent. She entered her bedroom and plopped down on her bed. She wasn't sure why she was so annoyed with Charlie…he hadn't really done anything. It was just…something. Something didn't feel right about being with him. He was really sweet and quite intelligent, but there was something that didn't fit well with her. She moaned and fell back onto her bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** I'm so sorry about how long this update took…I hope that won't happen again. This chapter, because of the lack of time I had available, is slightly shorter then the rest, but I think the progress in it makes up for that. Thanks if you stuck with this story…and sorry once again. Review and enjoy! 

**Tuesday, October 30****th**

Hermione decided that Charlie was right…as much as it annoyed her. She wasn't sure she could talk face to face with all of them though, so instead she composed a letter addressed to the Burrow so that all the Weasleys, excluding one, could read it.

_Dear Weasley family,_

_I'm sorry I haven't told you yet, but the shock and grief was too much to handle at first. I was cursed during an investigation and that curse caused me to lose the baby._

_Love, _

_Hermione. _

Hermione wished she could have thought of something comforting to say, but words eluded her. Ginny already knew what had happened and hopefully would be able to better explain everything to her family.

Hermione sighed, scrubbing her face. She needed to talk to Charlie, but she also needed to get to George…the article in that day's Daily Prophet made sure of that.

_Murderer George Weasley finally put to an end. Ministry to take over his businesses._

_George Weasley received the Dementor's Kiss yesterday and is no longer a threat to society. The Ministry feels it best that they receive the buildings, money, and rights to the products associated with The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. 'We wouldn't want any rows between family members over the large amount of money involved,' said the Minister himself. The Ministry plans to send out a few officials to search the buildings tomorrow._

It actually wasn't as bad as all that…it worked quite well really. Hermione would need to move George to a different location and leave Amelia behind for the officials to find. They would obviously want to question her and once they got answers…the right answers…Mr. Ramson would be behind bars and George would be free. Hermione might not be though…she _did_ assist in an Azkaban breakout. But she wasn't going to worry about that then. She was going to find Charlie.

~8~

Hermione Flooed to the Burrow and found Charlie sitting on the couch, staring at nothing. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were both gone, leaving the house empty aside from Hermione and Charlie.

"Hey," Hermione said softly.

Charlie looked up at her, "Hey."

"I'm sorry about how short I was last night…I'm just stressed." Hermione said. "And I did take your advice. An owl is probably on its way with a letter explaining it to your family."

Charlie smiled slightly, "Good...I knew you'd see sense." He patted the spot on the couch next to him.

Hermione walked forward and sat beside him, "I think George is going to be free soon, too."

"Yeah?" Charlie asked. "Well, I always knew you would be able to do it."

Hermione sighed, "Yeah."

Charlie must have heard the mixed emotions in her voice because he gently took her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. "What's wrong, 'Mione?"

"I…I don't think…I just don't really feel like…" Hermione struggled with her words. "I can't be with you Charlie…you're like an older brother to me and it just doesn't feel right."

"Damn it," Charlie said, softly punching the couch. "I knew this was going to happen. Hermione, I really would like to try with you…you think that maybe you could overlook what you feel and try? Then maybe you can see me as more then a brother."

"No, Charlie, I don't." Hermione said, tears welling up in her eyes. She was more upset on Charlie's behalf then hers…she knew what it felt like to have your heart broken.

Charlie sighed, "Alright."

Hermione reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze before standing up and exiting the house.

~8~

Hermione Apparated to Diagon Alley, walking the already dark streets toward George's shop. She hadn't realized that it was this late. She reached his shop and looked around; checking to make sure that no one was watching her walk into a seemingly abandoned store. When an old man hobbled into the adjacent building and no one else appeared Hermione entered.

She knew as soon as she walked in that something wasn't right. The store was pitch black, except for the ghostly light Amelia cast. The latter was huddled by the counter, her eyes wide with fear.

"_Lumos_," Hermione whispered. "What's going on, Amelia?"

"I-I don't k-know," She stuttered.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked again, more desperately.

Amelia just shook her head. Hermione felt her stomach lurch. She crept around the store, but didn't find anything unusual. Maybe upstairs. She quietly walked upstairs and listened for any noise. Nothing. She walked to the kitchen and found the fridge standing wide open. Odd. After closing it she headed down the hall to George's bedroom. There was a soft glow emitting from this room. Hermione pushed the door open and peered in.

George was pacing the floor, a bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand. Actually there were bottles of Firewhiskey lining the room, some empty, some full. George's eyes were bloodshot and his walk was a bit wobbly, telling Hermione that he had far too much to drink.

"George?" Hermione asked, stepping farther into the room.

George spun towards her and threw the bottle in his hand at her. She ducked and heard the bottle shatter against the wall behind her.

"Oh, it's just you," George said, turning away and searching for another bottle with alcohol in it.

Hermione walked up to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the bottles. She pushed him into a sitting position in the center of the room…it was the spot farthest away from any bottles.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to him.

"I proposed," He stated flatly.

"To Angelina?" Hermione asked.

"No, to McGonagall," George said dryly.

Well, at least his humor was still there.

"Did…did she say no?" Hermione asked. It was the only thing she could think of that might have gone wrong.

"Of course not," George snapped. "She said yes."

"So…what's the problem?" Hermione asked, confusion etched on her face. "You should be happy, right?"

"The problem is she didn't say yes to _me_." George cried in frustration.

"What?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said." George said, dropping his head into his hands. "Her exact words were; 'yes, Fred, yes!' She called me Fred! _Fred_!"

Hermione winced involuntarily, "I'm sure it was just in the excitement of the moment."

"No it wasn't…she obviously never loved me…just Fred." George sighed.

"You're overreacting, she must love you if she's put up with you this long," Hermione said.

"No, she's just using me as a replacement for Fred," George groaned.

"Oh give me a break!" Hermione cried. "She called you Fred once. _Once_! And you freak out like this?"

George glared at her, "Who said anything about once?"

"You mean it's happened before?" Hermione asked, a churning feeling starting in her stomach.

"Yeah…and Mum does it sometimes too." George said. "I'm just a replica of Fred, there when they want to remember him."

"George," Hermione said, softly. "That's not true."

"It is and you know it." George said. "I'm not the exact same as Fred…surprising as it may be."

"I know that George…and I'm sure Angelina does too," Hermione said, resting her hand on his back.

"Name me one thing you know about me that's different then Fred." George said.

"You're you, George…not Fred. I know that." Hermione said.

George looked up at her sadly, "That's your best, huh?"

"If it's not enough then maybe you should open up more…people can't know you when you won't let them," Hermione said quietly.

George sighed and leaned against Hermione, "I guess I'm not getting married then."

"Why?" Hermione asked. "Just because-"

George held up his hand to stop her, "Don't. Just leave it for now."

Hermione nodded, "Did you see the Daily Prophet this morning?"

George looked at her skeptically, "When I said to drop the subject I didn't mean try and make small talk."

"It's not small talk, George." Hermione grimaced. "You need to leave…you can come stay at my apartment…no one will expect that."

George gave her a half-hearted smirk, "I knew you'd invite me sooner or later."

"But…umm…before we leave I have something I need to tell you," Hermione said.

"What?" George asked, his face crunching up in worry.

"I-I lost the baby." Hermione stated, letting the tears come. Anytime she thought about it new tears would come and she had learned that it was easier to let them.

"Oh, no," George said softly. He reached out his hand and brushed back a strand of Hermione's hair.

"I-it was a c-curse," Hermione whimpered.

George hugged Hermione with one arm, wiping away her tears as they fell. He stayed silent once again, but Hermione had figured out that she preferred being comforted this way…it didn't help when someone kept saying 'it'll be alright.' Hermione preferred being comforted by George. In fact, Hermione was pretty sure that he was the only one who knew how to comfort her. Hermione swallowed hard. She was also pretty sure that that couldn't mean anything good.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Here it is! Review and enjoy!

**To the person who left me a review anonymously:** If you're reading this (Which I'm not sure that you are) I want to thank you…I hadn't even thought about a will 'til you mentioned it, but I cleared it up in this chapter. So thank you…it was nice of you to point that out to me.

**Wednesday, October 31****st**

Hermione had tried her hardest to stay quiet the next morning, not wanting to wake up George from his deep, hung over sleep. She had slept on the couch and given George her bed so she wasn't worried about waking him up when she walked across the living room floor. She thought she had done well and was about to Floo to work when a thump came from behind her. Hermione turned and saw George standing in the doorway, slumped against the doorframe. His hair was a mess and his eyes bloodshot.

"You okay, George?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Mhgh," George grumbled.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Hermione said, smiling softly.

George shrugged and yawned, "Where you going?"

"I need to get to work," Hermione said.

George looked at the floor and ran a hand through his hair.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Hermione asked.

George shook his head, "No, of course not, go ahead." He waved his hand towards the fireplace.

Hermione looked closely at George's face, "George, if something is-"

Hermione was interrupted by a tap at the window. Hermione opened the window and let the owl in. She untied the letter and, after the owl flew away, went to close the window. Before she shut it though another owl appeared, the Daily Prophet tied to its leg. Hermione untied it, shooed the owl out, and closed the window. She glanced at the Daily Prophet and read part of the article under the headline.

_The Minister assures the public that George and Fred Weasley did not have a will complete and that what the Ministry is doing is best for everyone associated with their business. _

Hermione groaned and tossed the paper aside. She ripped the letter open and read, her anger growing with each word.

_Hermione Granger,_

_I understand that you were the lawyer on George Weasley's case. I also understand that the group that went to inspect Mr. Weasley's buildings found new evidence that points to a different verdict. However, for the benefit of everyone, the Minister feels that it would be best to ignore this evidence and let the case rest. We hope to have your complete accord. _

_Sincerely,_

_Bret Lance, Minister Undersecretary _

Hermione set the letter down on the end table and looked up at George…or at where George had been; he now was lying down on the couch, breathing deeply. Hermione felt a pang of fear. What if she couldn't prove him innocent? Would he have to stay in hiding? Or would he come out and get caught? Hermione watched George's breathing and made up her mind. She was going to talk to the Minister and fix this whole mess, even if it caused her to lose her job…or worse.

~8~

Hermione stormed through the Ministry, not stopping until she reached the secretary of the Minister.

"Ah, Miss. Granger, I presume you got my letter?" Bret asked cordially.

"I need to see the Minister…now," Hermione said.

"Well, I'm sure he can fit you in his schedule somewhere," Bret said, flipping through a small calendar. "Say…the fifth?"

Hermione shook her head and stomped past him, bursting into the Minister's office. The Minister, Tomas Holds, was leaning back in his chair, a glass of something in his hand. When he noticed Hermione he sat up at attention, tossed his glass to the side creating a wet spot on the regal carpet, and grabbing the closet piece of paper, inspecting it…backwards. The whole thing would have been amusing if he wasn't in charge of the whole Ministry.

"I don't remember having an appointment," Tomas snapped, realizing his mistake with the paper and setting it down, pretending he had been finished anyway.

"Apparently you don't have any until the fifth, so no, I imagine you wouldn't remember having an appointment," Hermione snapped back.

"Who, might I ask, are you?" Tomas asked.

"I'm Hermione Granger and I want you to open George Weasley's case again," Hermione said.

"You mean that case that landed us those buildings and funds?" Tomas asked, incredulous.

"Yes, the very same," Hermione said.

"Are you absolutely insane?!" Tomas asked his eyes widening.

"No, I'm just truthful," Hermione said.

"Well," Tomas said, leaning back. "What do you have to offer that can tempt me to change the verdict?"

"What do you want? Money?" Hermione asked.

"No, I can get that from anyone…I want something else," Tomas said, looking Hermione up and down.

Hermione was pretty sure she knew what he was thinking about, "Absolutely not!"

"Well," Tomas said, standing and heading towards the door. "If you'll excuse me then; I have to finalize that the case is closed with Walker."

"Wait!" Hermione cried, her stomach tied in knots.

Tomas turned back and sent her a questioning look, "Why do you care so much about a dead man's innocence?"

Hermione glance at the floor, "He was my friend."

"He's still alive, isn't he?" Tomas asked, an evil glimmer in his eyes.

"No," Hermione shook her head, perhaps too forcefully. "Of course not!"

"He is…and _you_ helped him escape, didn't you?" Tomas asked. "Tsk, tsk. That's a serious crime. I'll have to turn you in."

Hermione felt dangerously close to loosing her temper, "What is it going to take? Will you free George if you turn me in?"

"Oh, no, no," Tomas said, shaking his head in mock sadness. "I think that you and George will get the Kiss side by side in Azkaban."

Hermione hopped up and got right in Tomas' face, "You are a complete arse…how did you get elected?"

"Looks can be deceiving," Tomas said, clearly not intimidated by her. His composure reminded Hermione of someone…

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, squinting her eyes as if it would reveal something that wasn't there regularly.

"I'm the Minister," Tomas said irritably. "And I don't have time for this…I've got things to do." He nodded his head mockingly and turned to leave.

"Fine," Hermione said flatly. "I'll do it."

Tomas turned around slowly, "Really? What made you change your mind?"

"The fact that you _won't_ change yours," Hermione said. "I'm kind of stuck…I either get George and I killed or…"

"Now you've figured it out," Tomas said, smirking.

He walked up to her slowly and bent down to kiss her lips, leaving a nasty taste lingering in her mouth. Hermione almost threw up, but then she pictured George sleeping on her couch, his face relaxed into a youthful expression, his hair falling into his eyes. She took a deep breath and concentrated on George's face, blocking out the urge to punch him, blocking out her every instinct telling her to run, blocking out his grimy hands touching her, blocking out everything else.

~8~

Hermione entered her apartment later, feeling stiff and sore in all the wrong places. She also had a bruise on her ribs, that she was pretty sure was from getting slammed into a desk, but she couldn't remember that much…thankfully. George was sitting on the couch, staring straight ahead. He looked slightly better; his hair was brushed and his eyes were clearer.

"Hey," Hermione said, gingerly sitting down next to him.

George started, "Oh…I didn't hear you."

Hermione pulled of her shoes in painfully slow motion, "I was moving quietly." She left out the fact that she was so quiet because she had to move slowly to not be in a lot of pain.

"How'd work go?" George asked, leaning back into the couch.

"Great," Hermione said, carefully adjusting her position. "Your case is going to be reopened and you should be proven innocent within the week."

"Really?" George asked cautiously, not wanting to get too excited.

"Really," Hermione said, a small smile on her face.

A grin slowly spread across George's face, "Thanks 'Mione…you really saved me."

Hermione waved her hand in the air dismissing his praise and immediately regretted it, as it sent a twinge up her arm. She winced, but held back anymore of a reaction.

"No, really…you did," George said. He leaned over and hugged her…tightly.

Hermione tried, really tried, to not make a noise, but it hurt too much.

"George!" She yelped, pulling away.

"What's wrong?" George asked, concern tingeing his voice.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just a bit sore is all," Hermione said, biting her lip hard.

George didn't look too convinced, but he smirked and said, "I've never made a woman scream my name _just_ by hugging them."

Hermione sighed, "Back to your usual self, huh?"

"'Course," George said.

"So…how are you? I mean with Angelina and all," Hermione said.

George shrugged, "I'm okay as long as I don't think about it…which is exceedingly hard to do."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, resting a hand on his back.

"It's okay," George said, looking up at her. "I'll get over her…eventually. And there are other women out there."

Hermione dropped her eyes and felt her face heating up at his words. She mentally cursed at herself; he hadn't meant anything by that…he was just looking at her, not hinting at anything. Wait…when had it even mattered to her what he was think in the first place? She shook her head hard; it didn't matter…she was just tired and confused, that was it.

"Well," Hermione said, looking up again. "I should get to bed."

"Yeah," George said softly.

Hermione stood carefully, "I'll take the couch again."

"No," George said shaking his head. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you sleep out here again?"

"A better gentleman than the George who would suggest that we share the bedroom," Hermione said dryly.

George gave her his best innocent look, "Me? I would never suggest that!"

"You were going to, weren't you?" Hermione asked, a real smile lighting up her face.

"Of course not," George said indignantly. "I was going to suggest that we share the _bed_."

Hermione managed a small, half-hearted slap to his shoulder, "Goodnight, George."

"So, no bed?" George asked teasingly.

Hermione started towards her bedroom, "There's a spare blanket in the closet in the hall…you'll probably need it; there's quite a draft from the fireplace."

**Saturday, November 3****rd**

By the weekend Hermione was exhausted and stiff as a bored. She tried to hide it from George, but he clearly knew that something was off. On Thursday Hermione had received an Interdepartmental Memo from the Minister. It had said that he expected her to be in his office every morning at eight and that she would come in anytime he asked for her to. Hermione put up with this as best she could…she was glad that she had her fiery temper because she was pretty sure that it was one of the only things that kept her going. That and her friends. She hadn't seen any of them, save George, since Tuesday and that had only been Charlie, but just the thought of them helped.

Hermione had decided to sleep in and had woken with the noon sun flittering in her window when George came into her room and hopped on the bed, bouncing Hermione up and down. Luckily the bed was soft enough that it didn't hurt…that much.

"Good morning!" George said, smiling brightly. "If you can call it that."

"Mrph," Hermione groaned, rolling over and pulling the covers over her head.

"Come on, sleepyhead!" George said, bouncing again. "I made breakfast."

Hermione sighed and slowly dragged the covers off her head, "What did you make?"

"Depends," George said.

"Depends on what?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Depends on what you like," George said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I mean that I haven't actually made anything yet and I would really appreciate it if the person that knows where all the pans and things are would get out of bed and help me because it's impossible to find anything in her kitchen," George explained.

"It's impossible to find anything in my kitchen?" Hermione asked dryly. "What, is it to organized for you?"

"Is that what you call it?" George said, feinting ignorance.

Hermione shook her head and sat up, grabbing her robe and staring at George until he took the hint and turned around. She stood and put the robe on, touching George's shoulder and leading the way back to the kitchen. She wasn't wearing anything that she was uncomfortable in front of George in…it was just that her top showed the purple bruise on her arm and she didn't want to have to lie directly to him.

"What do you want to eat?" Hermione asked.

"How 'bout eggs and toast?" George asked.

"Alright," Hermione nodded. "I'll leave you in charge of the toast while I make the eggs, that is assuming you can find the toaster?"

"Of course!" George said affronted.

Hermione smiled and bent over carefully to pull a pan out of the cupboard next to the stove.

"Oh, so that's where you were hiding them," George said. "What an odd place."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, George, how silly of me to store the pans next to where they're used."

George shrugged and carried on making the toast. Hermione watched him while the pan heated up. He was very meticulous in his work; making sure each side was perfectly toasted and that the butter was spread evenly…it was the same manner in which he worked with his products. Carefully. Hermione shook her head…what was her problem recently?


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **I noticed a slight decline in readers after my last chapter…I'm sorry if I offended anyone with my last chapter, it was a part of the story that I knew I was going to add from the beginning…mostly for the later scene that is attached to it. But, to those of you who have stuck with me, thank you! Review and enjoy!

**Sunday, November 4****th**

Hermione didn't think it was a good idea for George to leave the house and, as a result, he couldn't go to the Weasley's dinner. Hermione had considered trying to sneak him to the Burrow, but had thought better of it when George mentioned that he missed his broom and would really love a good fly. That had settled it; he couldn't be up in the sky, flying around, visible to all. Hermione didn't want to leave him alone…for multiple reasons…so she decided that she would stay with him and skip the dinner as well. Mrs. Weasley wasn't pleased with that and, after much arguing, it was decided that the Weasley family dinner would be held, for the first time, outside of the Burrow. In Hermione's apartment to be exact.

So, several hours later all the Weasleys, save Charlie who had gone back to Romania that morning, jammed into Hermione's one person apartment. Mrs. Weasley claimed the kitchen as her space, leaving the living room, bedroom, and bathroom…the latter of which no one wanted to spend their evening in. It was quite the squeeze, but Mrs. Weasley seemed satisfied, so no one was complaining. Kind of.

Mr. Weasley was sitting on the couch, squished next to Fleur, Bill, and George, while Ginny perched precariously on the armrest. Percy was lounging in the chair that sat beside the couch. Harry sat on the small, wooden chair in front of the writing desk and Ron took the spot on the floor that wasn't filled by feet. Fleur and Bill's children filled the laps of various people around the room, as did Teddy. Hermione stood off to the side; in what she was pretty sure was the only space left.

"So," Mr. Weasley said, trying to shift slightly without disrupting the sleeping Louis on Fleur's lap. "Is George ever going to be able to leave here?"

Mr. Weasley had misjudged the distance between himself and Fleur and as a result Louis awoke and started to whine about being hungry. At least that's what Fleur said he was whining about; no one else could understand his baby talk.

"Because I dearly hope so," Mr. Weasley said, cringing as Louis got particularly whiney.

"Yes, he should," Hermione said, shifting from one foot to the other. "The case has been reopened and should be closed again sometime this week."

"Good," Fleur said, readjusting Louis position on her lap. "Molly? Could you bring me something for this child to eat please?"

Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen and, amazingly, made it over to Fleur. Well, at least close enough to hand her a carrot stick. After Mrs. Weasley had threaded her way around the room and back into the kitchen and Louis was happily munching away, not unlike a rabbit, Mr. Weasley spoke again.

"Why isn't Angelina here?"

"It's a bloody good thing she isn't," Ron said. "We'd have to start filling the bedroom."

Mrs. Weasley, as if she had sensed the topic of discussion, appeared in the kitchen doorway and looked around, "Where is Angelina?"

"We were just talking about that," Mr. Weasley said, looking at George expectantly.

Hermione expected George to take it calmly, joke about it, or show his pain…almost anything but what he _did_ do.

"How the bloody hell would I know where she is?!" George snapped. "It's not as if a have a constant read on what she's doing, is it?"

Everyone else was apparently just as shocked as Hermione because no one moved or said a word. Even Louis stopped eating his carrot long enough to stare at his uncle. George shook his head in anger and somehow managed to make it out of the living room without stepping on anyone, slamming Hermione's bedroom door behind him.

Hermione acted without thinking; she skirted everyone and followed George to her bedroom, not stopping to knock. She closed the door softly behind her and heard Mrs. Weasley scream about something and Louis crying. George was sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed, his head in his hands.

"I can't do it," George said, not lifting his head. "I can't sit there and listen to everyone sympathize with me, tell me that they have _any_ idea what it's like to be loved as someone else. And Mum; she'll be disappointed that I'm not getting married soon…she'll try and hide it, but everyone knows she's upset…upset because of me. Because I'm not good enough to be loved for who I am…or because I'm stupid and I won't put up with being a replacement for someone else."

Hermione sat down next to George and enveloped him in a hug, "George, you're far from stupid…when we were at Hogwarts I use to admire your work from afar, it was all so ingenious, so creative. I always thought you were slightly stupid for wasting your intelligence on pranks, but you proved me wrong with your business. You're not stupid…you're brilliant. And anyone who is brilliant is good enough to be loved for who they are."

George raised his head and met Hermione's eyes. Hermione felt butterflies stirring in her stomach, her heart starting to race. The expression on George's face was one of confusion, but not one of sadness…he looked as though he just realized something important.

"What, George?" Hermione asked, hating how breathless she sounded.

"I-"

The door swung open and Mrs. Weasley ran in, her eyes slightly red, "Oh, George!" She flung herself on him, squeezing him into a hug. Hermione met his eyes over her back, sending him a questioning gaze.

He replied by mouthing 'we were in bed together', and smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes and stood back as everyone tried to file into Hermione's room, Louis lost the rest of his carrot and the ensuing search began, and the inevitable questions were sent at George.

**Monday, November 5****th**

Hermione was finding herself increasingly confused over her feelings for George; at first she wrote them off as happiness at proving George's innocence, then confusion at her brief relationship with Charlie, but it was becoming more and more obvious that none of those things were the cause for it. She was extremely annoyed by this as well; it not only made it difficult to live with him, but also to get any work done at the Ministry. She would be busy with various cases, but she would often only get through one by the end of the day…where as she use to get through three or four. She was quite done with the whole thing and was mad at herself for even thinking about George as more then a friend. He was her total opposite, he would never be interested in her, she didn't want to get hurt again…the list went on and on and it kept growing. She would add something else to it each time she felt her mind wander towards George. By the end of Monday the list was quite long and Hermione had definitely talked herself out of even considering it.

**Thursday, November 6****th**

As a result Hermione was decidedly happy when George Weasley was proven innocent and all charges were dropped. Mr. Ramson was sent to Azkaban, as was Parkinson. The man with the red hair and, as Amelia added to his description later, pale skin remained free. Mostly because red hair and pale skin wasn't a whole lot to go on.

Hermione entered her apartment that evening after work to find it empty. She breathed a sigh of relief. He was gone…back to his store no doubt. He probably wanted to reopen it tomorrow. Hermione couldn't imagine the crowd he'd draw. He'd use being dead and coming back as a marketing tool…people loved that sort of stuff. Hermione smiled slightly, picturing him telling the tale of his rise from the dead to eager customers, who would be wondering if they could buy a product from his store that would restore their lost loved ones.

Hermione ate dinner and got ready for bed, but something was annoying her. The problem was, she realized as she lay in bed, that there was no one _there_ to annoy her. No one to steal the last strawberry off her plate, no one to shout out random words at her as she attempted the crossword puzzle, and definitely no one to make her laugh after she spent the day at work and time in the Minister's office. She sighed and rolled over…she had even gotten use to saying goodnight to him before she went to sleep. It hadn't even been that long that he had spent here, but she was already use to this routine that they had settled into. They would say their goodnights and George would call out, often after Hermione was in bed, 'so, no bed then?' To which Hermione had various replies…some off them as straight forward as 'no' to ones as ambiguous as 'I suppose a queen bed is meant for two people, huh?'

She shouldn't miss something so…childish, but she did anyway. She flipped over again and huffed. This was stupid. She was going to stay away from George until her head cleared and this nonsense went away.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **And we arrive at the end…

First, thanks are in order…thanks to DarkGarnetRose and AlwaysPadfoot for betaing for me…I couldn't have done this without them. Thanks to my sister for supplying me with ideas; some random, some insane, some genius. And last, but not least; thanks to you reading this…I've loved having you along for this ride and hope that you'll join me in my next endeavor.

Which brings me to my next subject; I have several ideas in mind for my next fic and I want YOU (Yes, you reading this!) to help me decide. I have a poll on my profile with the choices…please go vote as it helps me out a bunch! I'll be taking it down on June 5th 2013 or a week from today…either one works. And I hope to have the first chapter of whatever one you choose up a few days after that.

So, thank you once again, review and enjoy!

**Friday, November 7****th**

_George Weasley, alive?_

_George Weasley was proven guilty in a murder case and sent to Azkaban to receive the Dementor's Kiss, but was his story that simple? Yesterday, with new evidence coming to light, the verdict for the case of this successful business owner was changed. George Weasley was innocent. Now, you're probably thinking 'so he was Kissed for something he didn't do?' That's the question we're asking ourselves; his store, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, has reopened today and he is working there. Well, it can't really be him, but I have a few theories. The first is that it's someone using the Polyjuice potion so the Ministry doesn't look bad in the eyes of the public. The other possibility is that it _is_ George and this whole thing is some grand prank. Seems like that would be his style. You be the judge though; is it a cover up for a mistake or a joke that failed to amuse anyone?_

_This is correspondent Rita Skeeter and the real story_

_(Keep your eyes open for my new book entitled George Weasley; Murderer or Victim? In stores December 10__th__) _

Hermione snorted and tossed the letter aside. Rita had taken it upon herself to start up what she called 'the real story'. She wrote about whatever the Daily Prophet missed or any mistakes they made and stuck it in an envelope, sending it to anyone who received the Daily Prophet daily. It was annoying, but Hermione had actually found it useful at times. This wasn't one of those times, however. She was trying to get George out of her head, not stuck in it.

_How ironic,_ Hermione thought dryly as she sat down on her couch with George's case file; she didn't want to think about George too much, but she needed to figure out what was missing. Everything was pretty much solved…except the man with the orange hair and why George went down into the Chamber. Hermione was pretty sure that she wouldn't be getting the second question answered without asking George, so she studied the file for clues to the first.

_Pale skin and orange hair is all that the victim remembers about the third suspect. It is possible someone under the influence of the Imperius or using Polyjuice_-

Hermione's mind suddenly made a connection.

When the new Minister, Tomas Holds, came into office Hermione had gone to meet him. He had offered her tea and, when she declined, alcohol. Hermione also declined this seeing as she wasn't a big drinker. She remembered Tomas saying that he was glad she didn't drink much. He had said that he wasn't a big fan either…the only reason he had any was because he had figured that he should have a bottle on hand to offer if necessary. When Hermione had gone to see the Minister about George's case he had been drinking…not only drinking, but drinking something dark enough to leave a visible stain on already dark carpet. He also obviously wasn't happy at being caught drinking either.

A slow grin started forming on Hermione's face…it was all adding up. Tomas Holds wasn't Tomas Holds. He was someone using the Polyjuice Potion. It was also possible that the same person was the man with red hair!

Of course this was all just guess work, but it had given Hermione more answers then anything else had at this point and she had a way to test her theory. Hermione glanced up at the clock…eight. Good; she'd need everyone to be out of the Ministry for this.

~8~

Hermione walked quickly down the deserted halls of the Ministry, her shoes making relatively loud thumps. She turned down another darkened hall and felt her heart pick up its pace as she neared her destination. She reached a door and turned the handle. Locked.

"_Alohomora,_" She whispered, hearing the lock click. She turned the handle again, this time it opened. She snuck inside and glanced around. Obviously no one was here, but Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

She crept to the back of the room where the Minister stored his drinks. There was a shelf with glasses on it and, below that, a glass cabinet with a small lock on it.

"_Alohomora,_" Hermione whispered. Nothing.

"_Expulso._"

"_Deprimo!_"

"_Reducto!_"

Hermione turned to Tomas' desk and grabbed a paper weight, throwing it with all her might at the glass case. To her surprise the case shattered into millions of tinkling pieces. No magic would harm it, but a simple object could. Hermione didn't care really; it was open. She walked carefully through the glass shards and reached into the case. There were two bottles. Hermione pulled out one and opened it. She sniffed its contents; lemonade. Setting the lemonade aside she reached in for the second bottle. She opened it and smelled it…nothing outstanding. Hermione breathed deeply; she wasn't looking forward to this next test.

She took a gulp of the drink and reluctantly swallowed. It tasted like strawberries, strangely enough. Almost instantly Hermione felt the affects of the Polyjuice Potion.

Her head felt ready to implode and her clothes tightened. She felt her hair shorten and her face grow flatter. A few seconds later Hermione was standing there in the form of Tomas Holds.

This time the smile that stretched across Hermione's face was firm…but who was behind the Polyjuice? Hermione had a way to figure that out too. She opened one of the windows in the Minister's office and simply dropped the bottle out of it. She heard the glass shatter satisfyingly. Now she would have to wait.

**Sunday, November 9****th**

Hermione was sitting just outside the Burrow waiting for Mrs. Weasley to call everyone into the kitchen for dinner. She had escaped under the excuse of needing air. The autumn breeze was extremely nice, but the real reason for her abandonment was George. She couldn't talk to him, but at the same time she couldn't _not _talk to him. She wanted to ignore him, to distance herself, but his smell drew her, his laugh and his smile tugged at her heart. It was hard to ignore.

"What's wrong?" George asked, appearing next to her.

"Why do you always sneak up on me?" Hermione sighed.

"I don't _always _sneak up on you…only when you're trying to avoiding me," George said quietly.

"I'm not trying to avoid you," Hermione said half-heartedly. She wanted to tell him to just leave her alone for a few minutes…that she'd find him later and talk to him them. But she couldn't.

"Funny, I don't see you walking away from Ginny every time she walks up to you," George said, sitting down next to her.

Hermione tensed up, feeling particularly aware of George's leg as it brushed up against hers.

"So, I ask again; what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I'm fine," Hermione squeaked.

"Sure," George said, smirking at her. "Something isn't right, what is it?"

"I-I-"

She was saved from having to lie again by Mrs. Weasley's call for everyone. George stood up and followed Hermione inside, but she could sense that his curiosity hadn't been quenched.

**Monday, November 10****th**

Hermione had risen early and was already waiting in the Minister's office. She was hidden underneath Harry's Invisibility Cloak and she planned to wait until the user of the Polyjuice Potion needed more and went to the cabinet, which Hermione had magically repaired, for the bottle. Hermione was pretty sure that once they found the bottle missing they would flee, but she was ready.

At seven sharp the door opened and 'Tomas' entered. He sat down in his chair and pulled out a piece of paper. He called for his secretary to come in the room and, once they did, he asked for his schedule.

"You've got Jack Emmet at seven thirty, and George Weasley at nine, but after that your schedule is open until one."

Hermione held back her reaction at George coming to see the Minister. She was sure that there was a perfectly normal reason…hopefully.

The secretary left and Hermione settled down to wait.

~8~

Hermione was stiff and about ready to scream in boredom, but, just as she was ready to sneak out, it happened. 'Tomas' stood up and headed for the cabinet, he unlocked it with a small key that he returned to his pocket. Ever so slowly he opened the cabinet and reached inside. His hand groped about and when he couldn't find it he bent down to look. Hermione could see the potion was starting to wear off; his hair was changing color and his face was becoming more chiseled. 'Tomas' realized that his bottle wasn't there and straightened up so fast that he hit his head. He turned and started to the door, but Hermione had her wand out and ready. She muttered a body binding spell, but was shocked when it was easily deflected. 'Tomas' turned to where she was standing and smirked. He was now completely changed back into his true form. Dared Gratton. He shot his own body binding spell at her and, because she was frozen in shock, it hit it's target.

"Did you honestly think that it'd be that easy?" Dared asked, walking up to the place where Hermione stood. He nonchalantly pulled the Cloak off of her, throwing it aside. "Did you think I didn't expect you to figure this much out?"

"Are you the man with red hair too?" Hermione asked.

Dared chuckled, "Well, well, well…you _did _figure out more then I expected. It doesn't really matter though…now does it?"

Hermione tried to move, forgetting that she was cursed.

Dared cocked his head to the side, "I am really, truly sorry." He raised his wand and pointed it at her heart.

"_Avad_-"

The door opened up and for a split second no one moved. Hermione was frozen in place by a spell, Dared was frozen in place in surprise and George Weasley, the door opener, was frozen in place in utter shock. In the next split second though there was yelling, a flash of light and Dared's body laid sprawled out on the floor. George raced to Hermione and grabbed her arm, tugging her out of the office and down the hall, past a screaming woman and herds of Aurors. Everyone overlooked Hermione and George as he pulled her to a slightly less crowded spot. Hermione was unable to do much; she just clung to George as he turned on the spot.

~8~

George's store hadn't opened yet and was still and quiet. Hermione released George's arm as soon as the sickening sensation of Apparation had faded. Hermione started to slide to the floor, but was stopped by George grabbing her arm and pulling her up to look at him.

"Are you all right?!" George asked, his face one mess of worry. "He didn't hurt you did he? Did he do this?!" George pointed to a small cut Hermione had received from an earlier visit with Dared. It had scabbed over, but must have broken open in all the movement. Hermione tried to say something, but seemed unable to form words.

"Answer me!" George cried in frustration.

Hermione, reminded of Dared yelling at her when she had thought he was the Minister, leaped backwards, hitting the wall behind her. George approached her again, cornering her in. He raised his hand to her face and brushed it down her cheek softly.

"Hermione," George said softly, his breath hitting her face. "I-I think I…I think I might love you."

Hermione felt an indescribable joy over taken her, but she still couldn't seem to say anything. She lifted her hand and brushed a piece of hair out of George's eyes.

He watched her face closely, but obviously didn't see what he wanted to, "I'm stupid…aren't I? Falling in love like that...but it's your fault. You with your smile and your curly hair that falls perfectly around your shoulders. You capture my heart when you laugh…and you haven't let it go."

Hermione tried even harder to reply, but she was now positive that, somehow, she had been Lip Locked.

"I'm stupid for thinking you and I could have a chance," George sighed, dropping his hand. "I'm the prankster…the rule breaker. You're the lawyer…the rule enforcer. I'm sorry."

Hermione struggled to get his attention, going so far as to wave her hand, but he took it the wrong way.

"I'm going, I'm going," He turned and, despite the fact that it was his store, left.

Left Hermione standing there, left Hermione's vision, left Hermione's heart open and sore. He left her standing there, her heart racing a hundred miles a minute. He left, but Hermione smiled.


	22. The End

A young boy with fiery red hair played outside in the garden with his elder sister. She too had red hair, but hers was curly. It fell in perfect ringlets on her shoulders and framed her face. The sun was beginning to sink and just as the boy issued a yawn, a voice could be heard.

"Fred, Grace!" The voice called. "Come on in!" A figure appeared over the hill to accompany the voice. All you could make out at a distance was her bushy, curly hair and the slight bump under her shirt. "Your dad wants to show you something!"

This caught the children's attention; if their dad wanted to show it to them than it must be interesting. After all he was pretty interesting himself.


End file.
